Finding Home
by If Anyone Knew I Would
Summary: The Flock has destroyed the school and Max has gone on a quest to find their parents. Fang is the only one without parents. Max finds his mother. Her name is Mary Brandon. She lives in Biloxi. Full summery inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Crash

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride of Twilight**

**Claimer: I own this.**

**This is a story that is mostly about Fang... so expect a lot of Fang's POV.**

**Full Summery:**

**The Flock has distroyed the school and Max has found their parents... all but one. Fang is the only one without paretns... so far. Max finds his mother and** **everything goes smoothly. Her name is Mary Brandon. She was named after her Aunt, Mary Alice Brandon. She lives in Biloxi. That is until certain events leave Fang alone once more and lead him to his only other living relative. His great aunt, Mary Alice Brandon, or well... you know her better as Alice Cullen. From Twilight.**

_Finding Home_

_(In Fang's POV)_

Chapter 1

(Fang's POV)

It all started when we were 15. We shut down Itex and the school. We had gone halfway with our plans. See we had blown the story wide open and then we took all the bloggers around the world and got them to attack Schools and Institutes and places. Max and I are now considered an 'item' or whatever. We're going out basically.

After Max and I had gone off to find all the flock's parents and Iggy's parents had begged him to come back. We visited them all occasionally to make sure they were okay. Once we found them all Max went on a mission to find mine. I kept telling her I didn't need parents but she insisted that I at least meet them. So I agreed and Max did her research, with the help of Nudge, who talked non-stop during the whole thing about her life and how great it was that I was finding my parents.

I was sitting in Mrs. Martinez's kitchen drinking some orange juice when Max came down the stairs and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at them for a second before Max sighed in impatience and ripped them from my fingers. "Your last name is Brandon, your mom lives in Biloxi. Her name is Mary Brandon. She was named after her Aunt. We couldn't find anything on your dad. This is your best shot." She said handing back the piece of paper.

I sighed and drank another bit of orange juice. I didn't want to know my parents. It would only end it heartbreak, and I knew that heart would be mine. I didn't fit in the normal world. I could only exist, and be happy, in the abnormal.

I sighed, if it made Max happy then I'd go, but she can't make me like it.

Max and I flew across the sky 3 days later. She smiled comfortingly at me. Sure I wanted to meet my mom, but I also wanted to dive into a hole and never come out. We landed in a park near my mom's house and walked the rest of the way.

She took my hand and I only then realized it was shaking with fear. I swallowed and glanced at Max. She smiled and squeezed my hand. She walked up the front steps of a house and pressed the doorbell.

I held my breath as I waited. The door opened and a very beautiful at least 30-years-old woman answered the door. She had olive skin and black hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I stiffened, but Max asked in a calm voice, she'd done this 3 times already, "Were you pregnant 15-16 years ago with a boy?"

She froze, "How do you…" She trailed off before looking at me very, very carefully. "No… it can't be…" She muttered and reached to touch me. She grabbed my forearm and flipped it over. Her fingers traced along a scar I'd never was sure how I got and gasped, "It is you."

"I never did know how I got that." I mumbled.

"You had a problem in your arm when you were born. They fixed it," She muttered. She squinted into my eyes and pulled me inside her house and Max followed. The woman, 'mom', shifted through a drawer. She picked up a picture of a baby boy's face. I nearly choked; he looked so much like me.

She raised the picture to my face and glanced between the two a few times. "It is you!" She shouted and threw her arms around me. She was slightly shorter then I was and I was thrown off by how sudden she was. Max gave me a look and I hugged her arm and Max smiled and nodded. She rolled her eyes at me and I rolled mine back at her.

My mom's hand brushed one of my wings and we all froze.

"Uh, what's this?" She asked poking it with her finger.

I glared at Max in annoyance, I sighed, "It's one of my wings." I mumbled and slowly extended my wings.

Her eyes bugged out and whispered, "Whoa, that's different." She mumbled.

"If you… don't like… I don't know… if you have a problem… with my wings… you can tell me…" I said avoiding her eyes.

"What? No way! They're so cool!" She said looking excited. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm Serious!" She said with a laugh.

Max smiled, "Well, so is it all good?" She asked.

My mom nodded, "You can stay if you want…" She said now avoiding my eyes. I could see the hope in them.

I nearly smiled; I shrugged and said, "Okay." She smiled and I realized I never asked something, "Uh, what… uh what happened to my father?" I asked.

She seemed to freeze in place for a second. "He um, well you see, what's your name?" She asked trying to side track me.

"Fang, what happened to him?" I asked again more sternly this time.

"You're name is Fang?" She asked with an odd expression.

"Or Nick, doesn't matter, what happened to my father?" I asked again.

She sighed, "I didn't know who he was. He raped me." She whispered. "No one ever knew except my mother. Your grandma, she kept it a secret and I gave you up so you could have a good life." She muttered.

Anger and sympathy boiled in me. I suddenly hugged her, Max smiled at the hallmark moment. "I hope I don't burst your bubble but my life was far from good." I whispered.

She chuckled and sniffled, "That's okay, but I hope it's getting better."

I smiled, "Ya, it's getting better," I muttered. Max suddenly sniffed and I pulled apart from my mother. She wiped away a tear, "What are you still doing over there, come here," I said with a small smile. She sniffed and came over and we had a group hug.

It turned out I was seventeen, my real birthday had passed a few weeks earlier. Max left to go back to her old house and she knew that if there was going to be any trouble I would shooting across the sky to her house, but she made it obvious she wasn't going to be holding her breath for that. Mom worked a lot and I spent a lot of my time in front of the piano just learning and playing the piano. After about the second month of playing I could perform long and complex songs. What can I say? I have a knack for learning potentially pointless stuff.

It seemed that everything was perfect, right? Well, yes, it was, but everything was about to go south. 4 months after I met my mother we were driving to the store and she stopped at a red light.

She was telling me a funny story about her friend, she had just finished, when I saw a car losing control and speeding towards our car, "Mom!" I screamed and pointed. It was one of the only times I had called her my mother. She looked, but by then it was too late. The car slammed into ours and my hands instinctively were brought up to my head to cover my face. I heard an ear splitting scream as I felt the impact. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my mouth closed to stop the screaming.

Something wet, warm and sticky was splattered across my arms and fear took over and I refused to open my eyes. I hit the airbag and I felt sharp shards of glass hit me. My left arm let out a sickening crack and I screamed as my hands collided with my face. Blood erupted from my nose and I was curtain that it was broken. I felt something hot, pointy and painful slash across my left temple and I let out an ear splitting scream. Then there was noise everywhere.

There were people screaming and someone was shouting something about the police and 911. I heard the ambulance before everyone else and I was hyperventilating, but I still refused to open my eyes.

A scream worked up through my throat as I realized the pain in the side of my temple took over. My hands rested on my eyes and I cried even though my eyes still remained securely closed.

I heard a loud crunching noise and I gave a low scream of fear and covered my ears. My hand bumped the thing that was still in my temple and I let out a scream of pain.

Someone above me said, "Hey, Doc, that kid is still conscious."

Suddenly there was a voice in my ear, "Hey, hey, calm down."

I had enough energy to be angry and sarcastic, "Oh ya, because I shouldn't be scared at all."

"You can open your eyes, but whatever you do, do not look to your left." He said clearly and I turned my head to the right and slowly opened my eyes.

There was a man there with blond hair and blue eyes. My right hand came up to pinch my nose but he said, "Don't, it'll hurt."

"I can't afford to lose blood." I answered and pinched my nose. I refused to let the pain take me.

He frowned and said to someone else, "Are you almost done cutting off the roof?"

"I'm going as fast as I can Doc," Someone said in an irritated tone and there was another ear splitting metallic ripping noise. I cringed.

"Hey, do you play any sports?" The man, Doc, asked. He was trying to distract me.

"No, I'm home schooled," I said and my voice shook. "She's dead isn't she, that's why you don't want me to look over there," I said.

He looked like he didn't want this conversation to go that way. "I'm not allowed to tell you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Either you can tell me, I can handle it, or I can look over at my mother. Either way there is nothing I can do. There is nothing you can do. You don't choose the cards you're dealt, you just got to choose which ones you put down and pray you'll be okay."

He looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Please don't look over." His eyes were shining with a look of desperation. I could only nod.

He looked like he was about to ask something when the guy above me said, "Roof's off."

Doc grabbed the edge of the door and yanked. It came right off. He pulled me out. My left arm hung limp and I pinched my nose. I shut my eyes just to be sure that I wouldn't see her.

I heard a door open and I was placed on something flat I could feel a vibration working up the flat thing, I was sure was a stretcher, so I knew we were moving. The motion under me stopped and I heard doors slam shut.

I opened my eyes. Doc was standing over me. A different guy was doing something with his back to me. I was thankful that my nose was plugged with blood. I was sure it would smell like antiseptic in here. I was however feeling claustrophobic. I started hyperventilating. Doc looked at me and took my hand from my nose and held it. He cut away my shirt and placed a thing for my heartbeat.

"Crap, look at it go," Doc said with a suddenly worried expression.

"I'll get the pads." The other said.

"I'm fine," I snapped and they looked at me in surprise, I sighed. "My heartbeat is like that." I said and I arched my back slightly and my black wings slid out from under me. Doc's eyes widened. "I'm not entirely human. It's supposed to be like that." I said I watched it while bobbing my head, "Only more like," I snapped my fingers as an example. "Crap I need Max," I muttered.

They asked "Who?" at the same time.

"Maximum Ride, I'm an avian genetic experiment from the school. My name is Fang." I said quickly.

Their jaws dropped to the floor. "You're Fang, from Fang's Blog, thee Fang who helped thee Maximum Ride bring down Itex and saved the world?" Doc asked with wide eyes.

"Dude, you're my hero." The other paramedic gaped.

Suddenly something flashed quickly past my vision. It looked like a photograph. It was of a girl who was maybe 17-19 and she was very beautiful. The photo in my mind was black and white but he could tell her hair was black and her skin was very, very pail. She wasn't looking at me, but then suddenly the picture moved. Her hair blew in the wind and someone shouted, "Alice," and she looked up to the sound. I knew it was her name and I wasn't sure how. The picture was suddenly splashed with colour. The colours snaked out across the picture and it looked like it went 3D. I could see her more clearly. I whispered her name in the mist. "Alice, Alice, Alice," I kept saying. I needed to know why she was there. I hung onto the name as if it kept.

Suddenly the picture changed and I saw a town flash past me in many different pictures all appearing like the first. Then there was a bright light that interrupted it all.

The world came to me in a hazy blur and I blinked and shook my head as I tried to see. I was lying on a hospital bed and the smell was killing me. I groaned and only then did I notice the gentle throbbing in my left temple. I tried to move my arms, but they felt like lead. My left forearm was cased in plaster and I knew it was broken. I groaned again and closed my eyes. I heard a door open and I slowly opened my eyes.

There was some sort of doctor standing there. "Hello, my name is Doctor Smith," He said.

"Hi, Doctor Smith," I said in a bored tone.

He smiled semi-comfortingly at me, "So…" he said and I saw a small flash from my right. At first I thought it was my weird hallucination vision thing acting up, but I turned my head slightly and saw a wall of glass with reporters behind it.

"Who the hell are all they?" I asked anger and fear suddenly growing in me.

The doctor gave the reporters a look before drawing the curtain.

"We have a problem." The doctor said.

"Where is my mother," I said abruptly.

The doctor gave me a sad look, "She was killed instantly in the accident." He said. I felt my eyes water and my hands curled into lethal fists. I blinked to force back my tears. "See the problem is," He said continuing, "We know about the wings. The press found out, sorry," He said and he looked truly sorry, "You lost a lot of blood and you need to get some. Incase you didn't know you were hit with a shard of metal. We can't do the operation to take it all out of your head because you lost so much blood. It didn't crack your skull, but you still lost a lot of blood and we need someone to donate some, but normal blood wont combined with yours. You need some donated blood or you will possibly die. Plus we were able to fix your arm and patch up some cuts without you losing too much blood, but it was quite a lot. Do you know anyone like you?" He asked.

I stalled; either I could totally rat out the flock or save my own skin.

"This is really important the person will be totally anonymous to the press. I promise but you need some blood." He said with an almost desperate look in his eyes.

I noticed I was freezing cold just then. I wiggled my fingers and toes. I sighed, "I…" I started before my eyes closed and I winced. There was a photo. I was in another hospital. I was traveling down the halls at a high speed before I saw Alice talking to someone I couldn't see.

"Alice," I whispered, "Alice," I said a little clearer.

"Who?" someone asked, I recognized the doctors voice and he broke through my concentration.

"I need to find Alice." I whispered, "And Max, Maximum Ride, I need her too." I whispered. I opened my eyes, "Please, I need them." I said I glanced at the window. I got an idea, "Can I talk to them?" I asked.

The Doctor looked hesitant. "Sure," He said slowly. He walked outside. I sighed and got ready.

They all had surprised faces on when they came in. Apparently they thought I wouldn't have let them come in. They all kept their distances. There was a moment of silence before they all started asking questions.

"Uh, I'll answer all the questions I can, but can you say them one at a time?" I asked and they eagerly nodded.

They started asking questions and I answered them the best I could. The world knew about the school now so it wasn't like they had to guess too much where I was from. They also knew that the flock brought it down, they knew about Max and a lot of other stuff. I didn't have to go into too many details about things. Finally it was my turn to talk. "Okay, can you guys send out a message for me?" I asked them and they all nodded excitedly. They trained their cameras on me. I took a deep breath, "Hi, it's Fang, from Fang's Blog and such," I said. The world also knew about my Blog it's been huge since the whole 'blow the story wide open, the school is going down!' plan type thing we had going on. "Max I need you to come with the flock and donate blood for me. And, Max, I need to find Alice." I said urgently.

They exploded with questions but I lay down, I had sat up to answer their questions, and closed my eyes. A nurse came in and shoed them away. She gave me something and I just before I slipped away into the dark I noticed the reporters talking to the doctor dude. I vaguely wondered how this would turn out before I was gone.


	2. Forks

Chapter 2

(Max's POV)

I stared at the news report in shock, pure painful shock. They were doing a story on the winged boy and his mother that were in a car crash in Biloxi. The woman, Ms. Mary Brandon, was killed almost instantly, but the winged boy, Fang (as in my best friend and boyfriend!), was hurt and needs blood, but he can't have normal blood. I watched the message he sent to the flock asking them to come.

A hand pressed against my mouth as I saw him. He had a bruise that covered the right side of his face and he had a jagged piece of metal sticking out from the left side of his head. His left arm was in a cast and tears welled in up in my eyes. He looked so… un-Fang-like.

I frowned when he mentioned some Alice. The reporter came back on and said that apparently Fang had been muttering her name in his sleep and he was currently running a fever.

I ran to the phone and called up the flock.

(Alice's POV)

I stared at the news in shock. Did they just say that my niece was killed and her son was injured? And that he was calling my name! How did he know about me? What the hell is all this?

We were all watching the news and they kept glancing at me. Edward and Bella had just gotten married and we were discussing the biting arrangements when Jasper noticed the news story.

I stared at the black haired boy that was lying in the hospital bed. I pursed my lips as I saw him. He looked so… fragile, so… broken. I looked at Carlisle, "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked torn, "What can we do? He's still in Biloxi and we can't go down there." He said.

I frowned, I wanted to help him. He was family! He is my only living, real, family. I crewed on the side of my cheek. Jasper suddenly hugged me and I sighed onto his chest as I felt a wave of relief.

"Is it possible that he has visions too? Like maybe it runs in the family." Bella said.

We all were silent as we thought this through.

I frowned, "I have to do something! I can't just let him die! He talked about his friends, right? Maybe we could find them?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "They could be anywhere." He muttered.

I was suddenly angry with Edward's pessimism. Peace tried to wash over me but I pushed away from Jasper. I glared at my family before I stalked outside. I paced angrily. It was irrational anger but I needed to find a way to help him. This boy I never even knew, I needed to do something I couldn't just sit here!

I sighed angrily and went to hunt.

(Fang's POV) 

I lay in the hospital bed for a day. This was so annoying. I was going crazy from the smell. Doc, the paramedic, came by whenever he had a break to hang out with me, but I needed to something. I sat up and looked around I was alone for once. I got out of bed with a mischievous grin. I was itching to do something that I considered fun. They allowed me to where my normal clothes now, but I still had an IV. I grabbed the stand with the IV thing. I dragged it along as I peaked out the door. If anyone asked I could say I was going to the bathroom.

I walked into the hallway and was pleased to see that it was pretty disserted. I looked at my watch, 5:30 in the morning, perfect.

I was freezing some strange fever was going off and on. I ignored it as I walked down the desolate halls. I was humming under my breath. I stopped when I saw a window. I watched the early morning sky. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue, because the sun wasn't up yet. That was what I loved about winter, it was still pretty dark out and I knew what I wanted to do.

I practically ran down the halls looking for what I searched desperately for. I finally found it. I did a 360 before heading in. My hands brushed over the piano. Why there was a piano in a hospital I have no idea, but who cares! I wanted to play and here it was.

I sat down on the bench with the IV stand thing beside me. I placed my hands on the keys and thought of the song I wanted to play: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.

I started playing the song and softly sang the words as I played. I slowly grew louder and louder.

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, this nights a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue   
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you   
I said the world could be burning and burning down_

I felt a surge of happiness as I played. I had never really loved something so… ordinary before. I grinned and played with more enthusiasm.

_Dark blue, dark blue   
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you   
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue_

And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground  
Beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down this nights a perfect shade of

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  


I had forgotten everything around me by now and I was suddenly brought back as a pain in the back of my head and my left arm was strained because of the cast. The temperature seemed to drop. I ignored it. I wanted to play and I would force myself even if it had dire consequences.

_Dark blue, dark blue   
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you   
I said the world could be burning dark blue _

_We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you (at your hotel) and the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down 

I was shaking because of the cold but my fingers were steady on the keys. They knew their places and had memorized the keys by touch, feeling and knowledge. I was almost gasping for air, but I kept singing. I needed to finish the song. It was like my life depended on it.

_Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue   
If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know

I ended the song and my fingers slipped from the keys. They gripped the edge of the piano as I gave into the freezing and pain.

I closed the top and I heard something behind me. Clapping? I turned to see a woman there. A nurse stood there a small smile on her face.

I blinked, but when I opened my eyes a picture was there. The black and white photograph was of a town sign. It said, Welcome to Forks, Washington. I circled the sign and it burst into colour. It was very green. The sign was green and white. I was then in the hospital again. Alice was there and she was standing next to another girl and a boy. They began to move and then they were splashed in colour. Alice was talking to the others.

"I have to help him," I heard her said as if she had said it in my ear.

"We don't even know where he is," The boy said.

"Maybe he'll come here." The other girl said. Alice and the boy looked at her. "If he can see the future or something he'll be able to see you here wont he?" She asked.

They faded and I realized that I was back in my bed.

There were doctors around me. One was the usual one I knew.

"Hi," he said, "I didn't know you could play piano. Apparently Nurse Shaw was very impressed. Do you feel better? You fainted and started talking about forks and Alice." He said looking confused.

"I have to go to Forks," I said. "Forks, Washington," I clarified.

"Why?" He asked looking suspicious, "We can't transport you anyways. You've for a huge fever and you need blood and it'll complicate things." He said.

"Look," I said, "Either you find some way to get me to Forks. Or I'll find my own way. After all, I got something that's a little better than my own private jet." I said with almost a smile.

The doctor scowled, "I'll see what I can do." He said and I smiled in thanks.

12 hours later they were arranging to take me to Forks in 4 hours and the TV reporters were going crazy… again.

They wanted to interview me, but I was too tired and the doctors told them to leave.

I got a hold of a laptop and posted everything that happened. I got a lot of get well stuff from bloggers. In fact a couple of them showed up. The doctors refused to let them in till I rolled my eyes and got up and knocked on the glass and told them to let them in. So ya, I've met a few of my so called fans.

When the doctors weren't looking I asked to borrow one of their cell phones to call Max. Three lucky kids got to see me call Max, now that's something to brag about. Jeez, kids these days.

"Hey, Max?" I asked when someone picked up.

"Oh, it's Ella, ya hold on, Fang, she's right here," Ella said.

"Thanks Ella," I said and the three girls that let me borrow their phone let out little squeals of excitement.

I didn't have time to secretly roll my eyes. Max was on the other line then, "Fang? Are you alright?" She asked sounding upset.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine… if you count needing blood fine. Hey Max, don't come to give me blood until I'm in Forks okay?" I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard about Alice by now. I have no idea who she is but she keeps popping up in my head in these vision things. I think it's a new power, anyways I got to check it out." I said.

I heard Max sigh, "Okay, so why do you not want us to come just yet? I mean we could fly to forks later." She said.

"I've seen her in the hospital and I want to see that that's about." I said and tried to ignore the three girls who were watching me closely.

"Hey, how are you calling me?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Uh some people from my blog showed up to wish me well and let me borrow their phone." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." She said.

I saw Doc walking down the hall towards my room, "Crap, I got to go, see ya in Forks Max!" I said and snapped the phone shut and practically threw it at the girls, who squealed loudly but caught it.

Doc opened the door to find us all smiling sheepishly at him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay visiting hours are over. Fang you're being transported to Forks in 10 minutes so get ready." He said and the girls reluctantly left.

I sniggered, "Visiting hours aren't over for 20 minutes Doc." I said.

He shrugged, "I figured you'd like a break from the squealing of girls." He said and I chuckled. This place, despite the smell and such, felt like a home away from home. Maybe it's just that Doc was so nice.

He was about to leave when I said, "Hey Doc, what's your name?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Douglas Chandelling," he said. "I have a lot of nicknames but mostly people call me Doc because of my obsession with Bugs Bunny. Plus my name is Do and then C." He smiled at me.

I laughed, "Okay, see ya then Doc." I said.

He laughed and said, "I'll miss ya Fang, come visit sometime." He said.

I chuckled, "I don't know, I can hardly stand the smell of this place." I said.

"Ah, but the food's good." He said before I laughed and we waved and he left.

I sighed and got myself ready. I had become a chatterbox here and I wasn't sure why, but who really knew?

I was lead down to where the ambulances pick up people. I was surprised to find Doc sitting in the front seat of the ambulance, "What are you doing here?" I asked with a small smile as I climbed into the front.

"I volunteered to drive you to the airport." He said, "I figured you'd be uncomfortable with anyone else driving."

I smiled, "Cool, thanks."

He smiled and handed me a laptop, "You're my map to the airport." He said with a snigger. He put the car in drive and drove quickly. He grinned, "I got an idea." He muttered and turned on the siren and we flew down the street, while the cars all moved aside. "This is the only way to drive." He muttered.

I laughed and looked down at the map. He was supposed to take the next left I looked up and said quickly, "Take a left!" He suddenly swerved to the left while the siren wailed above us. We both laughed as we swerved and shot forward.

The trip was relatively quiet after that. We arrived at the airport and Doc took care of everything. The next thing I knew we were landing in Seattle.

"So… we're going to drive the rest of the way to Forks," He said with a yawn.

"Let's get this over with," I said yawning too.

He placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature, "Hmm you're running a slight fever." He muttered and felt my pulse. He frowned, "Well that's helpful. Is it supposed to be like that?" He asked and I felt my pulse. I counted in my head. I nodded.

He bought me a sandwich from a café and drove. I must have fallen asleep in the car because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed again.

I was weak and I was freezing. I wondered if I was going to get another vision thing or if I was just dying.

A doctor entered, he was quite handsome. It appeared that he worked a lot because he had very, very pail skin. I watched him from the bed.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Cullen." He said with a small smile.

There was something in his eyes. Was it knowledge? It was something. I watched his oddly yellow eyes.

"Fang," I greeted. I suddenly shivered and realized how truly freezing I was.

Doctor Cullen came over and felt my forehead. "Hmm a little warm," He said, but I was gone. I saw the photo in my eyes.

I saw max and the flock flying. They landed and were running towards the hospital when suddenly Erasers were everywhere. The flock was surrounded.

I gasped and sat up so quickly my head spun sickeningly. Doctor Cullen grabbed my shoulder but I brushed him off and got up.

"Hey, get back in bed!" He called but I was outside my room now.

I looked around wildly. I needed to find a window. I finally understood. I wasn't seeing the future, I was seeing the present. I saw a window and ran to it. A doctor came out of no where and I dodged him.

I caught the eye of someone unexpected. I saw the boy from one of my visions of Alice. I gasped, but continued to run towards the window. I looked the other way to see Doc staring at me with a terrifying expression. I sucked in a deep breath and smashed through it. I heard angry and frightened yells as I fell towards the earth. I snapped open my wings and flew around the corner of the building. I saw the scene I was looking for and dived. I prayed I wasn't too late.

Max and flock were being pushed towards a van and I landed. I started throwing punches and the flock all smiled slightly and fought harder. It was a short fight in comparison. There were doctors coming outside now. I was pushed to the ground but I was up fast. They shoved Max and the rest of the flock in the van and it tore off down the street. I ignored the yell behind me and took off to follow the van.

I landed on top and someone shot through the roof. It just clipped my arm. I yelled in pain. The bullet wasn't in my arm but it hurt like hell. My arm was starting to bleed and I knew this was bad. The van swerved and I nearly fell off. I heard the flock yelling at me. Everyone was yelling at me today!

They swerved again and I tumbled to the side. My hands scrambled desperately for the edge of the van as I tumbled towards earth. My eyes widened as the road rushed towards me. I gasped in a breath of air as I was just about to hit the cement.


	3. The Cullens

Chapter 3

(Fang's POV)

Just as I was about to hit the ground I was suddenly in someone's arms. I looked up at Alice and smiled in surprise. The boy from the vision was there too, he ran in front of the van and put out his hands. The van was suddenly crunched backwards and the back wheels lifted off the ground.

Alice set me on the ground. She grabbed the back door of the van and ripped it off. She snarled and jumped into the back of the van. I staggered to my feet and walked forward. As I did 4 erasers were thrown out of the back of the van. They were crumpled up on the ground. The flock and Alice jumped out of the back.

Max saw me and ran over. Her eyes were sad as she hugged me. I lifted her off the ground and twirled her in a circle. I kissed her cheek softly and Max rested her head on my right shoulder. She squeezed me once and let go. The flock came over and hugged me. Nudge started rambling about how she was going to sign my cast a thousand times.

The boy came to the front and puffed out a breath. "That was tiring." He said and grinned at a silent joke.

Alice giggled, "Nice Edward." She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow and the flock exchanged confused glances. "So…" I said awkwardly.

Alice looked at me, "Do you mind telling me why you're looking for me?" She asked me.

"You keep appearing in photographs in my mind." I said and the flock looked even more confused. "Well at first their photographs, then they start moving and they get colour and it's really strange but ya." I said feeling totally mental.

"You're not crazy, unless you want to call Alice crazy too." Edward said with a small grin.

Alice's hand reached up without looking at him and smacked him in arm. "I see the future too," She clarified.

"Actually I see the present," I said and she cocked her head to the side. "Well I see the present of someone else." I said, "But that doesn't make sense why I keep seeing you." I said.

"Well… I'm your great aunt." She said with a small smile.

I thought that through for a second, while the flock looked shocked I nodded, "Makes sense. Only question, why the hell are you still alive? Mom said…" I said but I stopped. My eyes watered involuntarily. My arms twitched slightly and I ignored the flock as I sniffed and quickly wiped my eyes. I sniffed and said, "Mom said you died a long time ago."

Alice glanced at Edward and he nodded and she frowned and he shook his head. "Maybe," He said as if he admitting something.

I felt light headed. My knees were bending under me and my eyes were drooping. I felt like I was going to fall over. Suddenly the ground was rushing towards me and I instinctively put my arms out. Cold hands caught me.

I looked up at Alice and she picked me up and carried me, "We better get back to the hospital." She said and I felt my eyes closing.

When I awoke I was back in the hospital bed with the whole flock sleeping around the room. I felt the side of my head. There was gauze taped there. That wasn't unusual, I had had gauze taped to the side of my head for the last couple days, but I couldn't feel the edge of metal in my head. All I could feel was strange bumps. I smiled, so they had finally fixed me up.

I looked at my forearm where the bullet clipped me. There was stuff wrapped around it and I flexed my fingers. They were fine. I sat up slowly.

I looked at the flock. The 11 year old Gassy and the 9 year old Angel were curled up together on the floor. The 14 year old Nudge was sleeping a foot away and the 17 year old Max was asleep in one of the air chairs beside my bed. The 17 year old, and extremely tall, Iggy was asleep on the floor.

Iggy twitched in his sleep and I looked wildly around for something to throw at him. I sighed and snapped my fingers loudly.

He sat bolt up right. He looked at me and I smiled. Iggy had gotten surgery in his eyes, courtesy of his parents, and so he smiled and walked over.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Fit as a fiddle." I said with a grin. _Jesus I've changed_, I thought.

Iggy sniggered, "Okay," He said, he looked over at Max who was sleeping in an arm chair. "She was freaking out about you the whole time." He whispered to me.

It was my turn to snigger, "Nice," I said.

"So, I hear you play piano now," Iggy said.

I nodded, "Ya, I'm pretty good actually." I said and he nodded. We kept talking. I missed Iggy a lot. He was my best friend, after Max, and we could just talk about guy stuff. He talked about girls at his school and just talked about the normal stuff in his life. I was happy to hear about it, my life had stayed pretty abnormal so I was glad that somewhere at least one member of the flock was getting something normal.

The flock started moving when Doctor Cullen came in. "So, I see you met my daughter and son." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward and Alice," He said.

My eyes narrowed, "They aren't your children. I know that Alice is my great aunt." I said.

He smiled, "I know. Okay, we have a small issue. See you're only living relative was your mother and she died so you are either going to an orphanage or you can let my wife and I adopt you and you can have a home."

"What do you mean living relative?" Max asked through narrowed eyes.

He looked around, "This is not the place." He said and we nodded.

30 minutes later Doctor Cullen, Carlisle, was driving us to his house. My new house, actually.

Our mouths dropped at just the sight of it.

Angel squealed happily from the back seat. Now that she was 9 she had learned a little self control with the mind reading thing, but she still loved to invade your mind every now and then. "It's so beautiful Carlisle!" She squealed and Nudge started rambling with her.

The flock glared at them, but they kept going, until gassy reached over and covered both their mouths. Max and Iggy laughed while I smiled. Jeez, I had missed the flock so much.

He parked and we piled out. He opened the front door and we all piled inside. Inside there was a group of people. There was a really beautiful girl standing beside a really muscled guy who had his hand on her waist. There was Alice beside a tall blond boy that kind of reminded me of Iggy in tiny ways. There was a woman who was no doubt Carlisle's wife and Edward was standing beside a girl and he had his hand on her waist.

"Fang wins." Iggy said almost immediately.

"I thought we agreed that Max wins," Gassy said in a slightly confused voice.

"I still say that I win." Nudge butted in.

"Nope, Fang totally wins." Max said with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Max wins, her mom frequently makes chocolate chip cookies," I said. It was the never ending just-for-fun argument about who had the best family.

Angel and Gassy opened their mouths to argue, while Nudge placed her hands on her waist and looked like she was going to start acting stubborn. Iggy rolled his eyes and Max gave me a look. Someone behind us cleared their throat loudly before we could get a good argument going.

We all grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Nudge said with a giggle, "It's the never ending argument about who has the best family." She explained.

"Which is why Max wins," I said sounding tired.

"Which is why Fang wins," Iggy said louder with a laugh.

"You guys know my family is so much better then yours!" Nudge practically shouted.

We all started talking at once and someone cleared their throats again and we all grinned sheepishly again. "Sorry," I muttered.

The really big and muscled one laughed, "You guys are nearly as funny as Bella."

"Shut it Emmett." The girl standing beside Edward snapped.

Edward sniggered under his breath.

Carlisle smiled, "This is my family, my wife, Esme, my adopted children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and my daughter-in-law, Bella." He said with a small smile.

"Hi," The flock coursed and we burst out laughing. Jesus, we were jittery today.

"Um," Max said surprising a laugh, "I'm Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel. We were named after things that apply to us." She added. They all looked confused. "I'm actually Maximum Ride. Iggy means fire and he's a pyro so ya, Nudge you have to nudge her to make her be quiet. Gassy is the gasman, stay upwind." She said with a grin, "Angel is angel because she's an angel." She said and Angel smiled proudly.

"Why are you Fang then?" Emmett asked.

The flock laughed and Edward smothered a laugh in his hand.

"I used to bite the whitecoats." I flashed an almost evil grin, "For fun."

Max was practically falling over with laugher. Edward looked at her and his eyes lit with something and he practically smothered himself.

There was a thump behind me as Nudge fell to the ground as she couldn't lift herself any longer. She burst out laughing on the floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you thinking about that time when I wouldn't let go of that woman's hand?" I asked and the flock started laughing again. There was this one time when I was 8 and I got a hold of a whitecoats hand. I had sunk my teeth in her hand and refused to let go. She started freaking out and the other whitecoats tried to calm her down but she was going nuts and hitting me and screaming. My teeth had pierced her skin and she had smacked me in the head so many times as she screamed and freaked out. She was an intern so it was expected, but other then the sound of her screaming you could hear the flock laughing their butts off. I rolled my eyes again, "Get over it, it wasn't that funny." I said.

"Yes, it was!" Nudge gasped out.

I sighed. "If we can pick ourselves off the floor please," I said and Nudge picked herself up.

Esme invited us into the kitchen so we could sit down and not fall over the door matt if we burst into fits of giggles again.

Alice sighed, "So we have to tell you something. After you hear this you don't have to stay with us because I know it might frighten you." She said.

"Does this have to do with the fact that you're like my age, but you're my great aunt?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together and she nodded.

We were all silent and Alice fidgeted. Bella finally sighed, "Can I get this over with?" She asked and everyone stared at her. Bella smiled at Alice and she seemed to relax. "Look Fang, the flock, the Cullens are really, actually, vampires. Ya, I know, your probably thinking, 'what the heck!?' but really it's not that big of a deal. I mean I'm human and I don't entirely mind and you've seen some strange stuff. So really you shouldn't freak out or anything. I mean there is nothing wrong with vampires! I mean I'm married to Edward." She said rambling on.

"Wow Nudge moment." Iggy sniggered.

The Cullen's watched our faces.

We weren't freaking out and I wondered why I wasn't freaking out. "Is that it?" I asked and their eyes looked in danger of popping out.

"You're not freaking out?" Alice asked and eyed Jasper for a second.

"Nope they're fine," Jasper said shaking his head in disbelief, but I noticed his eyes paused on Max for just a second.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Emmett asked in a purely curious tone.

I shrugged, "I got over strange stuff like this a long time ago," I said, but I could kind of feel the shock growing in my chest. I guess it hadn't really sunk in that they were really, actually vampires, but what I said was true, I had gotten over strange stuff long ago. I had no reason to be afraid or worried, I watched Alice's face. It was a face that made me feel secure, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was really, truly related to me. She was bonded to me in a way different from anyone else in this room and it held me down, secured me to the ever changing earth.

The flock nodded, "I mean, come on, we'd have to be the biggest hypocrites if we thought you guys were weird when our differences actually show," Nudge said.

She looked like she was going to keep going but Iggy said sharply, "Zip." Nudge smiled sheepishly but remained quiet.

"The only thing I'm wondering about is…" Max said but she bit her lip.

"What we drink?" Edward asked for her. "We only drink animal blood," he answered her.

My eyes narrowed, "How did you know she was going to ask that?" I asked.

"I can read minds," Edward admitted.

"Oh, I can too!" Angel squealed loudly and everyone looked at her. "Oh, sorry," She giggled. "I can also breathe under water and…" She launched into her list of things she could so and the little branched off things she could do from that.

Max cleared her throat unnecessarily loud.

"So, if you want," Alice started not looking at me, "You can stay here and live here and stuff." She glanced at Bella, "We have to move soon, but we'll make sure you guys know where we're heading." She said.

Max glanced at me, "Can we like have a flock huddle for a second?" She asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said and they all disappeared.

"That was so cool," Gassy mumbled.

"So Fang, is this was you want?" Max asked.

I looked around the kitchen, "I think this is the only place that I could feel at home." I said softly. "I mean I feel too abnormal to be in the normal world. At least here I know that these people are as odd as I am," I said.

The flock looked so... understanding. It was nice to not have to explain myself so much.

"Sounds sweet ma bro," Iggy said with a smirk. He held out a fist and hit it with mine.

We sniggered as Max rolled her eyes. "Alright you 'brothers from another mother' break it up." She said and Iggy and I laughed.

"So you're going to stay?" Max asked.

"Yes, I'm going to stay," I said and she smiled, but to me it seemed a little forced.

"You know," Max said, "They have a piano, I saw it on the way in." She added.

I twitched _piano?_ I thought. I was itching to go over and play it. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened with excitement and the songs fluttered through my head and my fingers started playing without the keyboard.

Max laughed, "You look very excited."

"Oh I am, was it a nice one?" I asked with my wide excited eyes.

Max's eyebrows pulled together, "I have no idea. I'm not a piano freak." She said.

I chuckled, "Just one more thing to add to the list," I mumbled. "Hey! Yo! You guys can come back!" I called.

They appeared in front of us.

"That was so cool," Gassy whispered again. Emmett smiled at him and Gassy looked at him. I could practically hear the gears clicking. Emmett was without a doubt one of Gassy's new role models. I wasn't sure if that is a good thing.

Edward and Angel sniggered. The whole room seemed to roll their eyes at the same time, but otherwise ignored the two of them.

"So," Alice said rocking back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heals. "What's it going to be?" She asked almost reluctantly.

I shrugged, "I'm staying." I said and she smiled in excitement. She went excited Angel and Nudge on me then. She bounced over and hugged me. She kissed the top of her head and bounced out of the room practically singing about which room I could have and Jasper rolled his eyes and followed her.

The Cullens all came and gave their awkward clap on the back or whatever.

Bella went to the stove and said, "You guys want dinner?" She asked. Esme was beside her to watch.

We all muttered agreement and Iggy walked over. "I'll see what you can do." Iggy said smugly, "I'm the flock's cook," he said his eyes scrutinizing her every move now.

In the end when she placed the homemade pizza and coleslaw in front of us, "Sorry I know they don't really go together usually." She muttered but we had already attacked it with our slightly sharp, and are some cases, lethal teeth. We ate like rabid raccoons. Nudge licked the plate, her tongue making a slight slippery squeaking noise. Max is the only one who looked half civil; she used her fork at one point.


	4. Experiment

**Hey sorry it's kind of short, but i _think_ the next chapter is longer...**

**I'm sorry I've forgotten to introduce myself...**

**my name is...**

**If **

**Anyone **

**Knew **

**I **

**Would**

**or... iakiw... short and simple. Abbreviations... gotta love 'em. I am 14 years old and I live somewhere in canada (good luck figuring out where mischievous grin) Alright...**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4

(Fang's POV)

We hadn't gotten much out of the hospital food, they only served us normal meals and we were too cautious and paranoid to actually ask for more. Plus we were all still recovering from lack of food for so long. Heck, I still had room to fill out and I was now voted as the couch potato.

We all got thirsty at about the same time and scrambled for the fridge and looked around helplessly for glasses. Gassy got impatient and popped the lid off the milk and was about to chug it when Bella interrupted the food frenzy and practically yelled, "The glasses are in the cupboard!" She pulled them out and started pouring glasses and we all fought for the first ones.

"You know you shouldn't eat so fast…" She said but we weren't listening as we carried the glasses of milk to the table. Gassy and Nudge were drinking it on the way.

We went back into the rabid eating thing we had going on. We were finally done eating so we hoped off the stools we were sitting on, Nudge gave the coleslaw bowl one last lick, and we turned. We hadn't seen or heard the Cullens behind us.

Rosalie looked kind of disgusted, while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward looked amused and on the verge of laughing. Carlisle was restraining a laugh by the look of it and Esme had a hand against her mouth. Bella's shoulders were shaking as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

Max laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. I grinned while she chuckled awkwardly and said, "Ya, we were hungry."

I smiled, "The average bird boy needs 3000 calories a day." I informed them.

"Hey, it applies to us girls too!" Nudge argued.

"Ya, but I have to live with them." I said with a mocking smile. She huffed, "And on a daily basis we don't always get those 3000." I added.

Carlisle looked us over with a look of disapproval. "It shows," he muttered his eyes on my overly thin waistline.

"No it doesn't," Bella said looking us over.

"Fang can fit in extra small low-rider girls' jeans," Angel said with an angelic smile. They're eyes widened.

I scowled at Angel, "We were doing an experiment," I explained.

Emmett let out a roar of laugher, "An experiment of what?" He asked.

"To see how small clothes we could wear. Guys jeans were originally too big around the waist for Fang so we thought it would be funny to see how small he could go." Nudge explained, "Of course we had to get Angel to make him wear them in the first place, but ya." She added.

I let out a low growl from deep in my throat, "There was no way you were getting me in those jeans voluntarily." I said tightly.

Iggy sighed, "I wish I'd seen that." He whispered. I shot a glare at him and he grinned at me.

"You were blind once?" Edward asked directing his question to Iggy.

"Yep, but now I got 20/20 vision." Iggy said proudly. "My parents got me this type of surgery." Iggy said, "I can't remember the name but it had to do with fixing the retinal scaring and fixing some optic nerves," he added.

"Damn basta-" Gassy started to say but Max smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow. Dang… fatherless people" He started again and I smiled, "at the school fuc-" Max smacked him again, "Messed, messed up his vision," Gassy said his hands half over his head.

Max gave him a stern look.

"Okay, well Fang, do you want to see your room then?" Esme asked politely.

I shrugged and followed her. We all made it up the stairs and Esme led me to a room that faced the back glass wall of the house. It was pretty empty. There was a small couch type thing against the west corner and there was soft carpet on the ground. There was a delicate looking light above my head.

"It's the spare room," Esme explained and I nodded.

"We'll buy you new stuff for your room tomorrow." Carlisle said.

I had forgotten something. "I forgot to ask, do you have a piano?" I asked with a slightly dazed feeling. "Wait," I said and I closed my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced a picture to appear. A picture of a piano in the front living room sharked in my eyes, I circled it, getting every view, and then it burst into colour. I smiled, "Ah, the living room." I said with a small smile.

I opened my eyes and Edward and Angel looked interested. "That was so cool!" Angel squealed.

"That was fascinating." Edward said a strange light in his eyes, "You play?" He asked me suddenly.

"Uh ya, not well, but okay, I guess, I mean." I was rambling trying to force down the shyness embedded in my personality and fight off the embarrassment of the sudden center of attention. "I find the pieces from songs and play them." I explained, "I can't really make anything up on my own and classical is too… boring." I said with a smile.

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Ya it's pretty boring. I play my own music." He said proudly.

Esme smacked his shoulder, "Don't brag Edward, it's not polite." She scolded.

"I wasn't," Edward muttered looking like a small boy caught doing something wrong. Esme smiled and nudged him playfully in the ribs with her elbow.

"So you can all crash in here or something," Alice said excitedly.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. Alice seemed to swell in happiness for a second because she squealed happily and hugged me again.

I blinked and I saw something that made me gasp. The school, its lights suddenly turned on. I had completely forgotten that _Erasers_ had shown up out of no where! I was suddenly going towards it. It burst into colour and I went through some doors. I zipping down a hallway in black and white then it burst into colour and I winced as I saw all the cages. The animals in the cages were so… disturbing. I mean it was like looking at death. Those creatures were probably the most disgusting, horrifying, creepy and sickening things I'd ever seen. They were pure nasty in a bottle. Those poor animals looked so messed up I convulsed. I could practically smell the antiseptic. The picture changed and I was in front of a huge group of erasers. A whitecoat said, "Okay, go get them," and it all disappeared.


	5. Choices

Chapter 5

(Fang's POV)

I felt two cold hands holding me up. Alice. I convulsed again and felt like I was truly going to hurl my dinner.

"Fang, what did you see?" Alice asked.

"I think… I'm going to be sick." I said through clenched teeth.

I glanced at Edward and Angel. Angel was still and pail standing only a foot from me with wide, terrified, horrified eyes.

Edward was staring off to space with a horrified look. Finally he spoke, "That was the sickest thing I've ever see!" He almost yelled.

I convulsed at just the thought of it. Alice set me on the floor and I lay down so I could see the ceiling. I breathed deeply and noticed Angel still frozen in space.

"What happened?" Max asked pure, raw, fear in her eyes.

"The school," I gasped out. "It's back, and it's sicker than before," I said.

"No," The flock, minus Angel and I, groaned.

"They are coming after us," I gasped out, "They have to be. Why would they try to kidnap you guys and I just saw a group of erasers told to go find someone. No one has been able to stay out as long as us." I fought out every word, the mere image - imbedded in my mind - of those horrifying creatures haunted me behind my eyelids.

I held my arms out to Angel as I sat up. She crumpled from her stone still stance and sat on my lap. Tears came to her eyes and started to slowly spill over. I rubbed her back as she choked on her tears, "They were so…" She choked on her tears, "defenseless. It's not right." She gasped out. She hugged me and I patted her little head.

She sniffled on my shirt and turned to Max. She reached her arms out and Max picked her up. I mean I could only do so much. After all, Max was the 'mom.'

I lay back on the floor, I was exhausted. The photo-seeing-the-present-thing really took a lot out of me; I took comfort in the fact that I didn't feel like hurling anymore. There was sweat on my forehead I realized, but other then that I was relatively fine.

_Hmm, the floor is really quite comfortable_, I thought as the world around me almost seemed to dim and my head fell to the side.

Suddenly a sharp snapping noise sounded and my eyes instinctively shot open. Edward's cold, white, stone hand was over my eyes. It appeared he had snapped to wake me up.

"What?" I whined.

"We are discussing what we are going to do about the school. You might want to be conscious for this part." Edward said politely.

I glared at his fingers and I felt the strong, and quite animalistic, urge to grab his hand and bite it. Edward raised an eyebrow at me - evidently he was reading my mind - I held out my hand and he helped me up.

I went and sat on the couch and Angel and Gassy came to sit with me. Nudge ran over and I moved Angel to my lap so Nudge could sit too.

The Cullens, Iggy and Max followed us over. "So, should we all stay here?" Max asked. "Or should we go somewhere else?" She asked.

"What about our families?" Gassy asked worry in his small round eyes.

Max seemed to think about this for a while. "They will need protecting," she said, "Without protection they can become targets."

"But how will we know if one of us gets caught?" Angel's small voice spoke from my lap and she looked like she was ready to go to bed. I rubbed her back.

"You could send each other some kind a message every day so you know if one of you goes missing the message will stop." Alice suggested.

"How would we do that though?" Gassy asked.

"You could all post on my blog." I suggested.

"But we wouldn't know if you were fine and we wouldn't know if anyone else was in trouble and you might not be able to contact us from your blog." Iggy reasoned.

"Email," A voice said out of the blue and we all looked at Rosalie. "You could just send an email with everything that happened during the day on it so you know what's happening with each other and that you're safe."

"That could work," Max said absentmindedly. The flock nodded in varies of enthusiasm. "It's settled," Max said, "So we'll sleep here tonight and be on our way tomorrow," She said with a nod.

We nodded and Angel closed her eyes. The Cullens left and we all settled down. Max tucked in the little ones while Iggy and I lay on the floor and whispered our last bits of conversation.

"So any girls catch your eye?" I asked elbowing Iggy playfully in the ribs.

He scowled at me and pushed my elbow away. "Nope," He answered and he seemed to be telling the truth.

I frowned and winced as my face erupted in pain. "Ow." I muttered.

"Face hurt?" Iggy asked with a smile.

I groaned, "Like a bit-" I started but Max kicked me in the side. "Ow!" I hissed.

"No swearing!" Max hissed angrily.

"You didn't have to kick me," I said unhappily. "My body hurts enough without you kicking me." I said making a pouting face.

Max laughed as she lay down next to me. She kissed my cheek. "Sorry." She whispered in my ear before she turned over. I looked at Iggy and grinned. My eyebrows wiggled around and he nudged me in the arm and rolled over.

The next day I woke up stiff. I stretched and opened my eyes to see Max sitting and waiting for me to get up. I struggled to get vertical. I went and sat beside her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine in a few days."

"I meant about this family."

"What about them?"

"What if you get hurt living with them. They do drink blood."

"Max, you know I can defend myself."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Every time I look at your face I want to cry." Her fingers traced over my sore, bruised skin.

I gently took her fingers and kissed them. I leaned and my lips pressed softly to her lips. Her lips moved under mine. She let go and lay her head on my chest. "I'll be fine. I'm the one person you don't have to worry about." I whispered to her and kissed her hair.

She nodded onto my chest and got up. She took my good hand and led me downstairs. I sat on one of the stools and Iggy passed me a plate of scrambled eggs. I listened to the radio and bobbed my head to the beat.

"Hmm, what is this song?" I asked Iggy.

"It's Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers!" Nudge and Angel squealed together.

The flock laughed. I shook my head, "It's alright I guess. Little too popish for me though," I said and Angel and Nudge glared at me.

They started singing along and Max rolled her eyes.

Once I was finished breakfast I hopped off the stool and walked towards the living room. "Hey!" Max called and I heard stools being pushed back as the followed me. I walked over and I saw the piano. My eyes widened and I made a beeline for it.

I sat down and my fingers brushed over the keys. I felt a surge of confidence and I didn't feel awkward at all, which is how I usually feel when people see me about to play the piano.

I closed my eyes and started play Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn by Hellogoodbye. It took me forever to find the piano version of that song, but I found it and I can play it.

_The wilted flowers that I gave  
Not as nice as your bouquet  
All the lyrics that I wrote  
Not as smart as the words you spoke  
Starlight above my hometown  
Ain't as bright as the star I've found  
Every drawing that I drew  
Was never ever as cute as you_

I'm serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
I've gotta find out all the things  
and find out where she got her wings  
Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
Feel like I will never learn  
How can I check lost and found  
When I'm too busy getting down?  
  
_Take it back to square one._

My left wrist was straining with the effort of moving my fingers. I ignored the signal telling me to stop. My fingers moved smoothly over the keys.__

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

I swear I'm not kidding  
We're just looking to fit in  
With all the other answers  
Questions never confirmed  
States that keep us far apart  
Turn down the beating of my heart  
Mark the places in my book  
With photographs we never took  
I swear that I'm not kidding  
Night time is so pretty  
With all the stars above your eyes  
And sneaking out and making ties  
States that keep us far apart  
Track the beating with a chart  
Mark the rhythms that I shook  
Every time I caught you look! 

I could feel their presence behind me. I ignored them. I knew the Cullens and the flock was there. The calm that surrounded me was soothing. Suddenly the Cullens were gone, but the calm was still there. I focused on the calm and the music.__

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one!

I sighed in content and my fingers slipped from the keys. I turned around to see the flock staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Dude, that was awesome," Gazzy said.

I shrugged, "I know other ones better."

Max was practically beaming. She came and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand with the cast. "How can play with this thing?" She asked raising my hand to her eyes.

"I have super powers," I said with a mocking grin.

"Oh shut up you." Max said and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She took off the lid before I realized what was happening.

"Guys," I groaned as the younger kids squealed and took turns scribbling little notes on my cast

Iggy just came over took the pen and wrote "This cast belongs to Monkey Face aka Fang" and wrote a big Iggy on it before giving it to Max.

"Hey!" I said and he smiled. Max wrote something on the side of my cast that I couldn't see. As I tried to see it she leaned over my arm and kissed me.

Angel and Gazzy said "Eww" while Nudge giggled.

Iggy made a mock angry noise, "Like, get a room," He said in a very gay voice.

We laughed at that and I was still trying to see what Max wrote. She truly put it in a spot I couldn't see.

The Cullens walked in just then. "Let's go buy a bedroom." Edward said with false enthusiasm.

Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper piled into the car and they looked at us as if waiting for us to follow.

"Lead the way," I said.

Max shouted with a grin, "U and A!"

We all shot open our wings and ran. We all threw ourselves into the air at the same time and Alice's Porsche's wheels spun backwards so fast there was smoke.

Her car practically flew down the street and we shot after it… about 300 miles above them.

They started to slow down as they approached a small city. They parked outside of the city and waved there hands.

Nudge chuckled evilly. "Let's scare 'em," She tucked in her wings, screamed in joy and shot towards the earth like a rocket. We all followed.

We were about 50 feet above the earth when we pulled out our wings and let them pull us back up. We circled once above them before landing properly.

"That was so scary!" Bella said with wide half terrified eyes.

We all smiled. "Its fun," Nudge said, "Maybe we should take you some time. It's totally awesome. You feel weightless… well… we are practically weightless. Max only weights 90 pounds and she's 17 now." Nudge said and she was going to keep going but Iggy placed a hand securely over her mouth.

We all piled into Edward's car and all piled out in a time so short it was kind of confusing.

We all walked into a store and Nudge was so excited she squealed and did a cartwheel, walked on her hands for a minute and did a back flip onto her feet all at once. Did I mention she's into gymnastics now? She squealed and Angel ran with her into the store. I rolled my eyes and followed them in.

Today was proving to be one of the best days of my life. The flock just ran up and down isles of stuff while the 4 Cullen's tried to restrain us. I have never laughed as much as I have today. In the end the Cullen's had bought me everything I needed. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all sat eating their icecream in the food court as Max, Iggy and I talked.

"So, we send the email after school." Max said and we nodded.

Iggy glanced between Max and me before saying, "I'm going over to the others."

I took a deep breath and looked at Max. She smiled at me.

"We'll be fine." I whispered to her.

"I don't like this." She whispered back. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey," I said softly as I wiped under her eyes, keeping the tears away. "What happened to my strong Max?" I asked her.

She sniffed, "She's right here." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry where is she?" I asked with a smirk.

"She's right here!" Max said louder and threw her arms around me.

"Ah, that's what I thought." I whispered in her ear, I kissed her on the cheek, "You'll, we'll, be fine. Trust me. You don't have to worry about me." I whispered. She nodded onto my shoulder. I squeezed her, "What did you write on my arm?" I asked.

She let out a small laugh, "I truly love you. Don't get hurt, Love Max."

I held her close to me. I didn't know when I'd see Max again. "I love you, Max." I whispered in her ear. It was the first time I had said that to her.

She pulled away to kiss me lips softly. She lay her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Please, don't get hurt. I can't stand to see you like this."

"I'm fine, the bruises are almost gone and my arm bone in nearly healed. The scar is patching up already and my nose is practically perfect," I said. My nose had healed the fastest. It didn't need anything to hold it steady or anything. Carlisle was going to remove that cast on my arm either later tonight or tomorrow. The stitches on the side of my temple were already out and my face's colour was only a little bit off.

Max nodded and I looked past her for a second. I looked down at her. "There is one thing I want to do before we have to go our separate ways." I said and she looked up at me.

I motioned towards the photo booth a few feet from us and she got up. "Guys, come here!" She called.

We spent such a long time in the photo booth. There were group photos and a picture of every flock member with every other flock member. Angel, Gassy and Nudge shot a photo together and Max, Iggy and I shot a photo together. In the end we all got a group photo, several photos with the other flock members, and a photo of the smaller groups.

We all put the photos somewhere. Nudge placed hers in her purse pocket, Gassy and Angel put theirs in their pockets. Iggy placed them in his back pocket and Max placed them slowly in her pocket with care. I opened my wallet and placed them in the clear pockets that were for credit cards. I could flip through them now and see every single on of the most important people in my life.

Suddenly Nudge and Gazzy were crying. Angel joined in soon after. Iggy's face crumpled in pain before he started bawling too. Max blinked furiously, but they soon erupted from her eyes. My tears spilled over from my eyes and I noticed Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice watching us. Angel and Nudge reached out for a group hug and we all came in.

We stayed there like that, letting our tears fall on each other and mourning. Mourning the fact that we weren't going to be together anymore, mourning because our false hope that the school had been destroyed had been crushed.

"I swear on the gravity that holds me to this earth, I will always love you all, and nothing can tear us apart, no matter the miles, you all will always be with me." Max whispered.

We held each other there for an immeasurable time. Finally we all slowly let go and put on our brave faces and walked out of the store with the Cullen's following.

That night passed like a blur. Carlisle cut off my cast on my arm and we sat around watching videos. Max was securely under my arm the whole time and that's how I fell asleep, how we all fell asleep.

In the morning I awoke when Max shifted in her sleep. I sighed. Today I would be alone to start my new life. Was it even possible that today would last? Could I live through today?

I lifted myself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. I was only half surprised to see the Cullen's there. "Hi," I said lamely as I sat down.

They all smiled at me before Alice said, "Hi Fang. Don't worry it'll all work out fine. I saw." She said and my brain took a while to realize what the heck she was talking about.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled.

She gave me an anxious look before turning to Jasper and talking really quickly to him. I couldn't understand what she said.

Just then ice shot out under my skin and I twitched as I felt the cold. I saw a picture before my eyes. The erasers were grouping and talking. "Go from the west, go after the broken brat." An eraser snarled.

"But, Randle, he's the fighter." Another eraser said.

"Yes, but he can see our decisions and the rest of them might come after him. It doesn't matter, get him!" They took off.

Suddenly I was back in the kitchen. I stood and pushed against off against the counter. The Cullen's exchanged confused looks other then Edward who was suddenly in front of me. I glared at him, "Move aside Edward." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"I can't let you do what you're planning on doing." Edward said a strange sort of pain in his eyes.

My eyes narrowed, "Would you rather they come here? They only want me, if you give them what they want, they leave. It's simple."

"I can't let you give yourself to them."

"Haven't you ever known someone who was going to hurt the people you love? And the only thing you could do to stop them from hurting them more was to do something you didn't want to do." My voice shook with pain; letting the Erasers take me was going to be very hard enough without having to break everyone's hearts along the way.

Edward paused four a second, "No one has to get hurt." He answered looking down. "We can take care of a few wolf boys right?" He asked.

Emmett and Jasper roared with enthusiasm, which woke the flock.

They all stumbled into the kitchen and glanced between me, Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." I answered immediately.

Rosalie scuffed, "Lie of the century."

Max gave me the 'tell me' look and I gave her the 'later' look and she gave me the 'now!' look. My eyes narrowed at her and she narrowed hers back.

Nudge groaned, "They're doing that talking though the eyes thing again."

"Except this time I'm not getting many answers." Max grumbled, "What happened?" Max asked.

I glanced at Angel and she looked afraid, "Max," Her small voice but through everything, "The erasers, they're here." She whispered.

Max's eyes widened and she glared at me, "You knew." She accused.

I shrugged and said, "Next choice of action?" I asked glancing at Carlisle.

"There is no negotiating with these… erasers?" He asked me.

"Nope, none at all," Iggy answered. "Its kill first ask questions later with these guys." He glanced at Gazzy, "Do you have bleach?" he asked suddenly.

Max groaned, "No bombs," She mumbled but Gazzy and Iggy were already going though the cupboards.

"Operation Blow Up Their As-Butts" Gazzy corrected himself under Max's glare, "Is a go!" He shouted holding up a bottle of bleach.

Iggy grinned, "Into the air?" Iggy asked and Gazzy ran to the front door.

I ran after them, I saw the small cloud of black and took off. The Cullen's watched me.

"Fang don't!" Edward shouted and Angel let out a scream of denial.

_I'm not being stupid, I won't get caught._ I thought to reassure them.

I put on my brave face and shot at the mob of erasers. They saw me and got ready to attack. I was on an upward angle and by the time I got them I was above them. I closed my wings and my legs shot down to the erasers. My feet collided with one of their heads and the eraser dropped like a rock. I flew and fought. I was hit in the chest and I gasped and my wings shot in. I dropped a good 20 feet before I flung out my wings and shot into the forest. I heard an explosion from above and I knew it was Iggy's and Gazzy's doing.

I looked back to see a bunch of erasers flying through the close trees. I flew with text book precision and expertise. One of them crashed into a tree, which sent another into a different one. I laughed and flew faster.

I shot into the clearing where the Cullen's house is. The rest of the flock suddenly ambushed the erasers following me.

I turned in mid air and was caught in the shoulder by an eraser. We both fell towards the earth and as we fought as we fell. My back hit the earth and the air was knocked out of me. I ignored the need for air as my hands clapped down on the beasts' ears and he cried out in pain. He was suddenly thrown off me and I looked up to see Alice and Jasper attacking the thing. I was up in a second; another eraser landed and came at me. I grinned and he slowly stopped. I faked a left punch and put all my weight into the right punch. His head snapped to the side and blood splattered out of his mouth he went down like a rock.

Suddenly my arms were locked behind my back. I snarled under my breath and stomped on the eraser's foot. I was still caught. "Stop struggling freak," He whispered in my ear, "We don't have to hurt your friends… do we?" He asked in me ear. Fear spread through my bones and I felt like I was shaking. I shook my head. "Good freak." He growled in my ear.

I looked around wildly. "Max! Alice!" I yelled as he dragged me down the road. I called all their names and suddenly I was let go. I landed on the ground with an "oof." Alice had come and pushed him away. She was now standing over me protectively.

"I'll be back, when you're little friends are gone." He snarled at me.

I recognized him just then, he was Randle from my vision, "Randle."

He grinned a wolfish grin, "The whitecoats will be so interested to see that you're power is so clear." He said and I shuddered in fear. "See ya freak, catch you later… literally." He laughed and took off.

I stood up and watched him go. The other eraser's followed.

I turned to Alice, "Don't tell Max." I whispered to her and she nodded with a confused look. "I'll tell you later." I whispered as we went over to the flock.

"That sucked," Nudge grumbled.

"At least we know our fighting skills are still awesome." Gazzy said pretending to karate chop the air. We laughed.

"Alright," Max said, "We need to go protect our families." The flock nodded. I put my hands in my pockets and we all looked awkward.

"Oh, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella come with me to the backyard… I need… so help… with something." Esme said and the 5 of them left.

"Come Rose and Emmett I need… some assistance in my study." Carlisle said a little smoother than Esme and the others were gone.

I sighed and we all came together. "Remember email after school." Max said.

"3-o'clock-ish" Nudge added.

We all hugged and I watch them turn and fly away. I sat on the top step of the front porch as they flew away. I stayed there until it was dark out, just thinking.

"I will see them again." I whispered sternly as I got up, turned my back on the dark and walked into the house.


	6. New Friend

Chapter 6

(Fang's POV)

2 weeks later I was still hanging out around the Cullen's house. Bella was getting anxiety about her biting. She was worried she might want to hurt me. I told her to forget hurting me.

It's not like I really cared at this point.

I missed the flock terribly but tried to hide it. I was sure they all knew I missed them like crazy. I spent most of my time parked in front of the piano, either learning new songs or playing old ones.

I played like my life depended on it, because when I played there was only the piano. There was no pain, no worry, no shame, and no happiness. There was just you, the keys, the notes, and the sound. I tried some classical stuff, but it didn't consume my mind like the other music.

Carlisle said I had to attend school and I did. Someone would drive me there and back but I wasn't there in my mind. My fingers played the music on the top of my desk. In my head I could heard the music so it was nearly as good.

The day things started to change was when Jim Creek started talking to me. I was sitting at the back as usual and the sounds of the song I was playing were going through my head.

My fingers played down my desk as Casey Delaney came and sat next to me. She watched my fingers for a while as they danced across the desk.

"What are you playing?" She whispered to me.

I was startled that she knew I was playing something. I truly looked at her for the first time. She had flowing brownish blond hair and brown eyes. I nearly twitched. She looked so much like Max.

Max… I hadn't seen her in so long. The only comfort was her emails; her words spread out across the internet page.

I looked back at my fingers, which were still playing, "Just a song," I muttered.

She nodded, "Looks difficult," She mumbled.

She didn't talk to me for a while. She just stared ahead with glazed over eyes. It was obvious she wasn't listening to the teacher.

The song I was playing came to an end and I sat back and took out my notebook. I placed my pencil on the page and blinked. I was trying to force a vision. It worked, as I knew it would, after a little effort.

Max sitting in her desk at home, she looked kind of sad. No she was bored. I saw what she was writing. She was drawing a hawk. It was pretty good actually. She started to right something else. The word Fang was slowly drawn across the page. I smiled.

Suddenly I was brought back to hear my teacher said, "Mr. Cullen" a little too sternly.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

She glared at me for a moment before saying, "I'll see you at the end of the day Mr. Cullen." She scolded and I gaped.

_Crap_, I thought angrily.

"Ms. Evans, to be fair, you didn't really give him a chance to answer the question after you brought him back to earth." Casey said.

The class laughed, all except me, Casey and Ms. Evans.

"Yes, Casey, but I think if every class I have to bring a student back to earth I think I am entitled to putting him in detention." Ms. Evans practically growled. "Besides, Nick, do you know the answer?" She asked me.

I remained silent.

"So there." Ms. Evans said turning to the front.

Casey's eyes narrowed at Ms. Evan's back. I bit my lip. If I was late, Max would over react, and it would be chaos. Plus if she heard I got detention she would go into Max-freak-out-crazy-scolding mode.

I restrained the urge to call her a name or something. I could get up and leave, I'd get in worse trouble, but it would be so worth it. I mean she's the worst history teacher ever!

The bell rang just then and Ms. Evans said, "I'll expect you at 3 sharp Mr. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes and headed to my next class. I set my bag down and went over to the teacher. Mr. Creel and asked to use the bathroom. He nodded and I went.

I was washing my hands when another kid from my class came in. He nodded to me and walked into one of the stalls.

A few minutes later I was drying my hands when he came out and said, "Hey, you're Nick Cullen, right?"

"Ya," I answered shaking out my hands.

"Jim Creek," He said. Jim had dirty blond hair, which was cut short, but long enough that it just touched the eyebrows above his bright and piercing blue eyes. Jim was a thin and tall boy; he was often described as 'like a sting bean.' "So you got detention from Ms. Evil?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Ya," I muttered.

"Are you going to go?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm not; I got detention from her too. Back talk," He muttered while rolling his eyes. I chuckled. "Do you want to go to back to class… like right now or just hang out in here for a while?" he asked. I shrugged and he grinned. He leaned against the wall and said, "So you're new around here?" he asked. I nodded. "Them Cullen's just keep adopting you weirdoes." He said with a joking smile.

I laughed, "I know. My 'sibs' are kind of weird, but then again, all my sibs have been weird." I said.

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle had given me the back story that I'm a foster kid and jump from home to home. "Foster kid, I've lived in… so many different places now it would take a while to explain." I said.

"Whoa, are you serious? What was the shortest time you've ever spent in a home?" He asked, curious now.

I shrugged, "I don't know about when I was younger, but I think it was about week."

Jim's eyes widened, "Why?" He asked outraged.

I glanced at him measuring how much he should tell him, "I'm a lot of trouble. When I was younger, I would bite you if you got close enough to my mouth. A lot of people just don't like to be around me because… I don't know I'm not exactly a good boy."

He nodded, "I know what that's like. So what's the longest you've ever been somewhere?" He asked.

I sighed, "a month, with my mother… before she was killed in a car accident. That's why I'm back in the system. I'm here because of Alice." I said.

"Oh, sorry, dude, why Alice?" He asked with a frown.

_Oh damn,_ I thought, "She's my cousin and only living relative."

"Oh, so your mom wasn't like fit to take care of you?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"_I _didn't think so, but apparently…" I grumbled angrily.

"So I guess you never made too many friends then." Jim muttered.

"Yep, except when I spent what little time I had with my mom," I said and smiled. I sighed contently, "Max," I whispered as I pulled out my wallet. I flipped it open so he could see the pictures of the flock.

"We all had our nicknames." I started to explain, "Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or the gasman and Angel," I said pointing at them all.

Jim raised an eyebrow at me, "The Gasman?"

I chuckled, "That kid can fart man; seriously he's like a skunk."

Jim laughed, "Cool, what was yours?" He asked.

"Fang," I said, "we hardly used our real names."

Jim chuckled, "So, Fang, what were their real names?"

"Maxine, Ignatious, Monique, Martin and Angela." I said thinking quickly.

He nodded and I flipped to the last photo in which Max and I had kissed and hadn't realized the picture went off. I had to practically steal that one away from the little hyena's that are the flock.

"Ah, so she's you're girlfriend?" He asked.

I nodded, "But I don't know what will happen… with the distance."

"You'll see her again… right?"

I shrugged, "Only time will tell."

"My theory is… is that if you want something… if you work for it… it'll happen." Jim said. "So if you want to see her, and if you work to see her, you'll see her again."

I nodded, "Encouraging," I muttered with an almost sarcastic voice.

He chuckled, "So do you have siblings?" he asked.

"Nope, you?" I asked.

"Yep, I have a bratty older sister, but my parents promise to never have anymore children. They cant live though another me. Come on, if we stay any longer Mr. Creel will give us detention," Jim said and we walked back to class.

_Hmm I like this Jim, he's funny._ I thought as we walked into class.

"Hey, you want to get lunch somewhere later?" Jim asked.

I shrugged.

"Cool… you shrug a lot," he observed.

I chuckled and shrugged. He sniggered under his breath.

45 minutes later we were racing to the parking lot, I won by a long shot. I hopped into Jim's older sister's, Valerie, car.

Jim shushed me as he pulled out a key. He grinned as he fired up the engine.

"Do you have you're license?" I asked suddenly worried. The last time I was in a car, minus the time with Doc, was with my mother.

"Yep, fully licensed, and I have never been in a car crash. You got nothing to worry about." Jim said and he suddenly froze. He glanced at me. His eyes traveled past me.

I turned to see a senior girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was pissed off. "Jim!" She screamed as we suddenly shot backwards.

"Crap," Jim muttered. He glanced at me, "I am such an idiot." He said shaking his head.

"Huh?" I asked as we shot out of the parking lot, Valerie screaming at us the whole way.

"Nothing," Jim said through clenched teeth. He glanced at me, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I was so confused now. Was he talking about his sister? How was I supposed to know that was his sister?

"You're Fang!" He practically screamed his eyes on the road.

"Ya," I answered panic rising up in me, I tried to play it like I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I get it now! Why you've been a lot of places and you can't name them all, why you've got scars and bruises still on your face. Why you were cautious of my car! You're Fang from Fang's Blog!" He said in a very excited voice.

"Bloody hell."

"Do you really have wings? Is that the flock?" He looked so excited I had a moment of irrational fear that he might explode.

"Fucking fuck."

"You are Fang! I know it!"

"Jesus Christ."

"Don't swear, Max wouldn't allow that."

I groaned and said, "Jim if you say anything to anyone…"

"Don't worry; I know how to keep a secret." Jim said reassuringly.

I nodded skeptically, "Sure." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I mean I would tell you a secret I've been keeping, but oops that would be telling you a secret."

I laughed at that. "Alright if you can keep your mouth shut I guess I can tell you stuff." I said, _minus the vampire relatives._

"Sweet!"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just start from the beginning I guess. Just tell me your story. I'll ask questions if I think of some." He said.

"Okay," I said and started to tell. I found I used my hands a lot and I explained everything I could.

I finally reached the car crash and I told him about that. He seemed truly upset for me.

I told him about how Max and the flock left and he looked upset.

"So I really don't know when I'll see them again, and if I do, it might not be a good thing. We might only meet again if one of us is in trouble." I said staring at the dashboard.

Jim shook his head and parked the car. "Jeez you've been though a lot, it seems only right that I buy you lunch." He said. I chuckled and shook my head. "So… is Alice really related to you?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded, "She's actually my…" I paused and glanced sideways at him. I could trust him with my secrets but could I trust him to keep the others? Was it my secret to tell? "Cousin." I finally finished.

He looked at me and knew I was lying but dropped it; I guess he sensed that I wouldn't tell. We piled out the car and went and ate lunch at some place.

"So, do you really got the…" Jim paused and made his hands into wings.

I chuckled, "If you're lucky, I'll show you sometime."

He beamed, "After school?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Sure, but I got to do something first."

He nodded and checked his watch, "Crap, we got to get back."

We paid and ran out of there. Jim looked down the road to a police car coming this way and groaned, "Chief Swan, damn it, he'll be on us like him on a turkey on thanksgiving."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to leave school grounds."

"Why?" I asked wary now.

"Well, I have a habit of skipping and taking my sis's car and just being rebellious."

"Oh, you know Jim, I was telling the truth before…"

"About?"

"I was a lot of trouble growing up; I still got a little rebel in me." 

He flashed a grin and got in the driver side, "Buckle up, if he thinks it's me, I'm outta here."

I nodded and Jim pulled out nice and causally.

"He's reading your license plate," I muttered and Jim scowled. "He's frowning and looking annoying/tired/ticked off/he's getting sick of catching you," I muttered.

Jim raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. He glanced in the mirror and Chief Swan's eyes were narrowing at Jim in the rearview mirror.

"He knows it's me, time to split."

Then the only noise was squealing tires. The only thing I saw was the road speeding under the car.

Jim laughed as the car shot forward, "Damn I missed you," He whispered patting the dashboard.

"What do you mean?" I sounded weird because he turned and the whole car seemed to slide a few feet before Jim switched gears and the car shot forward.

"Oh, I had my license revoked for reckless driving."

"Ah, I see."

"You aren't getting freaked out are you?"

"I fly, this is nothing next to a 500 mile drop though the sky."

"Cool." Jim said and shifted gears again and the car's tires squealed as it shot forward again, but with more speed.

There was the high annoying sound of police sirens and Jim said, "Can you see how far back he is?"

"Hmm, about 2 wing lengths," I said.

Jim arched an eyebrow at me, "Human please?" he asked flashing a grin.

"He's about 6 meters behind you."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

I shrugged and he chuckled and turned right.

"Hey you know how to drive?"

"Nope." 

"Want to learn?"

"I don't know."

"I could teach you."

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Is there any point to running? It's a small town and he knows who you are, he's seen you."

"No, none at all, but I mean all he does all day is sit in the police station and eat doughnuts with the other police guys."

"Dang… I should become a police officer."

Jim chuckled, "Ya, just don't hall me in for anything." He swung a left and Jim's sister's car shot down the highway. Finally Jim sighed and pulled to the side, he glanced at me, "If you want you can act like I took you and you were telling me to stop and stuff."

"Nah, I stick with my friends, if you want one of us dragged back to the school, you gotta take us all." I said, "In this case though we'll probably just end up at the station."

"Okay," he said looking disapproving, "Fine, you'll be known as the bad Cullen though."

I raised an eyebrow at Jim, "Uh, I hate to break it to you, but I _am_ the bad Cullen."

Jim chuckled, but was quickly silenced because Chief Swan's purple-red face was at his window.

Jim slowly rolled down the window and said, "Hello officer is there a problem?"

I had to smother a laugh. Chief Swan looked in danger of a heart attack for a second, "that's Chief Swan to you boy!" he roared.

"I've not see you this angry since the pre-wedding-weeeeee!-Edward-Cullen's-back-my-daughter-is-going-crazy-about-him-but-I-hate-him stage."

Chief Swan growled under his breath.

"You're _Bella's Dad_?" I asked with wide eyes. "Man, am I going to get it." I muttered with a wince. Edward was going to kill me… _Bella_ was going to kill me.

"You, you're the new Cullen, right? Nick?" He growled, "I'm very displeased to see that you're not much like your siblings. I hope they rub off on you." He snapped.

"I don't expect they will get close enough to rub anything on me," I mumbled and Jim sniggered.

"Well you certainly picked the wrong kid to become friends with."

"Oh, come now, Charlie, you know you love me, without me you'd be sitting at the station dipping doughnuts into a mug of Coffee." Jim countered.

Charlie ignored Jim, "I would have thought you'd be uneasy sitting with this maniac in the car, after your mother." He said and he knew he hit a nerve.

I shut down I stared out the front window. I was pretty sure by the look on his face he was regretting saying that now. He sighed, "Sorry that was out of line. Now, come on, we have to go down to the station."

I just stared out the window but Jim nodded. 15 minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room of the police station.

"So… home away from home?" I asked Jim in a whisper. Jim chuckled and nodded.

I grinned as Alice suddenly burst through the door with the angriest face I've ever seen. "Nick!" She growled.

Jim glanced at me, "Oh… you're gunna get it now bro…" He whispered and Alice threw him a glare.

"I'm more worried about Edward and Bella at this point." I muttered as Edward and Bella burst through the door too.

Bella was practically fuming. Edward looked disapproving, but Alice I _think_ won for the angriest. She marched over, grabbed my arm, yanked me off the bench I was sitting on and started scolding me right then and there. I didn't listen to half of it but mostly it was about how I was being idiotic and stuff.

Something made it through, "I can't wait to see how Max chews you out. She called when you were at school. She had the day off and wanted to see if you were home. She knows and she's pissed. When she gets a hold of you…" Alice said trailing off. I glanced at Jim who had heard that and he winced sympathetically.

"See ya Jim," I called and he called back, "See ya… Nick." I grinned and waved before Alice yanked me angrily out the door. Edward was suddenly glaring at me and I mentally winced. Oh, _now_ I was going to get it.

Alice dragged me to the car, threw open the door and practically threw me in.

Bella sat in the back with me and I watched Alice speed down the road, she was glaring out the windshield. "Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for you to get hurt?" She suddenly said, her voice was calm, almost pained.

I sighed and I felt bad for worrying Alice, for making her upset, but I was also angry. She wasn't in charge of me; she had no right to tell me what to do. "Do you realize how easy it would be for me to get hurt right now?" I asked her and she winced. She slowed down the car a little and rubbed her forehead.

Edward turned to me and glared, I waited for him to say what he was going to say. "Why did you tell him you're Fang?" Edward asked and Alice glared even more. Bella, on the other hand, gasped and looked at me in shock.

"He guessed, it wasn't my fault," I said defensively.

Alice groaned in annoyance and parked the car outside the house. She was suddenly gone, leaving the front car door open. I got out and shut the doors. I walked up to the house, my hands in my pockets, and walked inside.

Alice was on the phone, an almost evil grin was on her face. "Oh, Fang," She practically sang. "Max wants to talk to you."

I cringed, _oh bloody hell_. I sighed and took the phone from her.

"Hello."

"Fang! You are in so much trouble! Two weeks without the flock and you got the police giving you a car chase! I mean seriously what the freaking hell!"

"In my defense I wasn't drivi-"

"I don't want to hear it! I hope the Cullens ground you till Easter! Of next year!"

"Like that'll do anything."

"Fang… so help me…" She was growling into the phone now.

"Max! Look, it wasn't a big deal. I'm not hurt, I'm not emotionally traumatized. There is nothing wrong. So stop freaking out. I'm fine."

I heard her let out a puff of air. She was calming down now. She sighed, "It's just, I can't stand not being where you guys are. It's driving me insane."

"I know, I know. I miss you too Max." I said and I felt my throat closing, I pulled myself together, but I could tell she could hear me breaking down on the other line, "I miss you a lot."

She sighed, "How are you doing? Are you all healed up? Are you okay? Your emails seem to be leaving stuff out. It's worrying the flock."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys have been sending emails behind my back?" I asked.

"We had to! You were being distant, we had to discuss it."

I sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just distant with everything else so I guess it makes me seem distant." She was silent, I sighed, "I got detention today, and I'll likely get detention tomorrow for skipping detention today."

"Fang," She had groaned my name.

"What? It wasn't my fault."

"What happened?"

I sighed, "I was spacing out. That's all." I could hear her skepticism. I mumbled, "I have to go."

"Wait! Fang!" She yelled into the phone before I shut it off.

_God I'm in a bad mood today._ I thought angrily as I made my way upstairs.


	7. Emails and Erasers

Chapter 7 

(Fang's POV)

I logged onto my email and I got a pop up of 4 emails.

I groaned and shifted through the emails.

I first clicked on Nudge's email.

**Hey Flock!**

**What's up y'all? At school we watched the two different HAIRSPRAY movies in Video Class! (Cause we are supposed to write about the differences) AND IT WAS SOOO AMAZING! It's totally brilliant. I love it. Angel, seriously watch it! My teacher gave us a project about birds! Isn't that awesome!**

**But Fang what the hell were you thinking? I mean seriously!!! That was so stupid of you! You seriously worried us and I hope you're in a whole lot of trouble. AND SO HELP ME IF YOU ARE ROLLING YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW! Fang, please, don't worry us like that again. You know how much we love you sooooo much so don't mess around and get hurt! You nearly gave us a heart attack once so please! Please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GET HURT!!!**

**XOXO**

**NuDgE**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This email was so much like Nudge. I bet she had to edit a lot just to get that email.

I turned to Iggy's email.

**_Hey-low Flocksters!_**

**_How's it going little chickadees!? Fang, coolness for the craziness but don't screw around too much. AKA Awesome! Car chase? SWEET! Just don't get killed. KayKay? Cool._**

**_Nothing much on this end, it's mostly just… boring… really. I had to liven it up in chemistry… nearly lit my desk on fire… I attached a picture from it, hope you like it Gazzy! (And Max… please don't kill me :P)_**

**_See you when you're online!_**

**_Iggy_**

I opened the attached photo to see a beaker exploding. I smiled softly at their words and opened Angel and Gazzy's email.

_Hiya GUYS!_

**Hope you guys are well!**

**Fang… Iggy… You guys are crazy.**

_BUT THAT WAS SOOOO COOL IGGY! AND FANG TOTALLY AWESOME!_

**Uh huh whatever. Nudge! I am sooooo going to watch Hairspray I heard it's awesome!**

_Life is boring on this end so far. Nothing crazy on this end._

**_WE MISS YOU SOOO MUCH! HOPEFULLY WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER SOON!!!_**

_Gazzy **&**_** Angel**

I sighed and finally opened Max's email.

_Hi guys!_

_Angel & Nudge, Hairspray is awesome._

_Gazzy don't encourage them!_

_Fang… you are so dead when I see you. I miss you! I was going to say (before you hung up on me!) I love you, don't get hurt, bye Max._

_Iggy! Don't explode your school!_

_I'm fine, nothing crazy has been happening with me. I had no school today._

_I miss you guys SOOO much!!!_

_Maxxx_

I smiled at Max's email. I started to write mine.

Sup,

I'm fine, so you all can stop freaking out. I made a friend today… (Incoming Nudge's: OMG!) his name is Jim.

And he was the one driving.

So… shut up, I'm fine, he's an expert driver.

Although, I'm now named 'The Bad Cullen' and Bella's dad (the chief police officer of the town) hates me.

Oh well

See you in my visions,

Fang

I sent it and I felt bad for worrying them. I should just keep quiet and stop attracting attention.

Iggy suddenly came online and Max followed.

I opened a 3 way conversation.

Hey guys

**_Hi_**

_Hi, you two are so dead when I see you again._

Oh Iggy we better run.

**_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S A MAX ATTACK!_**

_Shut up_

**_So Fang, I heard you pissed off a cop and got in a car chase._**

Not a big one. Alice likes to blow things out of proportion. You shouldn't worry yourselves.

_Suuuuuure_

**_Ya Fang… you don't have a history of liking to pissing off people in authority at all._**

Whatever

**Nudge**_ has been added to the conversation_

**OMG! FANG! IGGY! MAX!!!!! Fang I am going to strangle you when I see you! You gave me a freaking heart attack you know that? DID YOU KNOW THAT!? I am going to kick your butt all the way to Canada! Iggy! Stop destroying school property! Bad Iggy! smacks both of you over the head with a lead pipe! Hi Max! I miss you so much! How's school?**

_Good actually. How are you Nudge?_

**_Feels spot were you smacked me over the head Hi Nudge, how's it going? I didn't know you owned a lead pipe._**

Hi Nudge, you know I live right by Canada so you know you actually wont have to kick my butt too far. How's life?

**I keep my weapons in the garage P I'm good, I'm good. Until I heard about you two dimwits! What the hell were you thinking?**

Wow, this car can go fast?

**_If I add these two chemicals hopefully it'll do something cool?_**

**_Angel & Gazzy_**_ have been added to the conversation._

**_HI GUYS! Hugs everyone what's up?_**

**Scolding Iggy and Fang… what's new?**

**_Oh take it easy on us! Please God Nudge! I'm dying under your hateful glare! AHHHH I'M MELTING!!!! AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh...… dies_**

_Lol!_

Alright kiddies, I gotta go so I'll see ya later.

**_Bye-bye Fang!_**

**See ya Fang! XOXO**

**_Bye Fang_**

**I thought you died…**

**_I was resurrected_**

**Oh.**

_Lol See ya Fang._

I turned off my computer and rested my head on the back of the chair. I breathed out a sigh and closed my eyes.

I got up and walked downstairs. I looked around. It seemed no one was home. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I yawned and decided to watch some TV. I sat there watching TV until I saw a photograph flash across my vision.

Randle was there. He was standing with a bunch of other erasers. "Take him." He ordered and the erasers snarled and ran forward. The picture swerved and I saw the Cullen's house.

I froze where I was and I was back. I breathed slowly. There was nothing I could do. The Cullen's were out and there were too many of them for me to fight by myself.

I sighed and waited. I drank sips of orange juice until I heard them force open the door. I waited; the first person to enter the room was Randle. I glanced at him, took a sip of orange juice and changed the channel with the remote.

"I see you've been expecting us." He said with a smirk.

I smirked at the TV, "True."

"Why aren't you going to fight?"

I shrugged, "I guess there is just too many of you for one bird boy."

One of the other Erasers growled, "He's got something up his sleeve."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm wearing a T-shirt you can't hide anything up my sleeves."

The Eraser growled, "It's a metaphor."

I grinned, "I'm surprised you know what that is."

He lunged at me but Randle clothes-lined him and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

I grinned even broader.

"I agree he knows something we don't." Randle said cocking his head to the side but otherwise ignored the Eraser on the floor.

I glanced at him, and grinned evilly, "Maybe I do."

"What do you know boy?"

"Well… I know why you're after me and me alone… and other stuff."

"And why are we after you?" He asked looking skeptical that I knew anything and the other Erasers laughed.

I smirked, "A few weeks ago, I figured out something." I started. They were silent. "Why flyboys only attacked Iggy, Gazzy and me and not Max, Angel and Nudge all those years ago when we split." They showed no emotion, but they knew I knew something now. I took another sip of orange juice. "My mother confirmed it. I have a scar on my arm, from when the doctors had to 'fix' something in there when I was a baby. They implanted a tracking chip in me, didn't they?" I asked rhetorically, "So, if you take me, you're at a dead end, and that's the reason I sent the flock away, or well didn't argue and let them go."

"They'll come looking for you." Randle finally said.

"I'm sure they will."

His eyes narrowed, "You know something else."

I sighed, glanced at my watch, "Ya, I do."

"What's that? Or is it a secret?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"It's no secret, but the phone is about to ring in about five seconds."

Randle's left eyebrow shot up and the phone rang.

Randle raised a gun, "Don't even think about answering the phone."

"Everyone knows I'm home, if I don't pick up they'll know something's up."

Randle's eyes were slits and he lowered his gun. I picked up the phone and answered, "Hey, sup?"

"Hey 'Nick' I looked you up in the phone book. Hope Alice didn't give you too much crap."

"Hi Edward," I said cheerfully and Randle glared.

"Edward? Dude its Jim."

"I know Edward. I'll check up on it later. I'm just a little busy right now."

"Oh… I get it. You're trying to tell me something. Okay, okay, I'm listening, I'm listening, go."

"Oh, ya, ya, its all cool. I just have some nice… friends of mine here with me." Randle's eyes were slits and suddenly there was the barrel of a gun pressed to my left temple.

"Oh the flock's there?"

"No… the stove is off." I made a confused face and Randle looked even more confused.

Jim whispered in disbelief, "Erasers?"

"Ya, you want Alice's phone number? Oh it's 604 555… you got that? Ya 604 555 6327 did you get that?"

"Oh, I got it all right."

"Okay, see ya Edward."

"Bye, Fang."

I shut off the phone and looked at Randle. "Okay, you can take me now."

He narrowed his eyes again, "You know something else," He said.

I smiled, "I know that you're wasting your time by saying that I know something else."

"So… you don't know something else?" Another Eraser asked.

"I didn't say that, I just said that you're wasting your time saying it."

"So… you do know something else?" The Eraser asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

I shrugged, "I know Alice and Edward are going to burst though that door in about… 15 seconds." I said staring off into space as I saw them running.

Randle glared at me and brought his arm up and whacked me in the side of the temple with the gun I winced as the world went black.

When I woke up Alice was standing over me, looking down at me. I blinked, " Alice?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked helping me sit up.

I rubbed the side of my head, "Ya, perfect." I spotted Jim off in the corner with a slightly freaked look, "Hey Jim, nothing like a good beating from your old captors to get your blood going. Let's go for some coffee in town." I said jumping up and grabbing my coat.

Edward chuckled from the corner, "Quick thinking by the way. Good moves on your part."

I shrugged, "It was pretty simple. I just saw Jim looking up the Cullens in the phone book and so I went with that and I knew about the chip in my arm so it was all good. Where did the erasers go?" I asked.

"After they knocked you know we burst in and they got outta here as quick as they could. We got in a few good blows before we came back to check to make sure you were okay," Alice said.

"Don't tell Max, she'll freak out and come up here. I'm the target. The flock can't be near me." I said and they nodded gravely.

"Can I see your wings?" Jim asked with wide excited eyes.

I rolled my shoulder and my wings snapped open and they would have hit Alice in the face if she hadn't moved.

"Nice reflexes," I said with a smirk.

She gave me a look and said, "Oh haha"

"Whoa! Cool," Jim said. "Let's get some coffee." He said to me and I nodded and pulled my wings in.

"Okay." I said and stuffed my shoes on my feet.

Alice glared at me, "Back by 5 got it boy?" She said in the no nonsense voice she's got.

I rolled my eyes and saluted, "Yes Captain of the Prison Guards Ma'am." I said turned to walk out the door.

"Smartass," I heard Alice grumble as we walked outside.


	8. Musicals and Monsters

Chapter 8

(Fang's POV)

I sat in the only café in town with Jim. He wanted to hear more about me and I kept telling him stuff in a whisper, so other people couldn't hear. He suddenly cut off in the middle of a question when he saw someone. His face reddened and he looked out the window.

Oh-kay… I'm confused. I looked at the door and noticed Casey Delaney had just walked in. Something clicked in my mind and I laughed.

Jim glanced at me in confusion.

"You like Casey?" I asked in a whisper and he went a red as a tomato. I smiled, "What?" I asked, "It's not a bad thing."

"Yes it is! A boy like me could never date a girl like Casey." He hissed and stared longingly at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's a good girl; I'm like the detention boy. She could never, ever like me." He whispered looking sad.

"Well… what do you like about her?"

He sighed, "I don't know. She's smart and funny and cute and sweet and everything good in the world." He said looking like some sort of love-sick puppy.

I snorted and burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked looking offended.

"Sorry." I said in between a laugh, "Just the way… never mind." I said and looked over at Casey. She had just ordered a drink and was looking for a place to sit, "Hey Casey!" I called and she looked this way.

"Are you mental!?" Jim hissed.

"Possibly," I muttered with a grin. "Come over and sit with us," I called to her and she smiled and came over. She got a chair from another table and came and sat with us. She was sitting so she was between us and Jim looked like he was going explode from the close contact.

"Hey guys, thanks. This place is packed." She said with a friendly smile.

"No problem," I said taking a sip of coffee.

"Ya, ya, no problem Case," Jim muttered.

She smiled and said, "So what have you guys been up too? I hear you guys got into a car chase or something." She took a sip of her coffee, "It sounded… cool and dangerous, I guess is the best way of putting it," She muttered.

"Nah, I mean Jim is an expert driver. And I mean we wouldn't have had to do anything if Mr. Swan hadn't freaked out at us, right Jim?" I said.

Jim nodded. "I mean if someone tells you to 'not leave school grounds' wouldn't you feel obliged to leave?" He asked with a smile.

Casey laughed, "True, true, I knew the rumors weren't real."

"What rumors?" We asked at the same time.

"Oh you know, the usual, you provoked it. There's been rumors' flying around about why you got into a car chase… blah, blah, blah, its total nonsense. You know it's like spray painting a building and such, no one really believes that garbage though."

"Oh, well, you believe us that's all the matters," Jim said with a laugh. We laughed.

"Oh, Miss Dillwyn wanted me to ask you if you're going to try out for the Spring Musical Jim."

Jim shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know yet."

"But you were so good in last years… please? I'm even trying out."

"You were in a musical?" I asked with a smile.

"Ya, I know, kind of weird, but it wasn't like… weird or anything it was like a one hour thing and I needed community service points…" He said with a laugh. "It was either that or the rest of the school year in detention."

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it." Casey said.

"Ya, I did a little, I don't know, I might, I might. I still don't want the lead part though."

"Ya, no that's fine, I mean, I'm trying out for one of the lead, but not lead, parts." She said with a laugh, "I mean we lost David, Carl, Melissa and Cheryl last year so we need some new blood in the plays, and she needs us to recruit some people." Casey said and eyed me for a moment.

Jim snorted and burst out laughing, "Would you be interested in being our 'new blood' in the Spring Music-"

"No," I said cutting him off.

"Oh why not?" Casey asked desperately.

"No, I don't sing… or dance…"

"You do sing! You play the piano." Jim said with a frown.

"I don't dance."

"Everyone dances." Casey said a desperate look in her eyes.

"No." I said with a laugh.

"Please?" They chorused together.

"No!" I laughed and they gave me puppy dog eyes. "No! I'll come to your try outs and help you practice but I don't… sing and dance in front of people."

They frowned, "Stage fright?" Jim asked looking surprised.

"A little…" I admitted just to get them off my back.

"Fine, I guess it's your choice." Casey said a little melodramatically.

"Drama Queen," I muttered as I took a sip of coffee and she grinned.

"What are we doing this year anyways?" Jim asked Casey.

"Hairspray."

I nearly sprayed them all with coffee as I choked down a round of hysterical laugher. How coincidental was that?

(Alice's POV)

I paced anxiously. I had been running it by Edward, Jasper and Bella for 15 minutes.

Should we call Max? Should she know what was happening? How much should we tell her if anything at all?

"I don't think we should tell her about the Erasers or the chip. Just talk about Fang's attitude change. She seemed most worried about that." Jasper said.

"I agree," Edward said with a nod.

Bella sighed and nodded. I nodded as I paced. Jasper picked up the phone and dialed. He put it on speaker phone and we waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Max's voice answered.

"Hey Max. Its Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to talk about Fang's… attitude change. You seemed worried about it." I said.

"Yes, thanks I wanted to just know if there had been any… other weird stuff that's been going on with him. He seemed upset when I talked to him…"

"Well… he mostly just misses you guys and I think it's triggered something subconscious in his mind… like he wants you to somehow get closer to him again. Like if he got into enough trouble you might come see him or something but I also think he's worried about everyone else and he doesn't want to screw it up by making you guys come up here." Jasper said.

"But it's not a current thought in his mind," Edward added in, "He doesn't realized that's what he's doing."

"I see," Max said as she took this in. "Has anything… odd happened."

"Hmmm I don't think so," I said, "he plays the piano a lot more. The songs are sadder though now."

"Hmmm," Max said, "That's a little strange but not really. Where is he now?"

"He went out for coffee with Jim, his friend." Bella said.

"Maybe I should come up there…" Max muttered.

"I don't know if that would be good… it would leave your family unguarded wouldn't it?" Edward asked.

"True…" Max grumbled, "Alright, well tell me if any other weird stuff happens. Bye." She said and hung up.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "We should have told her."

"No, we shouldn't have." Bella said, "Fang is right, she'd be a target."

I sighed and nodded. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to go very, very badly?" I asked before plopping down on the couch.

(Fang's POV)

Over the next few weeks I helped Casey and Jim get ready to audition for the play. Well, I mostly just laughed at them while they danced and sang, but I ended up learning the moves too.

The three of us came to the audition room after school; I was practically dragged there, after I went to the school library to update the flock on what was going on, and helped them practice.

Jim and I were dancing to a song, with Casey watching us closely, that he was going to do for the audition when Mrs. Dillwyn spotted us.

Jim and I finished the dance and I laughed, "Great." I said slapping him a hi-five.

Casey clapped for us and we laughed while Jim hid his blush.

I noticed Mrs. Dillwyn watched us with interest.

As the auditions carried out I watched Jim and then Casey audition. They seemed the best out of the few that auditioned, but the ones for the lead dude… Link whoever… they all sucked.

I nearly groaned while watching them. I had learnt one Link dance and I could sing. I _could_ potentially… no… I don't do musicals. That's final.

I heard a groan beside me and looked as Jim put his head in his hands, "We're screwed."

"I know… they suck," Casey whispered with a frown.

"Nick…" They groaned at the same time.

"No."

"Nick."

"No."

"Nick, please," Casey begged.

"Not on your life."

"Pretty, pretty please."

"No, I don't do musicals."

"Oh come on," Jim groaned, "You know you want to."

"Not a chance."

"Does anyone else want to audition?" called Mrs. Dillwyn.

"Yes!" Jim called raising my hand.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, he's the best out of all of us! Go!"

"Mrs. Dillwyn, I am not auditioning. I don't do musicals."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Dillwyn asked me and I was sure she looked regretful.

I nodded and she sighed, "Audition is over then."

Jim and Casey looked at me regretfully.

"What?" I said in a whisper, "I don't do musicals."

Casey sighed and shrugged, "Let's go." We got up and walked outside.

Casey left to go home first and I asked Jim, "Why have you not asked her out?"

He fidgeted, "She doesn't like me," he whispered to me.

"Do you know that for a fact?" I asked and he slowly shook his head, "then you can't say that."

He scowled at me.

"You're going to ask Casey out… a-sap," I said sternly.

"If I'm going to ask Casey out… you're going to ask Mrs. Dillwyn if she will consider letting you audition." Jim said.

I glared at him, "Fine." I growled out. I flipped open my phone and dialed Casey's number, "Ask her out then."

Jim's face lost all colour as I gave him the phone. "Hey… Casey? Hi… it's Jim… I was wondering… if… if…" He frowned at me as I made hand signals for what he should say, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me on Friday..." There was moment of silence, "Ya… or if you want… we can go as friends…" More silence, "Okay… great… so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He shut off the phone and smiled.

"So…" I said watching his face.

"She said yes!" he yelled and suddenly hugged me.

"Jim, Jim!" I said as he choked me, "Jim, help, can't… breathe."

"You're coming back to school with me… right now." Jim suddenly snarled as he dragged me back in the direction we had just come from.

Needless to say he made me audition… and unfortunately for me… I got the lead part and I wanted to kill Jim. Jesus Max and the flock are going to murder me. I am not going to tell them about this. They'll come up here just to check my temperature. I made the Cullen's swear not to tell them, each and every one of them.

Jim, and I had to laugh, got the role of Seaweed J. Stubs and they were going basically cover him from head to toe in black face paint. He had to dye his hair black and everyone at school called him emo for a few days… before they found out he's in the musical and then they laughed, they laughed at the three of us really but we lived.

Casey got Penny and some girl named Madeline O'Connell got Tracy. She was an extremely pretty and popular girl and didn't really fit into the Tracy role, but she was the best.

Casey and Jim are girlfriend and boyfriend and they are practically made for each other. They love almost the same thing and when they don't love the same thing they find some sort of compromise. Casey laughs every time I mentioned how I got Jim to finally get the courage to ask her out, which is practically every day when I rant about the damn musical.

It was after school and we had just finished a run through of the play. I was extremely tired when a picture flashed across my eyes. Randle was planning to get me again.

My breath caught and I gripped Jim's shoulder for support as my legs became like jelly. I finally could focus on Casey's and Jim's worried face.

"My furry friends are planning something." I whispered and Jim's face turned a shocking white.

I let go of his shoulder and ran out of the auditorium.

"Nick!" Casey yelled, but I had already rounded the corner. I could hear their footsteps behind me and I looked around frantically.

Stupid, furry monsters, I thought angrily.

I ran through the parking lot. I wondered if Alice had seen this. I saw black things in the sky off to the east and I ran west, into the forest beside the parking lot.

Jim and Casey followed. Why wasn't Jim trying to stop her? Why was _Jim_ chasing me? I realized Jim was chasing Casey and Casey was running after me. He _was_ trying to get her to stop.

I stopped and said as they approached me, "You guys can't follow me. I have to go somewhere."

"Nick what the hell? Can't you tell us what's going on?" Casey asked.

"I can't tell you, I've told Jim, weasel it out of him." I muttered.

Casey glanced at Jim, but Jim was staring at me.

I suddenly froze and in response so did they. I turned and looked around. "They're here." I whispered. My eyes darted from tree to tree.

"What Fangy, didn't tell your friends what you are?" a voice I now hated rose around me and I wasn't sure where he was.

Casey and Jim were silent as church mice at this point.

"I take that as a no," He growled with a chuckle. "Do you humans know what 'Nick' is?" He asked, he laughed when he said my fake name.

I turned fast. Where the hell was he? I didn't have enough strength to force a vision at this point.

Jim and Casey were still silent. Jim reached around and took Casey's hand. He took a small step back.

"They know nothing," I hissed, "Leave them alone."

"Oh, now why would I do that when the school could have so much fun with them?" I turned again. This time I saw him. He was walking towards us, slowly, menacingly.

I stood protectively in front of them. "Leave them alone dog," I snarled.

"I think I won't… bird-freak."

It wasn't his insult that stung… it was Casey's gasp. I glanced at her, realization was in her eyes and I glanced at Jim. He looked sorry for me.

"You're part bird?" She asked looking slightly disgusted.

I almost glared at her, "You don't choose the way you're born." I said it sadly, but I found it hard not to say it meanly.

Randle laughed, "Oops I guess you're secret's out." He said not looking sorry at all, on the contrary, he looked rather pleased.

Jim suddenly said, "You have no right to judge Fang."

Casey looked at him, "You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, it still gives you no right to judge him."

"Shut up!" Randle roared. "Take them." He ordered and 8 Erasers seemed to come out of the freaking woodwork.

I growled and launched myself at Randle. "You will not hurt them!" I growled as I fought him.

I kept Casey and Jim in a circle of safety.

Suddenly something gripped my wing and I winced. I shot my wings out, knocking the eraser gripping it back. I ignored Casey's gasp.

Jeez, you think you know people. You'd think Casey would be a little more understanding.

I turned to look at the two of them, "Run!" I yelled as I felt my final bit of energy leaving me, "Jim, call Alice!" I yelled at him and he nodded and grabbed Casey's hand. They ran out of there and I guarded their exit, until Randle came and punched me across the face and I went down. I almost welcomed the darkness.


	9. Lilith

Hey sorry for the lack of posting... I had to make the next three chapters flow that's all.

Y'all know the disclaimer, claimer crap so don't make me say it.

You're going to make me say it aren't you?

-sighs- Okay... but we're going to do it in style...

D**i**_S_c_**L**a_**I**m**E**_r_ I don't own any Maximum ride or Twilight characters... BOO-YA!

C_**l**A_**i**M**e**_R_ I own this plot... SO BACK UP! BACK UP! BACK UP! MINE! ALL MINE! -snarls like a hamster with rabies-

I also own Lilith. (Squeeee I love her XD she's so cute... you'll see...)

Chapter 9

(Fang's POV)

My eyes fluttered open and the world was blurry at first. It slowly focused, there was a bright light above me and my wrists and ankles were practically bolted to the stainless steal table underneath me.

I pulled pointlessly against my restrains. I could feel the panic rising in me. I could smell the smells that made me want to crawl the walls.

Suddenly a door to my right opened and I shut down as I gave up.

Randle walked in with nameless whitecoat numero uno. Nameless whitecoat numero uno was holding a syringe and pure, cold fear shot through my system and my mind went frantic. I pulled again and Randle laughed and smacked me across the face.

The whitecoat unlatched my right wrist and Randle held it tightly. I could see my vein clearly in my arm. My eyes were wide as I pulled against him. I began to almost whimper, but it was more like a squeak. The whitecoat glanced at me and I gave one last useless yank of my arm before he gripped it too and injected me with the reddish liquid inside the syringe.

I gasped, needles hurt when you were tense like I was.

I got my hand free for a second and I knocked the empty syringe out of the whitecoat's hand. It clattered to the floor and it shattered. The two of them immediately covered their mouths. As if it had contained something… bad, which it no doubt was.

Randle smacked me across the face again and I could feel the bruise starting to grow as I lay there. He gripped my wrist and practically threw it onto the table and locked it back in place.

He grinned and leaned down near my ear, "Welcome home, freak."

I struggled as they left, Randle's ghostly chuckle seemed to bounce around the walls and fear took control. I blinked, I started to feel weird. It was almost like I was sick. I groaned and my head rested against the table.

A few minutes later someone came in and I was too weak to move. He felt my forehead and his fingers were freezing. I shivered and he looked at the other person and nodded.

They started to take the straps off of my wrists and ankles. I trying to move but I couldn't get my body to move. An Eraser came in and gripped me under the arms and dragged me out of the room.

I missed parts of how I got to my cage, but I was suddenly in cage. All around me was terrible creatures. They were all of them had the same slightly grey looking skin. Some of them were moaning, one of them was unconscious and some of them looked deformed.

They were the children I had seen in my vision. I cowered in the back of my cage.

Suddenly someone made a noise. I looked to my left. There was a little girl, maybe 4 or 5 years old. She had messy light brown hair and she was curled into the fetal position.

She had whimpered, as if she was in pain. She was shivering violently. She was watching me with wide, terrified, blue eyes.

I looked at her sadly. "Hello," I said and my voice sounded like it hadn't been used in ages.

She shivered violent for a moment before saying in a tiny voice, "Hi."

"My name is Fang. What's yours?" I asked. She seemed totally alone, and she seemed like she was going to be gone soon and no one should die without one friend.

She watched me with curious eyes, "My name is 013. What kind of number is Fang?"

I smiled softly, "My number was 002. I mean your name... what do they call you?"

"I don't understand… I am called 13, unlucky number 13."

"I mean… what's your real name, the name they don't call you, the name the children call you?"

"What do you mean? We don't talk to each other. We're not supposed to."

"What? Why not?" she shrugged, "Well what do you wish me to call you?"

She was silent for a minute, "You can call me Lilith… or Lili."**(A/N Lili is said like Lily (pretty easy to figure out))**

I smiled at her, "Well I'm very happy to meet you Lilith. Why did you pick that name?" I asked honestly curious.

"I was once told the story of Adam and Eve." She started; she had a coughing fit for a moment. "There was a different version… one where a girl named Lilith was married to Adam before Eve… but because she disobeyed him she was turned into a demon." She said smiling evilly. "I thought it was cool. "Plus it means, 'belonging to the night,' which I think sound cool."

I laughed softly at her excited face before I coughed badly, "Ya, it sounds cool. Do you know what they are doing here?" I asked.

She nodded, "They're making us sick to find out how to make other people sick. Apparently there is some sort of… secret… in our blood, Mutant blood. If they unlock the secret they can make sicknesses and things." She coughed badly, "In me is the worse kind of flu known to man."

I watched her sadly. She slipped her hand through the bars and I held it. "I wonder what they put in me." I mumbled.

"Probably the same thing, 010 dyed yesterday, the next is going to be 011, the unconscious boy to my left, and then there is, 012, the girl across from me, and then me. It's been that way for as long as I remember, I just know, I die after 012 dies." Lilith whispered. I looked at all the children in their cages. There was the blond unconscious boy, a red haired little girl with brown eyes that was 012, Lilith, me, and a black curly haired boy with green eyes. None of them could have been over 10 years old.

"That's horrible," I whispered.

She shrugged, "You never know when they die… until they come and take them away."

"How old are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"4." She said holding up her hand to show me four of her little fingers.

"You're pretty smart for 4."

"T-t-that doesn't help you when you're stuck in a cage and you're praying for death quicker then it'll come." She said shivering violently.

"Lili, I will get you out of here. I promise you." I said looking her in the eyes.

She laughed almost hysterically, "Don't make promises you can't keep… Fang," she whispered.

"I promise you." I whispered again.

I looked around all the children cowering in the backs of their cages, "Hey," I called loudly and they all looked at me alarmed, "Listen to me, all of you. You can't lose hope; you don't all have to die like this. You can live and be free; you don't have to listen to them. You can fight! Don't give up on yourselves! You can survive. You can defy them in the little ways you can!" I said furiously and I coughed and shivered. I had to have faith in the flock and the Cullens to save me, to save us.

They all watched me and their eyes seemed to understand they nodded with brave faces. Lilith looked at me a wide smiled on her face. She leaned close to the bars and whispered, "Thank you. You've given hope to those who have none."

Suddenly a picture flashed before my eyes. Max and flock were all standing with the Cullens in the living room by the piano.

"Why should we let you help us? You're the ones that let this happen!" Max yelled. She was angry. She was in pain. She was suffering.

"Max, we can help you." It was Alice who spoke, "I saw their last decision. They injected him with a dangerous flu, the most dangerous flu ever known to man."

"Really, and that was that?" Max practically spat.

"The 1918 flu," She answered with a look of pain.

Bella went as stiff as a board, "You mean… the one Edward would have died from?" She asked looking at the ground and everyone looked at Edward.

"Yes," Alice said looking like she wanted to cry.

Carlisle was still now. "Please, we have to help him, before it's too late."

"You mean… those people he saw… they were the ones who were diseased?" Max asked with horrified eyes.

Alice nodded, "We need to help him."

Max finally sighed, "Fine, let's go before this gets bad enough to kill."

They disappeared and I felt my eyes in shock, I was crying. "Max, Max, no, it's not their fault." I cried in a whisper.

Lili watched me with a shocked look, "What is it?" She asked in a young voice.

"Don't worry Lilith, they'll come, they're coming."

"Who's coming?" she asked looking hopeful.

I sniffed, "Help."

She smiled and a door burst open and two whitecoats came in. They opened 011's cage and pulled the boy out and dragged him.

She looked at me sadly, "Well… at least you'll be free. I'll be dead in less then 48 hours at this rate." With that, she closed her little eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Featherless Father

Chapter 10

(Fang's POV)

The next morning, 012 didn't wake up, Lilith and I watched her breathing all day. Her breathing stopped around noon and Lili couldn't stop shaking. She looked terrified.

Where was the flock? Where were the Cullens? They didn't realize what was happening to the children here, but I beginning to feel it inside. I started gasping for air myself and I could feel the pain in my chest and I kept coughing. I kept wonder when I'd die and when they'd come to rescue us.

A man walked in later to take out the 012; he had black scruffy hair, brown, tired eyes and olive skin. I was curled in the back of my cage and I was silent. Lili watched him open 012's cage and was going to take 012's little body away when I coughed violently.

He glanced at me and I lay my head against the back of my cage. He watched me for a moment and I watched him. Lilith crawled over to me and curled up near me. I held her hand and she pressed herself close to the bars. He took the body away and I sighed.

He came back a few minutes later. He knelt down by my cage and slowly undid the latch. My eyes widened considerably and I curled into a ball at the back of my cage. He watched me with a sad expression. Lilith was watching him with dark, almost evil, eyes. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and reached for me. Irrational fear was cursing through me. I was a tight ball in the corner now and I was avoiding his hand like the plague. He looked almost pained, "Please, I need to speak to you before it's too late."

"Whatever," I coughed, "You have to say." I struggled to take in a breath, "you can say right here."

He glanced at Lilith and she held his gaze.

"First I'd like to say, I am so sorry, none of this is my fault… but it is."

I was so confused now. "What?" I asked my voice like sand paper and I coughed. I wheezed and I shivered. I was dying, slowly and painfully.

"Fang," He whispered and my eyes narrowed at him, "I'm so sorry." He said again, "My name is David Riles, and I'm your father," he whispered looking ashamed.

Anger boiled in me and I growled low in my throat and Lilith looked frightened. I threw myself at him. He yelped in surprise and I started punching him in the face.

"Tell me you're lying!" I yelled at him, "Tell me you're lying!" I begged and he held my fists as I shook in pain. I felt like I was suffocating, I tried to breathe, but it was like my throat had closed on itself.

Suddenly I was being pulled off him and I was still struggling to get to him, to kill him. Randle was in my face then, I was punched across my face and blood and spit spat from my mouth. Lilith was screaming at them to leave me alone, but I could barely hear her.

The Erasers let go of me and I fell to my knees, my hands felt the cold floor under me as they held me up. I coughed hard and felt like I was going to throw up. Randle kicked me and I fell to the floor was unable to move.

"Stop!" David Riles shouted and I tried to lift myself up. I felt a cold hand under my arm that helped me up.

I swatted my father's hand away. "I don't need your help." I snapped and slowly made myself vertical.

As I stood there I swayed and he caught me, "Please, you'll only hurt yourself." He whispered in my ear.

I tried to push away from that… that… there wasn't even a word for how evil he was! "Don't touch me," I growled.

"Hey, Fangy, they want you in exam room 5." Randle said with a wicked smile. I gulped and I shook my head, and I could feel David's hand tighten on my right forearm. I tried to shake him off, but his hand was secure. "Oh don't worry; they just want to play with your brain for a while." Randle grinned.

I gulped and Erasers grabbed my arms and pulled me along. I cast one last looked at Lilith who watched me with fearful eyes.

David stood there and watched me with sad eyes; I stared back at him with accusing eyes. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be this way, if it wasn't for him I'd be normal, I wouldn't be sick and I would never have seen this god forsaken place.

The words 'play with your brain' in the Sick and Messed in the Head Scientist – English dictionary actually amounts to, in this case anyways, asking me a series of questions about the people in other rooms.

And a painful electric buzz of a tazer-like thing that goes off whenever you nearly faint from effort or not answer fast enough.

I felt the painful zap of the thing and I cried out in pain. I went limp again and a voice I now hated said, "Look, he's exhausted, you're going to make the disease progress too far, and he obviously can't predict anything else."

"Oh shut up, softie, he's fine." The other whitecoat that had been quizzing me for the last hour said.

"You just don't want the boy to die." The other whitecoat who had remained silent for most of the time said.

"Oh course I don't want him to die!" My father spat, "He's my son, you idiots."

"Mr. Riles, remember your place in this office. We are your superior. So shut up and let us work," The first whitecoat snapped. My eyes fluttered open and the whitecoat shined a light in my eye. I winced at the bright light and looked away. "Hmm, so, Experiment 002, what is the man in room forty-two doing?"

I closed my eyes and thought hard. I saw he was looking at beakers of blood. I thought of the flock and I saw them at their makeshift campsite with the Cullens and they were pointing at a map.

I was shocked again and I screamed as they let it go for a little longer then usual. "He's examining beakers of blood." The last words hardly got out of my mouth before I blacked out.


	11. Little Healer

Chapter 11

(Fang's POV)

When I awoke again I was in my cage, and I was sore. I opened my eyes and a cough ripped through my chest. I winced and looked at Lilith. She watched me with drooping eyes, "Hey," I whispered.

"Fang…" Her small voice only just escaped her lips. "I'm dying." She whispered.

"No," I whispered in denial. I was so weak that I couldn't move.

"I'll miss you. You're my best friend." She whispered closing her eyes.

I watched her chest rise up and down. I watched her sadly. I kept a close watch on her. She didn't wake up for 2 hours, but she didn't stop breathing either. I heard a door open and my father walked over to me with a frantic look in his eyes.

I glared at him so fiercely he just knelt down and watched me. He glanced at Lilith. "I don't want to be here, I'm here because of something I cant control." I looked at him skeptically.

"I don't perform the experiments. I just look after them, and I didn't choose to do what I did to your mother. They made me, she didn't know what was happening any more then I did. I stayed here so I could find you. So I could help you, but I now see I was too late." He said and he looked sadly at me, "You're beyond saving now, you will die just like the rest of them."

"Nothing is absolute. Everything changes. The future isn't carved in stone." I said, "I know, things change. I know people who should have died long ago. My fate has yet to be decided." I said and looked at Lilith.

"She's going to die." David said sadly.

"She might not." I said but I knew better then to put any hope on that.

He watched me, "You know what's happening to you, don't you. That's why you don't fight as hard." He whispered.

I nodded, "If I fight, I run the chance I'll die quicker, and I still," I coughed, "I still want to see someone before I die."

He watched me, "You're a good boy Fang, I'm sorry I made you what you are."

I looked at him, "You don't have to apologize. My life was actually… not half bad. I've seen more of the world then most have and I've experienced more then I could have ever hoped to too."

He smiled at me, "I'm glad I got to meet you Fang."

"I guess I feel the same. At least I'm no longer a bastard." I said with a smirk. He winced, "It's too bad my old friends, my human ones, know I'm a freak now though."

"Ya, I'm sorry about the wings. It wasn't my choice to make you what you are."

I shook my head, "The wings are my favorite thing about me." I whispered watching Lili.

He patted the top of my cage. "I'm glad I got to see you. Goodbye… son," he said with a small smile.

He left the room and I curled into a ball and whispered, "Me too… dad." I shivered at just the thought that, once upon a time, I would have called him that, but somewhere inside of me… I felt like… like it was right. That it was true, that to me, he was my father.

The next day I watched Lilith. She kept breathing, and I kept getting worse. Now I could hardly breathe without it hurting my chest. She kept breathing and I was glad. Maybe I could save her after all.

No, don't hope for that. I can't put faith in something I can't control.

I was lying there, watching Lilith, when I heard an almost earsplitting bang. If I could have moved I would have sat up so fast I would have hit my head.

I saw them before my eyes. The Cullens took care of everyone that got in their way and the flock ran through the school effortlessly.

I saw my father and I think he knew who they were, "You're going the wrong way!" he suddenly yelled. "This way, you're looking for the sick kids, right?" He asked as he pushed open a door and motioned them to follow.

They followed him and I was back. I gasped in a breath and whispered urgently to Lilith, "Lilith, please, wake up, please, rescue is here. Come on, please. I know you're alive. You can wake up, please." I looked at the black curly haired boy; he was watching me with sad eyes. He coughed and curled into a ball.

She didn't stir from her sleep, but her chest rose and fell in time. Just then I felt overwhelmed by exhaustion. I lay on the floor of my cage. My eyelids were drooping shut, but I forced them open. I heard them burst through the door and I tried to move. I couldn't, my muscles had locked in place and refused to move.

I heard someone call my name but I couldn't respond. My eyes glazed over as I stared at the same spot. I heard my cage door open and a cold hand pulled me out. My father stood over me and felt my forehead. I shivered.

"Crap, the disease has progressed too quickly," he said sadly.

"Lilith," I choked out, "Save Lilith." They all looked at each other, "The girl." I said as loudly as I could before I coughed and lay there weakly. Carlisle leaned over me and felt my forehead. His fingers were even colder then my fathers. I cringed away from them and I tried to get them away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward open Lilith's cage and picked up her little body. My head was swirling in confusion. Lilith had some colour in her cheeks and I couldn't piece together why. The little boy with black curly hair pressed himself against the cage door and stared hopefully out at us.

Rosalie watched him for a minute before opening his cage and picking him up in her arms. Max was suddenly leaning over me, "Fang?" She asked in a whisper and I almost smiled. My hand wrapped around hers and instead of comforting warmth it only brought pain and cold. I groaned and coughed violently, turning my head to the side to make sure I didn't cough on her.

"We need to go." Carlisle whispered and Max nodded.

I looked wildly around for a face I wanted to see, because I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I found his worried face and I looked him in the eyes, "David," I croaked and he watched me, "I forgive you." I whispered and I shivered. My father's eyes watered as Carlisle slipped his arms under me. "Max," I gasped out, "Max, I need to tell you." I whispered.

She was suddenly in front of me, "Yes?"

"I have a tracking chip in me," I said, "That's why I was distant, because if I told you I kept running into Erasers, you'd come. I made the Cullens swear not to tell you guys. I'm so sorry." I whispered before my eyes closed and I slipped into the darkness.

(Max's POV)

Tears sparkled on the edge of my eyes. He practically sacrificed himself for us, for me. I gulped back tears and looked away from his face. I looked at the little girl, Fang called her Lilith, in Edward's arms.

"Let's go," I whispered and we started to go. The flock looked like they were in a state of shock. I looked at the man, Fang called him David. The others started to leave. I walked over to him, "Why did Fang forgive you?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

He watched me for a moment, "I'm… I'm his father."

I gulped and nodded, "Okay." I was stiff though.

"May I… may I come with you guys?" He asked.

"I don't know," It was Alice who had spoken. She looked angry, like… back up, she's pissed, angry.

"Who are you?" Fang's father asked with a look of confusion.

"I'm Fang's Great Aunt, what's it to you?" She asked, "You raped my niece." She growled.

Fang's father looked incredibly awkward. "They made me; this place is seriously a sick place. They threatened to kill her if I didn't do what I was told. I was young at the time. My father told me to. I was confused." He said looking pained.

Alice seemed to deflate slightly. Jasper came up beside her, "You may come with us, but consider this your first and only warning, anything funny and don't expect to be traveling with us much longer." Jasper growled menacingly and Fang's father nodded.

The boys left and I walked over to Alice, "Do you think it's a good idea he's coming with us?" I asked in a whisper.

She glanced at me, "So far, I can only see him helping us."

I nodded and we both left.

We made it back to the Cullen's house by later that night. It was strange, as the other little boy and Fang grew worse, the little girl, Lilith, grew better. Fang lay on his bed and the other boy was in Edward's bed. The little girl got Edward's couch. Carlisle said it might be bad to stay with Fang because the virus might travel to us. We were allowed to visit at times. At least one Cullen was always in one of the rooms though; to make sure they were fine.

I was pacing in the hallway when I heard a voice. "He's back!" It was a boy's voice and it came from downstairs. "Can I see him?" It asked.

"I think so, you should be fine, he's got… a flu… to put it lightly." That was Esme.

"What?" The voice sounded confused and alarmed.

"At the school… they gave him the Spanish Flu. It was some… sick plan to make some sort of super virus."

"What!?" the boy suddenly shouted.

Iggy was suddenly behind me, "What is going on down there?" He asked me in a whisper.

"I think he's one of his friends." I whispered back.

Iggy nodded and the boy asked, "Can I see him?"

"Um, yes, just… don't get to close to him. You don't want to get sick," Esme warned, "He's sleeping in his room." She said softly and you could hear foots on the stairs a few seconds later.

I gasped and looked around wildly for a place to hide in the hallway.

Uh-oh too late, a tall, tall, TALL boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, came up the stairs and his eyes popped out at the sight of us. Whoa… that's all I got to say, he was like a giraffe… he was like… like… like… like a taller super thin Iggy.

We all froze and he blinked once, "Hi, I'm Jim." He stuck out his hand for us to shake it.

My eyes widened a fraction, "You're the one who drove that crazy car and could have gotten Fang hurt." I growled, but inside I was grinning.

Iggy grinned and held out a fist, "Oh my god, you're my dare devil driving hero."

Jim cautiously hit his fist to Iggy's, "Ya, I'm really sorry about that. I got a history of that sort of thing." He mumbled.

I grinned, "I'm just kidding with you. Thanks for being Fang's friend." I said, "Hi, I'm Max. I've heard plenty about you."

He smiled, "I know, he showed me your picture. He really likes you." He said and I nearly blushed. "Oh, he said that you were into explosives." He said to Iggy, a strange… almost curiously excited light in his eyes.

Iggy smiled, "So you're here to see Fang?" Iggy asked and we all became silent.

"Uh, ya, I just found out he's back. Alice called me. I would have been here sooner. I wanted to tell him that Casey feels horrible about… about what happened." Jim gulped and looked upset for a moment.

"What?" I asked feeling very, very confused.

"Um, I was there… when he got caught. Casey… she didn't know he was… well a bird. So she kind of… overreacted. She was totally shamed after. We have a fight…" He trailed off, he looked down. "I need to talk to him. He always knows what to say," He mumbled.

Iggy and my eyes flew open, "He always knows what to say?" Iggy asked.

"Well, he's changed quite a bit…" I mumbled. We had walked into Fang's room by now.

Fang lay in his bed, he wasn't shivering or coughing anymore, but he looked weak. His chest rose and fell slower then it used to.

Jim was looking at Fang sadly. "Well there goes the SM," he muttered with a smirk, but his eyes were ones of sorrow. Edward was sitting in an armchair in the corner, pretending to be asleep.

"SM?" Iggy muttered looking confused.

"Woops, I guess the cat's outta the bag now…" Jim said and he cringed, "He's going to be angry with me."

"Why?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Um… ask Fang later." Jim said looking like he'd like to be anywhere else right now then here.

Fang suddenly shivered and his head flopped to the other side. I sighed, he looked so helpless.

Suddenly there was a voice that surprised me. "Holy cra-" It was Jasper.

"Jasper," Alice hissed. We all looked around for the voice; I realized it was from the other room.

"Where am I? Where's Fang?" A little voice asked.

"Its okay, it's okay, you're safe." Alice tried to sooth.

"Where's Fang?" She asked again and Jasper tried to say something but then an earsplitting scream covered it up. I cringed and we ran out into the hallway.

A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran into the hallway, still screaming. I should have realized this was Lilith but she was freaking out too much for me to really think that through. Jasper and Alice looked stunned. She looked wildly around and I could tell she was confused and scared.

"Hey, hey, look, he's fine." Edward said in a slow, calm voice, "Come, he's in here."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" She asked sounding out each word. I noticed the flock behind me and I glanced at Jim, he looked as lost as I was.

"I'm Edward. Fang's brother." It sounded like a question. He looked at us with an almost confused look. "Friend… something," Edward said looking awkward.

Her eyes narrowed at Edward and she crossed her little arms over her small chest. It was probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen. She raised an eyebrow at him. "If that's true... you'd know my name," she said.

They all looked at each other. "What's her name?" Someone behind me whispered.

I blinked, "Lilith," I whispered and she looked at me.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly as if something had occurred to her.

"Max…" I said slowly.

She smiled, "Fang would have wanted you to know… it's not their fault. I don't know who… but it's not their fault he got caught." She said. My eyes widened. He'd seen me yelling at the Cullens. Oh crap. She looked at Edward, "I need to see him."

"He's in his room; he's been unconscious for a while." Carlisle said.

Lilith's eyes shot wide, "How long?"

"Around 18 hours." Carlisle said looking grave.

She squeaked in fear and ran under Edward's arm and into Fang's room. We all followed her and we found her sitting on Fang's bed. Her little forehead was creased and she was gazing down at the boy I loved.

Her hands rested on his chest and she closed her eyes.

If anyone would like to tell me what was happening… feel free.

Angel suddenly gasped, "She's a healer." She whispered.

I suddenly understood. Duh, she's healing him.

A few more tense seconds passed and the little girl, Lilith, pulled her hands away and fell onto the pillow beside Fang. She looked exhausted.

Fang was still for a second, then, very slowly, he started to move. His hand came up and pushed his black hair away from his face. It was sweaty and messed up. He was silent for a second. Apparently he hadn't realized we were here. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked like he would have sworn if Lilith hadn't suddenly pounced at him and hugged him.

"Yay, it worked!" She shouted hugging him.

He looked awkward until he patted her back with a sheepish smile. "What just happened?" Fang asked looking more confused then the rest of us were.

"I healed you. I figured out my power." She said jumping up and down on his bed with an excited look in her eyes. She jumped off and ran out of the room.

"She's a hyper one, isn't she?" Alice said looking amused.

I smiled as Fang saw me and he smiled. He jumped out of bed. "Hey! Jim, how's it going?" He asked and they did some sort of secret handshake.

"Hey, sorry, but I kind of let it slip a little about the SM." Jim whispered in his ear.

Fang hissed softly under his breath. "How much is a little?" he asked.

"I just said the SM…" Jim said trailing off.

He looked at me and smiled. He glanced at Jim, "Um… how's Casey?" He asked quietly. He looked a little uncomfortable.

Jim looked away, "Ya… I need to talk to you about that…" Jim said trailing off.

"Please tell you didn't break up… because of me…" Fang said trailing off as well.

"Well…" Jim said making the word sound longer then it was.

Fang groaned, "I'll talk to you later about it." He glanced at me again a smile lingered on his lips.

I smiled back softly and I glanced over to see the Cullen's had gone. Angel suddenly looked up and grabbed Gazzy and Nudge's hand. "Hey Iggy… let's go… make some cookies downstairs." She said smoothly.

"Okay," Iggy said, "Hey Jim, let's go. You and Fang can have your little relationship discussion later." Iggy said grabbed Jim's forearm and practically dragging him out of the room.

I didn't even know how we came together but suddenly we were kissing. God I'd missed him. After a moment, when I needed to breathe, I lay my head against his chest and he kissed my hair before pulling me closer.

"I missed you so much," He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and tried to kiss him again. He smiled as I tried to wiggle higher to kiss him. He kissed my lips, "I missed you too." I whispered and he hugged me again. "So… who's Casey?" I asked finally.

He sighed, "Just Jim's girlfriend and one of my friends. She… kind of didn't know about the bird side of me… until I had to kind of show her."

I looked up at him, his jaw was tight and his eyes were pained. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He shrugged and hugged me closer. Something occurred to me just then. "What's the SM?"

He stiffened, "Um… Max… I'll tell you another time." He said letting go of me and heading towards the door.

"Fang!?" he was already out the door though. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought, _Something's up._


	12. Speechless

Chapter 12

(Fang's POV)

I ran into Jim in the hallways. "Hey, I got to get back to school. Lunch is almost over. By the way, Mrs. Dillwyn is freaking out; she keeps thinking she'll have to use one of the extras." Jim said with a snigger.

I laughed, "Okay. Hey can I come to school?" I asked feeling really odd. Jim raised an eyebrow. "You gotta practice the dance to get it right." I reminded Jim and he nodded.

"Hey!" I called out, "I'm going to school. See ya later." I shouted.

I heard several people shout "what?" and Alice shouted, "Eat something first!"

I smiled and motioned for Jim to come. We ran down the kitchen and Alice was there. She threw an apple at me on the way outside. "Don't forget your history paper," Alice reminded me and I scooped it up from the counter and shoved it in my bag.

I took a bite of the apple, because I could tell Alice was watching me. I turned to leave and Max was there. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"See you at three then?" Max asked.

I shook my head my mouth still full, "Four. I'll probably get detention." I managed to get out. She frowned.

"I'll write you a note for being sick," Alice said and her hand flew across the paper. I took another bite of the apple and kissed Max's lips and took the note.

Lilith's little voice shouted, "Fang!"

I turned and scooped her up. Her hair was French braided and she looked very cute. "What's up?" I asked her with a smile.

She looked upset. "I don't want you to go back to the school." She said hugging me.

I laughed, "It's not 'the school', it's just… school. It's where you go to learn stuff. Don't worry it's not evil."

"I'd beg to differ," Jim said, "Mrs. Evans has been trying to kill us with homework." He whispered to me and Lilith looked frightened.

"I don't like Mrs. Evans! Don't go Fang!" Lilith said loudly clinging to me.

I sighed and shushed her. "Very helpful Jim, don't worry Lilith. I'll be back at four. You'll see when you're older. School is where the big kids go to learn. I go to high school because I'm old." I saw Max smile.

Lilith giggled, "You're not old."

"Did Angel and Nudge braid your hair?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. "Did you heal the boy upstairs?" I asked her seriously. She nodded half her hand in her mouth. She yawned as she laid her head against my chest. I could practically feel how tired she was.

Just then Angel and Nudge ran into the kitchen. Their backs were to us. "Alice," Angel said in fake breathlessness. "Have you seen Lili? We can't find her anywhere."

Alice shook her head with a grin. "I wonder where she went." Nudge said scratching her head.

Lilith giggled and they turned. "There she is!" Angel said in fake surprise. Lilith giggled and I set her on the ground. She hugged me goodbye before the three of them ran off.

"Angel! Make sure you make her take a nap later!" I called after them.

I heard her shout back, "Okay!" I could hear the start of a tickle fight coming from the other room.

"Let's go," I whispered and Jim walked outside. I glanced back one last time before I ran outside after Jim. Max was leaning against the doorframe and I smiled at her before getting in the passenger side door. Iggy and Gazzy were suddenly beside her.

Jim grinned as he adjusted the rearview mirror. The car suddenly shot backwards and I laughed at Jim's attempt to freak me out. He scowled and sped out of the driveway.

"You drive like a lunatic," I laughed.

He grinned, "I try."

We pulled into the parking lot and grinned. Everything's so familiar around here.

We walked onto school grounds and several people looked and waved. I waved back to some. "So… I never got to ask." I whispered to Jim, "What happened with Casey?"

He stiffened, "She was angry that I didn't tell her, I was angry that she was being judge mental and we got in a fight. Some… nasty words were said and we broke up." He said looking upset.

"You still like her." I stated and he nodded, "And her?" I asked fearing the worst. He just shrugged, "I only talked to her once after that. She said that when you came back that I had to tell her and she walked off after that. She seemed pretty upset about being mean to you though."

I nodded, just then a girl ran down the hall with a look of surprise. She stopped just in front of us. She glanced at me; I could see the apology in her eyes. Jim looked pained and she looked pained too.

Casey's eyes watered as she looked at us. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to me. She glanced at Jim, she smiled and he smiled back.

I glanced between the two of them, "I'll let you two talk it out. See you guys in Math."

I said and was about to walk away when Casey snagged the sleeve of my shirt. "Wait, Nick… Fang," she whispered my real name. I looked at her, "I really am sorry. I just… overreacted." She said a look of pleading in her eyes.

I smiled at her, "I know. It's okay not everyone I know thinks what I am… is cool." I said smirking at Jim and he rolled his eyes at me. She smiled at me and turned her attention to Jim as I walked away.

By the time they actually made it to math it was 20 minutes into the lesson and Jim had his hand on Casey's waist.

I grinned as they sat down together and Jim looked at me, "thank you," he mouthed and I grinned.

Once it was time to do our work, Casey came over and sat in Jim's lap, like they used to, and we all worked… but mostly talked.

"So… what happened?" Casey asked and I told my story in a whisper. She looked shocked and annoyed. Casey leaned her head against Jim's chest, "But your okay now?"

I nodded, "You can even come over later today and meet the flock and Lilith." I whispered, "And the other little boy who's name I don't know." I said with a smile.

Casey looked anxious, "Will they be angry with me?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Maybe, don't worry. I wont let me too evil to you." I said with a smirk and she scowled back. "We have rehearsal after school right?" I asked and they nodded with grins.

"So… you have yet to tell them about the SM…" Jim said shaking his head, "You're going to have to eventually."

I nodded with a sigh, "But… the later the better." I said with a grin.

They rolled their eyes.

After school, after Mrs. Dillwyn practically kissed me for getting better and kicking my replacement aside, we were doing a full run though of the musical.

We were three quarters done when I caught sight of my watch. It was four. Crap, Lilith was going to be freaking out. I felt so upset by that thought I almost forgot my line.

It went pretty smoothly. I heard something behind me but I didn't look. We had been told that no matter what happens you just keep acting.

At the moment we were singing to a song and Jim and Casey were dancing and I had to dance with Madeline or 'Tracy.' I twirled her and my eyes nearly bugged out. Iggy, Angel and Lili stood off to the side of the auditorium with amused faces on. I could just seen Edward leaning against the wall with a grin.

Jim saw them and laughed and therefore missed his part. Mrs. Dillwyn frowned and sighed, "Alright… again." She said waving her hand.

"Just a minute," I said and Jim, Casey and I all jumped off the stage. She sighed and went to talk to some other members of the cast.

The three of us laughed as we made our way over. "Hi guys." I said restraining a laugh at their shocked faces.

Lilith looked excited, "Fang!" She squealed as she ran over.

I scooped her up and said, "Iggy, Angel, Lili, this is Jim and Casey my friends. Jim, Casey, this is Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Lilith." I said with a smile.

The two of them recovered and Angel said, "You're in a musical! You're in Hairspray!?" She asked with a shocked look.

I laughed, "Ya. Mind you. I was practically blackmailed into it." Iggy laughed and Angel grinned, "Can you do me a favor though, don't tell the others. I want it to be a surprise."

"Nah, he just doesn't want Max to think he's gone insane," Jim said leaning over my shoulder.

"Nick, Jim, Casey, come on." Mrs. Dillwyn called and I handed Lili to Iggy.

We finished the very end of the musical and all wandered over. "Hey I didn't know you could dance so well," Iggy said.

I shrugged.

"I didn't know you could _sing_ that well," Angel said with a laugh.

"Alright you hyenas let's go before Max sends the army looking for me." I said rolling my eyes and said, "You two coming?" I asked Jim and Casey and they grinned and nodded.

We headed home and Lili fell asleep in the car. I picked her up and carried her inside. After I introduced everyone I brought her upstairs to my room and lay her in my bed.

I walked passed Edward's room and saw the little boy sitting on the edge of the bed. His feet were dangling off. I walked into the room and he smiled at me while wiggling his toes.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I never got your name." I said and held out my hand, "I'm Fang."

He took my hand and his legs swung back and forth for a second. He smiled at me, he blinked.

My forehead creased. What the heck?

"He can't talk," A voice spoke from behind me. My father stood there.

I smiled briefly at him. It was better that I understood. I knew the reasons behind the actions. It still hurt, to know why I was here, but I was managing it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't her fault. That much was clear. I grew sad at just the image of my mother that appeared in front of my eyes. Why did it have to end that way for her? I lost the only home that was mine. Did I really consider this my home? Was the school really the only home that I had? The place in Colorado had been burned to the ground. I hid inside myself, so what else is new? "Why not?" I asked feeling slightly detached.

My father shrugged, "Problem in his vocal cords."

I felt a poke in my lower back and I turned to look at the boy, who had poked me. The boy suddenly was moving his hands at almost lightening speeds. My father watched them, "He says that he doesn't have a name." The boy rolled his eyes and his hands shot quickly though the air again, "But, Rosalie said that she'd give him a name," My father deceiver.

Emmett was with us suddenly, "Hey guys. Everyone was wondering where you went. Hey buddy. Come on, Rose wants you to come downstairs and hang out with people." Emmett said picking the boy up. He smiled at Emmett and his fingers made complicated signs in the air.

"He says he's hungry."

Emmett smiled, "Oh I'm sure we can find you something to eat." He said and suddenly disappeared. I smiled at my father and headed out of the door.

He followed me out into the hall, "So… how old is that kid?" I asked.

"He's nine," My father answered as we walked down the stairs.

I nodded, hmm same age as Angel, "Isn't there anything you can do to help us understand him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe… but it helps we got 2 mind readers." He said with a smirk. I laughed.

I bumped into Max on the way down. "Hey I was just looking for you. We've got quite the party brewing down here and considering you're the only one who knows all of us you should probably be there." Max said with a smile.

"So… you can't talk?" I heard Angel suddenly say. "I can read minds… you don't need to do that hands thing." She said. She suddenly laughed, "You're funny." She giggled.

Max was suddenly wary. I laughed, "Come on, relax." I said pulling her downstairs.


	13. The Spring Musical

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I have had someone ask for a sequel… I don't know if I'm going to end this soon. I really hope not. I love this story too much. (Lucky you guys)**

**BTW have you heard the song "where is your boy tonight" by Fall Out Boy? Totally Jacob's theme song.**

**Sorry, I had to say it. (I LOVE JACOB NOW! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) (Sorry I'll hyper tonight)**

**Anyways…**

**What was I saying?**

**Right Sequel-ness… uhhh… I don't know… really… I'm thinking I'll finish what I have planned out right now (which WILL take a while… trust me…)… so ya…**

**Anyways**

**Disclaimer: If you've heard it before… it ain't mine.**

**Claimer: If you haven't… well… BACK OFF BEFORE I SICK JACOB ON YOU!**

**Hehe I love being weird.**

**SORRY FOR THE HUGE AUTHORS' NOTE! (AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ IT! ... FOO ON YOU! I SPENT A LOT OF TIME WORKING ON THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! ... Kidding… I really don't care… see ya later chickadees!) **

Chapter 13

(Fang's POV)

It was quite the party. Carlisle, Esme, and my father mostly talked together about casual things while the rest of us hung out in the TV room. We all did a lot of laughing and Lili came down a half an hour later to join the fun. The flock made fun of the fact that Lilith meant belonging to the night and how I'm all dark and such. Lilith had giggled about that though.

We were watching a TV show and Angel suddenly looked at the boy, "Oh… can I have your attention?" Angel asked and we all looked at her, "um… he would like to be called Ryan from now on." She said with a smile.

Edward laughed for a minute strait before anyone could understand why he was laughing. Apparently one of the boys in the TV show that I wasn't really watching was called Ryan.

Rosalie looked extremely happy the whole night and I wasn't really sure why.

Finally Casey and Jim left to go home. The girls got Bella and Edward's room and all the boys piled into mine.

"Can I tell _them_ at least?" Iggy asked me for the thousandth time.

"Nope," I answered, but it sounded like a grunt because I was hanging upside down off the bed. My head was touching the floor and Iggy was holding my feet to the bed so I wouldn't fall over. I was enjoying the world upside down quite a bit really.

Iggy sighed and let go of my feet and I slowly started to slide forward.

"Jeez you're flexible, you wouldn't think so…" Iggy muttered.

"Ya, well a lot of things are surprising." I grunted as I tried to straiten myself out as Gazzy laughed his butt off and Ryan grinned and looked like he was silent laughing.

"Oh come on, you know Ryan's not going to tell," Iggy said and we all laughed.

"Ya, that's something, hold onto that quality, the ability to keep secrets," I said with a grin and he smiled. "Gazzy will tell though," I said jokingly.

"No I won't!" Gazzy argued.

I debated it in my head for a second before I said, "The SM means The Spring Musical. I'm the lead guy," I explained.

Gazzy's mouth fell open and Ryan cocked his head to the side. He wrote like lightening across the notepad Rosalie had given him.

I looked at it, it said:

_So… why am I not allowed to tell anyone?_

Iggy read it over my shoulder, "Because he's Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected and he doesn't _do_ musicals."

"I play the piano Iggy," I said almost curtly.

"Doesn't mean you sing and dance."

"Doesn't mean I don't," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later we all fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up before everyone. I brushed my hair away from my face. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead.

Nightmares, I shivered. Not fever shivering, freaked out shivering.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink and forced myself not to hurl or anything.

I splashed my face cold water over and over again. I closed my eyes and I could see it all replaying in my mind.

My mind replayed the car crash repeatedly, only this time everything was slow and agonizing. Then I went through the whole thing with the school again.

My arms shook and threatened to collapse under me. I shook my head and splashed my face again, "Just a dream, just a dream," I mumbled over and over. I sighed; I couldn't make myself believe that.

I heard the door knob jingle a little, "Fang?" Alice, always Alice. I opened the door and she watched me closely. "Are you okay?" She asked rubbing my arm soothingly. It took me a little too long to figure out why she was doing that.

She saw me freaking out.

I pulled my hand through my hair and leaned against the counter. I slowly shook my head.

She watched me, "What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

I avoided her eyes, "It's nothing, I just… had a dream that's all." I mumbled.

"Of the future?" she asked and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I shook my head, "Of my past." I almost whispered.

Suddenly Alice was hugging me. She shushed me while rubbing my back, "Its okay." She said softly.

I sighed, "Thanks Alice." I muttered even though it felt incredibly awkward. I knew she took it as I needed to be alone so she patted my back once before she left.

I sighed and decided to take a shower. After 15 minutes I got out and told myself to calm down all over again I went downstairs.

I slid onto a stool and I got some cereal. I ate it slowly, not tasting a thing. I picked up an apple and started chewing on it. I focused on that instead of thinking.

A voice behind me made me turn; Lilith was walking towards me, "Hello." She said again and I nodded to her.

She examined my face again, "You look tired." She said looking cuter than Angel. I nearly smiled at the thought of what Angel would say if she heard that.

I looked back at my apple. I took another bite. I glanced at her. She was watching me with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm fine." I answered trying to smile.

"Then why are you so sad?" She asked her eyes wide and innocent.

Oh jeez.

"It's nothing." I said patting her head. "Just stressed that's all."

She looked from around us before whispering behind one of her small hands. "You mean about the SM thing?" She looked a little happy she was finally getting something.

God, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I nodded. What? Oh, don't give me that 'oh… tisk, tisk, Fang, you're lying to a 4-year-old' look. It was… half true.

She looked at me, picked up an apple and started chewing on it. Iggy came around the corner then and laughed. I frowned in confusion. "You're doing the exact same thing." He explained.

I looked at her and she looked at me, the look of confusion was still there until we both burst out laughing.

Iggy placed two trays of cinnamon buns on the counter and poked one. Apparently it wasn't hot enough for Iggy because he scarfed one down right there. He nodded, "They're ready," He said with a full mouth. I picked one up and started pulling it apart as I ate.

"Are you going to school again today?" She asked, her little feet swinging back and forth as she pulled a piece of cinnamon off and put it in her little mouth. They were 2 feet from the floor.

For a second I wondered how she even got on the stole before staying, "Ya, I go to school from Monday to Friday, from 8-4." I said giving her a small wink and Iggy sniggered from inside the fridge.

I felt temped to throw my apple core at him.

"Alright, I'll see you after school." I said to her. I ruffled her hair and as I made my way to the door I heard the doorbell. "I'M COMING!" I yelled.

I snatched up my backpack and skidded to a stop at the door. I opened it and Jim waved with a smile, "Hey, good morning sunshi…" He said trailing off as he sniffed the air, "Are those cinnamon buns?" He asked absentmindedly as he slightly pushed me to the side as he made his way to kitchen.

I laughed as I followed him, "School, lateness, we're going to get detention." I said.

"Don't worry," Jim said half a cinnamon bun in his mouth, "With my driving we'll be there." He swallowed some of what was in his mouth and placed some more in, "with plenty of time. Mmm, Oh, My God, you are the cooking king." He said with his mouth full to Iggy who laughed.

I rolled my eyes and practically dragged him out of the room. "Come on," I said with a grin.

"Hey, you forgot your lunch!" Iggy called throwing me two paper bags. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "For you and Jim," Iggy clarified and Jim snatched one of the bags and began looking through it.

"Oh," Jim said looking up, "The SM is tonight. Make sure the others are at school at 5:30. Don't tell them what it is. It'll be funny. Just lead them to the auditorium and let them figure it out." Jim said with a wink and Iggy nodded with a laugh.

I laughed as we made our way towards the door. Jim was right; his driving got us there on time.

When we got into class Casey ran over with a grin, "Tonight is going to be hilarious." Her grin almost turned evil.

It took me a minute to realize that Spring Musical was tonight. I groaned, "Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, you're having fun." Jim said poking me in the side.

"Sure, sure… as much fun as the 1918 flu," I said narrowing my eyes before laughing.

"I didn't realize the 1918 flu was that fun…" Jim said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. I sniggered.

"Hey, don't joke about stuff like that." Casey hissed looking offended.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, what's the date?" I asked.

"Uh, it's April 14th." Casey answered.

I froze. That date, why was it significant? I couldn't remember why. I felt a suddenly sadness and I didn't even know why, but it was important.

The day went fast, as usual. The three of us hardly paid attention and our teachers got annoyed when Mrs. Dillwyn kept dragging us out of class to practice.

Between 3 and 5 we practiced. In the last half and hour we all hung out in the drama room and listened to music. Not the music we had to sing, like actual music. Well, Jim brought a CD and the whole cast just listened to it as Casey and I put black face paint all over Jim's face and arms. He kept muttering how it was ridiculous and how he's going to look so cheesy. We let him complain. There was no point in arguing with him when he was like that, he was too funny.

Five minutes before 5:30 we had to shut off the music and get ready and that's when Iggy came to find us. He knocked on the back door of the drama room and the three of us bounced over. "So, break a leg and such." Iggy said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and Lilith, who I hadn't noticed standing just behind Iggy, squealed and hugged me, "I can't wait, it'll so cool." She said.

I heard a gasp from Madeline and a squeal from some of the other girls. I turned and they all rushed over to see Lili.

"Oh my God, Nick, who is this? She's so cute," Madeline squealed.

"Um, this is my younger sister," I saved myself quickly. "Lilith." Lilith looked at me and smiled cutely.

"Fang, I didn't know you had a sister," Casey whispered sarcastically in my ear with a grin. I gave her a look and she grinned.

"Places everyone, places!" Mrs. Dillwyn called and Iggy and Lili waved quickly before running off.

I took a deep breath and Jim nodded to me, he looked like he would have patted my back but thought better of it. I looked at his face paint covered hand and nodded.

Casey patted my shoulder before we watched Mrs. Dillwyn walk out onto the stage. She started talking and I bit my lip to stop from laughing. I kept imagining Max's shocked face, not a good thing at a time like this.

When it was finally my time to come on, I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, like I was told to. I was glad I was told to grin at this part. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep a strait face.

The play rolled smoothly. I was still kind of happy when they called for curtain call. I took Jim and Madeline's hands and Jim grabbed Casey's and we all skipped onto the stage after everyone else and bowed. Oh course everyone cheered and my cheeks started to turn red.

_God, embarrassing,_ I thought and nearly laughed when I could hear the flock cheering. They can be so loud. I could also hear Jim's mom. I'd been to his house only a few times, but she was easily recognizable.

I felt an intense amount of jealously just then. Jim and Casey had parents. I had a father I'd only known for like… two seconds in comparison.

That's when I knew why the date was important. Today, a year ago, I met my mother. I was 18 and I didn't even know it.

We straitened up and I felt a longing to go somewhere.

And instantly I knew where I wanted to go.


	14. Flowers For The Dead

Chapter 14

(Fang's POV)

The four of us ran off the stage and I turned to Casey and Jim, "Hey, I'm going now. I'll see you around. Tell Alice and the others not to follow me." I told them quickly.

"Nick!" Casey called but Jim shook his head. Jim had seen the look in my eyes and he knew. He knew wherever I was going, I needed to go.

I ran out of the back of the drama room and ran through the hallway to the door outside.

I pushed it open and ran as fast I could through the parking lot. I heard someone call my name, I could feel my face slowly crumpling in pain and I didn't care anymore. I ran into the forest and my wings burst my back and I quickly rose into the sky. I flew as fast as I could. I didn't know how long I had before the flock would be following me.

I was thankful for the darkness. It granted me cover.

I flew for a long time. I didn't stop. I knew where I was going. No one followed me. I resisted the pain as I flew. It was late afternoon when I finally dropped down in a park I'd dropped down in before.

I walked the rest of the way. I blinked back tears at the familiarity of it all. My hands were shaking, but there was no one to hold them this time. I took a deep breath and swallowed. I stood in front of the place I wanted to be. Why was I so scared this time? What was I afraid to find? There was no reason for my fear.

I took a deep breath; I took the first step to walk up the steps of my mothers' house, my house. She'd left it to me. They'd told me. I didn't go to her funeral, I couldn't. I was in the hospital at the time.

A voice caught me off guard, "Nick?" It was my neighbor, Mrs. Cray. I turned to look at her. She was still the same, same wispy grey hair, same wrinkly skin, and same friendly smile.

I smiled slightly at her. It was all I could manage.

"I haven't seen you around here in a while. Everyone said you moved up to Washington to live with your Aunt." She said hobbling over to me.

I smiled as much as I could and nodded. "I just came down here to visit…" I trailed off looking back at my house.

"Uh huh, I noticed you weren't at the funeral, I heard you were in the hospital, because of the crash." She sounded sad, I nodded, "Did you ever get a chance to go by her grave?" She asked calmly, sweetly, comfortingly, it was a way that made me feel better, kind of. I shook my head, "I could take you… sometime. If you want me to," she volunteered.

I shrugged and she nodded, "I saved the paper from that day. I didn't know if you would want it, if you came back," She told me.

I looked her; suddenly I really did want it. I looked at her, "I would like that."

She nodded, "You can come by later… if you want."

"I will." I said and looked back at the house. I realized she had come by to pick up the papers and things, because there was no giant pile of papers there.

She turned and walked back to her house and I walked up the steps to mine. I took out my keys. I had a key to the house, I always had.

I opened the door and slowly walked in. It look the same, maybe a little dustier, but the same. My hand brushed the wall on my right as I walked.

Up until now, I'd held my pain back. Now I just let it go and my tears escaped my eyes, and I didn't even fight them. They fell on the hardwood floor, like a trail of crumbs leading me back to the door.

I wandered through the whole house. I finally got to my bedroom and I just walked in and lay on my bed and let my sobs take me. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, crying my eyes out, I didn't care.

Emotions passed through me. First was pain, I couldn't stop thinking about her, it hurt me. At the same time I didn't want to stop thinking about her, like if I did, I was letting her go, forgetting her, and I wasn't allowed to forget her.

Next was guilt. I felt guilty for what I did. I had done something pretty stupid. I ran away from… not home, I ran away from everyone that cared about me, which was just as bad. I missed my friends, my family, but I couldn't let them see me like this. It hurt to think that Lilith was probably crying right now, because I had left and she didn't know where I was. I was also feeling guilty because I was pushing everyone that had ever cared about me away.

Plus I was also feeling guilty because, because of me, everyone had put their lives on hold, pretty much. Bella was supposed to be turned like a long time ago. The flock was away from their families, because they didn't want to leave me, or something, they had their own motives for staying at the Cullen's house.

In a time I lay there I debated never returning, my half mind was trying to convince itself that they'd be better off without me.

Half my mind was telling the other side that it was wrong, that they loved me, and that was why they did the things they did.

Finally I got a hold of myself. I sat up and sniffled. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. I sat on the bottom of the bathtub, letting the water from the showerhead hit my head and I cried some more, less then before, but enough. I showered quickly after that. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before I walked into my room to look for some clothes.

It didn't take long; everything I had was still here. Once that was done I wandered downstairs into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I opened a box of cereal and started eating it. You know what's sick? Cereal doesn't really get old, sure it gets stale, but it's pretty much the same.

I mean, here I was sitting on the stool I always sit in and eating half a year old Cheerios and not really caring that they taste a little weird, because, well, frankly, I couldn't really taste anything right now.

I sighed; I closed my eyes to see what was going on with the others.

Of course, they were all freaking out, only Alice and Edward knew where I went and they were in indecision about what to do about it. Alice knew where I was doing, Edward had seen it from Alice and the two of them knew I needed to be alone. The two of them were discussing it, but they weren't getting anywhere.

I saw Max. She looked so sad, so worried. It hurt me so much I had to stop watching.

My eyes watered and I knew where I needed to go. I got up and walked out the front door. I walked slowly next door. I knocked softly. Mrs. Cray opened the door and smiled at me. I hoped I didn't look like hell, but I probably did.

"Um, could you tell me where my mom is buried?" I asked softly.

She nodded and told me the route to the place. Just as I was turning away, she said, "oh, here." She gave me the newspaper from the day.

"Thanks." I said and I meant it. She smiled as I walked away. I didn't look at it as I walked, I couldn't. I checked my pockets. I had a few dollars.

I walked to a flower shop I knew and picked out the flowers I knew were her favorites. There was the white Carnation, the Forget-Me-Not, the Apple Blossom, the Black-Eyed Susan, the Geranium, the Pansy, the Peony, the pink Tulip, and the white Tulip, but her favorite was the Orchid. She had told me what they all meant. Our house was always filled with the flowers. I liked them, they were nice.

The white Carnation meant remembrance, the Forget-Me-Not meant remember me forever, the Apple Blossom meant promise, the Black-Eyed Susan meant encouragement, the Geranium meant comfort, the Pansy meant loving thoughts, the Peony meant healing, the pink Tulip meant caring, and the white Tulip meant forgiveness. The Orchid meant delicate beauty. I thought it was so appropriate, the flower looked like so beautiful and breakable, just like my mother. She had beauty, but always seemed easily shattered.

It somehow reminded me of Max, I wasn't sure why, because Max wasn't breakable, but she was beautiful.

Anyways, so I bought one of each flower, other than the orchid, I bought a few of those, and I walked to my mothers' grave.

As I pushed open the wrought iron gate to the cemetery I remembered the news paper still in my hand. I looked away from it; I couldn't look at it just yet.

I walked silent through the cemetery. Mrs. Cray had told me exactly where I could find my mothers' grave. When I found it I placed the flowers by her gave.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do right now, but it made me feel almost uneasy, to know that my mother was directly underneath my feet. I focused on breathing before I fell to my knees and started crying again.

What was with me today? I just couldn't control my eyes today.

I slowly opened the news paper and started reading it. I found the page where my mother's dead that been reported. They told me about the car crash, details I'd never been given, like that the driver had been injured just as much as I had been. He'd been completely sober at the time and had just lost control of his vehicle. He was deeply sorry for hitting us, and wanted to find a way to somehow make it up to me. I was mentioned a little, but only as the boy who'd been in the car and that I was seriously hurt. They talked about my mom a little bit, but not much. It was a short article; I closed the paper and curled up on the ground.

I let the pain rip through me, take me. I couldn't feel anything, but the pain. Slowly my eyes started to close on my tired, red eyes. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, but when I finally awoke it was pretty dark, I could just seen the shimmer of light in the distance. I was freezing cold, and the light was coming from the east.

Had I been here all night?

I slowly stood. I looked at my mother's gave. I kissed my hand and placed my hand on the cold stone. I closed my eyes for only a moment before I turned and walked away.

There was somewhere else I needed to go.


	15. Street Corners and Stangers

Chapter 15

(Max's POV)

I lay in Fangs bed in the Cullen's house. I missed him, I was worried about him. I wasn't sure what inspired him to run like that. I knew Alice and Edward knew, but something in me refused to ask where he was. I, for some reason, didn't want to know. Maybe I subconsciously knew I couldn't handle it.

As I lay there I wondered where he was. I thought about where he would most likely go. I was sure he was fine, somehow I knew he wasn't at the school, I knew he was in pain, but he was relatively fine.

Maybe I should just wait for him to come back?

Maybe I should go find him.

I knew where he was.

Well, I didn't know for sure, but I was 99.9 sure that he was where I thought he was.

I sat up and walked out of the room.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Alice with a broken expression. I watched her for a moment, "What?" I asked finally.

She looked at me, "It's nothing, he's fine, just… in pain. Not physical, emotional, he needs to figure it out on his own. We have to respect that, but it's… hard… to watch him suffer like this." She whispered.

I nodded, "I know." I whispered back. In my heart I wished I could truly accept that. I knew he needed it, but I didn't understand, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't. I guess I was just different from him.

I needed people.

He needed to be alone.

I had to try and accept that.

(Fang's POV)

I sat on a bench that was on the street corner and watched the sun rise and hit the cement. I sat on a bench on the street corner where my mother died and I was only just restraining my tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I sat there a long time; some people passed me, and sent me odd looks, but when they caught the look in my eyes they looked away quickly. They held too much pain for them to look into.

I was staring at the street pavement, when I noticed an ambulance slowly pull to a stop. I couldn't look at it; I just stared at the road without seeing it.

"Fang?" a surprised voice called. I didn't move. The voice called my name louder, "Fang!"

I finally looked up, Doc climbed out of the ambulance cab. "Are you alright?" He asked me, I just looked at him; his words didn't make sense in my ears. He sighed, he walked over to me and put an arm around me, "Come on," he said as if he was trying to coax an injured animal to come closer. "Come on," he said in the same tone as we made our way to the ambulance.

He climbed in and pulled me in after him. The guy beside him cast me a worried glance as I looked out the window and as I stared off into space I vaguely heard them talking.

"Is he going to be alright?" Doc's partner whispered.

"Ya, he'll be fine," he whispered rubbing my shoulder. I probably looked like someone who had witnessed a terrible accident; my eyes were wide and glazed over. "His mom died on that street back there." He whispered casting me a worried glance. As soon as he said those words my eyes watered.

"Where are we taking him?" Doc's partner whispered.

Doc sighed, "I don't know. Fang?" he asked me; sincerity and pity rang in his voice.

I blinked, "Ya?" I asked, my voice sounded so sad, the tears welled at the edge; they were close to slipping over.

"Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?" He asked.

I was silent for a second. I looked outside. I had no idea where I was. "It's okay, I live just around here." I lied, but it sounded convincing. They pulled to a stop and I got out.

"Fang," Doc called after me and I looked at him, I could see him cringing at the look on my face. He passed me a piece of folded paper, "Here's my number, call me if you need anything." He said giving me a serious look. I nodded as I took the piece of paper.

I watched them drive off. I looked at the forest beside the road, they turned the corner and I stumbled towards the woods.

I wasn't sure why I was drawn to the woods, but I felt, in the confusing haze of my mind, that I had to enter the dark trees. I walked in perfect silence. Nothing seemed to move.

I stumbled over something but kept walking. Finally shivers rolling up my arms and a picture of Erasers combing through the woods appeared in front of my eyes.

I just blinked, my face seemed permanently unhappy. I stopped walking; they slowly surrounded me.

My head was slightly drooped to the side and I hadn't even registered the danger, there was too much pain.

Randle seemed to dance forward, moving too fast for my tired, pained eyes. He walked into my line of sight and I slowly looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked; my voice somehow strong with boredom and pain.

He was startled, that much was obvious. His eyes were the only ones so far that could look into mine. "You're coming back to the school with us," his voice full of confidence, confidence that I'd go.

I just looked at him; his eyes darted away from mine. I just stood there, my wide, red, tired eyes making him unable to look me in the eyes.

If I had room in my heart to feel any strength, I might have felt power that I could force my pain on someone else for a second.

I breathed evenly; my chest felt like it was shattering. I slowly brought my arms up to hold myself together. "So they can hurt me more?" I asked pain shaking in every word.

Randle looked at me, a fierce look in his eyes. "Ya, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Inside I almost smirked; I knew what I had to do to get them to put me out my misery, for them to make me disappear for a while, make my mind momentarily snap so I could be at peace, so I couldn't feel this pain.

One of them grabbed my wings through my shirt. I snapped my wings open, instinct kicking in for only a moment, and Randle grinned, pleased I was fighting back. I heaved a heavy sigh and I could feel my eyes water, "I don't want to fight anymore." I whispered as my wings drooped on my back, they hung limp, "I'm sick and tired of trying. It's all worthless, she's dead, and I'm only holding everyone else down." I said pain running thick in my voice.

Randle was startled again, he was only prepared for people to fight; he wasn't used to people just giving him his way, especially from me. He was used to me fighting; he hadn't seen me give up like this.

Randle started to morph and the others followed, something moved the shadows, but I didn't care. He obviously thought if he hit me I'd react. He backhanded me across the face and I stumbled back into another Erasers' arms. The Eraser pushed me back over to Randle.

Randle grabbed my right forearm and dug his claws in. I screamed in pain; I had given up trying to be strong. What did it matter if I screamed? No one would hear me. He swung me around and let go of my arm, I tripped on something, probably a stick or a rock, and I fell.

I stayed down. My tears leaked from my eyes and I heard an angry snarl. My wings lay limp around me. It was followed by a low growl, the growl of something bigger than an Eraser. I would have cared… if I cared about anything anymore.

I heard the sound of snapping bone, but I didn't care. If an animal was attacking the Erasers maybe the beast would finish me off too.

I lay there and I could see the Erasers running away. The beast that I couldn't see growled at them until they were gone.

A huge, red brown wolf immerged from the trees.

I watched it come closer, feeling comfortably numb. Maybe my numbness would make whatever was coming not hurt as much.

I watched as my blood from my arm dripped onto the ground. My eyes caught something inside my arm, something I had hated for far too long. I lifted my left hand. I breathed deeply; beside my bone was a little chip, a chip I had wanted to get out.

This might be my only chance, even if I was going to die. I wanted to die with the knowledge that they could never find me. I gritted my teeth as I stuck my finger in my arm to reach the chip. A whimper bubbled from my lips as I finally grasped the tiny piece of metal that had caused so much insanity.

I slowly pull it out and I let my right arm go limp. I probably really messed up my arm because of that but whatever. It was out. I looked at the tiny piece of metal. I glared at it and threw it, as hard as I could, into the woods. Then, I just let myself go limp. Before I did I made eye contact with the wolf. I just lay there watching the wolf.

The wolf was watching me for a second, its huge black eyes skimming over my body, wings and arm. The wolf had watched me dig out the chip. It did something that surprised me; it nudged me in the side with its nose. I blinked and we watched each other for a moment.

Suddenly, the huge wolf dashed behind a small bush and where I could see fur was suddenly red-brown skin. I noticed wire wrapped around the wolfs' leg. A large hand reached back and pulled a pair of cut-off-at-the-knees jeans. A tall boy immerged, he had black chin length hair and he was only wearing those jeans.

He knelt by me, he didn't speak as he pulled his hands under me and lifted me off the ground. My mind registered that his body was very, very warm. I let him carry me wherever he was carrying me.

"What's your name?" He finally asked. When I didn't answer he sighed and said, "My name is Jacob, what is yours?"

"Fang," I said my voice sounded weak from pain.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked me.

"Biloxi… where my mother used to live," I whispered my voice breaking.

Jacob glanced at me, "Used to?" he asked.

"She died in a car accident… I was the passenger." I whispered my eyes closed.

"Sorry." He whispered. "It sucks to lose the people you love."

I nodded and my eyes welled with tears, "Well… she died and I left everyone else." I whispered.

Jacob stiffened where he was. He looked down at me, something burning in his dark eyes. I looked up at him. His eyes looked away from mine, "Are you tired?" He asked watching my face.

I shrugged, "I'm always tired these days."

"You can sleep now; I'm taking you back to my house." He said and my eyes were already drooping. I probably should have been getting all paranoid about going to his house, but I was so depressed, so dead inside that I didn't care what happened to me anymore. The world slowly swirled into darkness.


	16. Dinner With Jacob

**Disclaimer: If you've heard it before it's not mine… **

**(The song in this chapter is Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne) **

**(From when she was actually good -glares at new Avril CD- Anyways… that's a whole other story) **

**Claimer: I own this plot and I own Alison**

**Sorry! I just can't STOP WRITING THIS STORY! I LOVE IT TOO MUCH NOW! Hehe I love writing about pain –rubs hands together evilly- D sorry… I'm just evil like that.**

Chapter 16

(Fang's POV)

When I awoke I was lying in a bed, there was a blanket tucked around me. There was a soft pillow under my head. My eyes fluttered open and I could hear a quiet soft voice singing somewhere.

I looked down at my right arm, there was a bandage wrapped around it. I held it gingerly in my left hand. I wiggled the fingers on my right hand.

They wiggled.

I was suddenly filled with an emotion; it took me a while to figure out, I was relieved. I surprised myself by finding a smile on my lips.

Tears welled in my eyes, but to my shock, they were happy. I wiped them away; laughing at my stupidity.

I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood. The world swayed slightly, but as I steadied myself it too slowly straitened out too. I walked slowly; my mind still seemed slightly hazy.

I opened the door and followed the happy soft singing voice.

The house seemed to only have one floor, or at least, I was on the main floor. I wandered down the hall, the walls, floor and ceiling were all wooden, and I wondered if I was inside a cabin, it looked like it. I realized my wings were out and limp so I pulled them up so they were loosely closed.

I slowly, cautiously, walked into the kitchen area. There was a girl with brunette hair standing by the stove. She wasn't extremely pretty, she wasn't a stick, and she didn't wear any makeup, but she was still beautiful. Sure, some guys might call her 'a little fat' or whatever, but that wasn't really true. She looked healthy, healthier than me. She looked right.

Her face was friendly, even though she hadn't really noticed me yet. She had big brown eyes and she had a smile on her face as she sang and cooked. She looked maybe 19 at the youngest. She was short; she looked very sweet, and mostly hyper, but there was an underlying exhaustion that she was fighting. I took in the can of coke beside her and she took a swig of it as she cooked and sang.

"Sometime I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby." She sang with the CD player on the counter. She was good, her voice was in tune with the singer, It might have even somehow it sounded better.

"Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger. I wanna scream it makes me feel alive. Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." She nodded as she sang, like she was agreeing with it.

As I listened to the words, they made sense.

She hummed along with the rest of the song. She glanced my way and smiled, "hi," she said seeming perfectly at ease.

I just watched her for a second, "hi," I said lamely.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm Alison," She held out her hand.

I struggled to return that smile, "Fang," I said shaking her hand.

She looked uncomfortable for only a second, "Jacob said you might wake up when he was out. He'll be back soon. He never misses dinner." Alison said with a grin.

I struggled with another smile; the relief that I couldn't be followed was gone. The pain was back.

She smiled at me, "You can wait in the other room if you like." She said her tone was one of comfort.

I nodded, my eyes went distant, and I could feel the pain growing again.

I held very still as the vision flashed in front of my eyes.

A small girl who looked like a porcelain doll and a strange white, papery skin man were talking. "Jane, go check up on them," he said an almost evil grin flashing across his perfect teeth. "And don't tell Aro."

The girl nodded with the same grin and turned to two other perfect figures in cloaks and the three of them walked swiftly away.

When the world swirled back to the strange cabin, I was staring at the ceiling. My eyes were fluttering open and closed. Jacob had his warm fingers on my neck, a frown on his face.

Alison was crouching beside him, a determined look in her eyes. She swatted Jacob's hand away. She smiled at him before she started looking me over. She checked my pulse with a frown. She gave up on that and lifted one of my eyelids and looked at my eye. Suddenly a flashlight was shining in it and my eyes immediately looked away.

"Fang?" she asked me, her tone all business.

"Yep," I croaked.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked me.

"I had a vision of the present." I explained. "I didn't understand it at all though. Who the heck is Jane? And Aro?" I said mostly to myself.

Jacob's face paled slightly. "You have visions… of the present?" He asked.

I nodded, "Me and my great aunt." I said as he helped me up from the wooden floor. "Well… she actually sees the future," I clarified.

He nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, dinner is ready." Alison said.

"Thanks Alison," Jacob said kissing her cheek. She blushed and picked up the food.

We all sat and ate burritos… lots of burritos. Jacob can really eat, so can I. Alison stopped after two and a half and watched us eat.

After Jacob's second he had asked me what my story was, so as I ate, I told them about my life. Jacob seemed a little surprised I could keep up with him on the eating scale.

When I reached the part about the Cullens he dropped his burrito. Alison froze as she drank her tea, at least I think it was tea, it might have just been coke in a nice cup. He looked up at me, his eyes judging me for a second. "You're not a vampire." He said slowly.

It was my turn to freeze. I hadn't told him the Cullens were vampires. We watched each other for a moment.

Jacob seemed to shake, "So… you know the Cullens." He said nodded.

"Alice is my mothers' aunt… what's wrong? I'm not a vampire." I said my voice a clear monotone. "I'm a freak, a bird freak." I said hate in my voice.

He watched me a moment, he sighed, "If you finish your story, I'll tell you mine."

I nodded and went along with my story.

When I was finally done I stopped and waited for him to go.

He sighed and started to tell it. He reached the part when he ran away and Alison took his hand. He smiled at her. "I decided to go south. I knew they wouldn't follow me into the sun. That way I could be alone from everyone I knew. I was in this forest when I saw Alison, she was hiking, she had sprained her ankle and a bear was going to attack her."

He looked at Alison lovingly, "I told you about the imprinting, and as soon as I saw her I ran over and chased off the bear. I think she was more scared of me than the bear, until I helped her." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "And we have just stayed here." It was just then that I noticed a slim golden band around Alison's third finger. They were married, or at least engaged. She grinned as took a sip of her tea.

"So…" Jacob said, "How's Bella?" He asked with a snap. "How can they live in Forks when they bit her?" He snarled.

I was suddenly filled with guilt, and I felt like I was holding back their lives. My voice shook when I spoke, "They haven't bit her, because they think I should attend high school and be normal. I'm putting all their lives on hold. It's not my fault that I'm the one that always gets hurt, but she was supposed to be bit long ago, and they haven't, because of me. I don't deserve family like that." I hadn't realized I started whispering.

From Jacob's expression he was… surprised… but happy. "He hasn't bitten her?" He asked and I nodded, "Fang, that's a good thing!" he suddenly roared. "Do you think I want someone I love, not nearly as much as I used to, more as a friend now," he chuckled at something, a private joke, "to be turned into a complete monster?" he asked me.

I breathed evenly, "I'm the monster, they're all normal, I'm the weird one." I reasoned in my head. The voices whispering to me that I was unwanted and that everyone hated me were suddenly getting louder.

Alison and Jacob exchanged a glance and Alison reached behind her. She pulled over a phone. "Why don't you call them and tell them you're okay?" She asked her tone sweet and motherly.

I looked at the phone on the table for a long time. My left hand slowly extended and picked it up. I dialed slowly. I hadn't noticed Jacob and Alison get up, but they were gone.

It rang slowly.


	17. Phone Calls

Chapter 17

(Fang's POV)

Alice answered, "Hello?" She asked, from her tone I could tell she was feeling stressed.

"Alice?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Fang?" she asked, relief suddenly flowing into her voice.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." I was hardly able to speak through the tears.

She shushed me comfortingly, "Oh, Fang, its okay, its okay." She soothed.

I curled into a little ball on my chair. My legs pressed against my chest and wings slowly expanded and circled me, holding me together.

I sniffled and struggled to say something, "I… I…" I stuttered to tell her that I was sorry for leaving. "I'm sorry for… for leaving."

"Oh, Fang, it's alright. I'm not angry." I sniffled and wiped away some of my tears. "Fang, where are you?" She asked me.

"I-I'm in Biloxi, I'm with… some friends." I said I wasn't sure if the Cullens were on friendly terms with Jacob and I didn't want to make Alice angry with me.

"Lilith wants to talk to you," She said.

I waited for Lilith to come to the phone, "Fang?" She sounded scared and excited at the same time.

"Hi Lili," I said trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Fang, I miss you so much! Come home soon!" She yelled into the phone, she sounded like she was crying.

I winced, "I'll try to." I whispered.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in a tone that made me smile. It sounded too stern coming from her sweet voice.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lili, I'm perfectly fine." I said and cast my right arm a glance. Okay not perfect, but I'm not about to tell a 4-year-old that.

"Max wants to talk to you." Lilith said and I cringed.

"Okay…" I said warily.

"Fang," she said with no emotion.

"Max," I said matching her tone.

"How are you?" She asked her tone was like a knife in my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered I couldn't keep the pain out of my voice.

"I'm sorry that you think that none of us can help you." She said steel in her voice.

I sucked in a breath and refused to cry, "I'm sorry I hurt you," my voice was hardly auditable. Anger filled my heart, "But I needed to see her," my voice strong with pain and anger.

"And you couldn't tell us this because?"

"You know what, Max, you don't know what it's like to lose someone that close to you so don't you dare judge me."

"Well, at least I know what it's like for the person I love to run away from me and not know if he'd be back or if he was okay, which, technically, you've done to me twice now!"

I winced, the memory of me leaving her all those years ago cracked like a whip in my mind. I gritted my teeth so I didn't start crying. "Max, you know what? You're right, which makes me wonder why you still like me. I just make everyone's lives worse." I refused to let my voice break.

"Oh Fang, stop it, you know we all love you. You don't make our lives worse, but you do when you run away on us." Max was growling at the end.

My throat felt like it was closing, I swallowed, "but, Max, I'm always running." My voice sounded so much stronger than I felt. My lower lip was trembling slightly and I bit down on it hard to make it stop.

"Look Fang, I know, I know you've been through a lot, more than the rest of us… on the emotional rollercoaster side." She chuckled, "isn't that ironic? You're the one who's all… no emotions shown… but you're the one who has to deal with it all?" I could almost see the sad smile.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"Me too… you have no idea."

"I love you."

"I know, I know." She whispered into the phone.

I blinked back tears. That little voice was getting louder and louder again, telling me she despised me. "Max?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you love me?" I asked her feeling completely idiotic, but my voice was serious.

"I love you, Fang." She whispered into the phone. "Never doubt that."

I closed my eyes and that little voice seemed stumped… for now, but I knew it would be back with a new argument. My eyes watered.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Max asked me.

"I don't know… soon I hope." I said feeling very tired.

"Alice said she can't see you, what is with that? You nearly gave us a heart attack…" She trailed off.

I was silent for a while, "I needed some help… I got some." I answered in monotone.

"From who?" she asked wary now.

I bit my lip, I looked behind me and Jacob was doing the dishes with Alison. "Ask Bella," my tone was flat, "She should know her best friend… and tell her… he's happy."

Before she could ask me anything else I turned off the phone. I stayed curled like that for a while. Every once in a while a tear or two would bubble over my eyes.

The sky darkened, they tried to call me back, but I didn't answer. Alison and Jacob would just watch the phone and me until the phone stopped ringing and go back to what they were doing.

Finally I got up and walked to my room. I lie down in that bed and let my mind rest. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift, I let my eyes rest.

(Max's POV)

Once Fang hung up on me I went to find Bella. I was angry; there was a fierce pain in my heart. Fang, no matter how angry I was with him right now, was in pain, and he was with one of _Bella's_ friends? What was this!? He couldn't let _his_ friends help him, but he could let everyone else's help him?

He couldn't let _me_ help him?

I threw the door to Edward's room open and when I saw she wasn't there I screamed, letting my voice stretch and climb higher and higher till it hurt my ears, "BELLA!"

I stomped out of Edward's room and he was suddenly there holding Bella in his arms. She looked slightly frightened by my anger. She was holding onto Edward's hand, very securely.

"Who is your best friend?" I growled angrily.

She swallowed, "Um… I don't know… Alice… Angela…" She said watching me with a worried look in her eyes.

I growled menacingly, I ignored Edward's narrowing eyes.

"No, he's a boy." I growled out.

Her face paled and glowed redder than anything I'd ever seen.

"Jacob." She gasped out. "Jacob Black."

I roared in fury, "where does Jacob Black live!?" I screamed.

She was pale as… as Edward. "Max, he ran away from home, no one knows where he is." Edward snapped.

"Well," I said feeling very exasperated, "Wherever he is, so is Fang." I growled.

Bella went whiter, if that is even possible. "He knows were Jacob is?" She asked glancing at Edward. Edward's expression was… nonexistent. His face was blank.

I glared at the two of them and stomped off downstairs to find the phone. I picked it up and jabbed the redial button unnecessarily hard.

I let it ring, but didn't pick up. I called again and again, and again, nothing.

I was getting angry and worried. I was fuming, pacing angrily.

Suddenly the phone rang and I dove for it. I pushed the button, "Hello?" I asked breathlessly, I didn't have time to read the call display, but I was ready to give Fang hell if it was him.

"Hello?" A sweet girls' voice answered, "Is... is this the Cullen residence?" She asked.

"Um ya," I answered feeling like I was deflating like a really big red balloon.

"Is… is Bella there?" She asked.

"Ya hold on," I pulled the phone away from my head, "Bella!" I called, "Phone!"

She walked down the stairs and took the held out phone with a confused look. "Hello?" She asked looking confused.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" a voice I'd ever heard asked.

"Ya, this is Bella. Who is this?" I asked I was so confused.

"This is Alison. You don't know me…" She said trailing off, "Just listen, I don't think either of them wants me to call you, but I thought it was right… and no one really tells me what to do." She said and I thought I could hear the smile in her voice.

I was going to say something, but she was already continuing.

"Look, the thing is, I've heard about you. From Jacob I mean, and I thought they might want to know about the boy, Fang. Plus I didn't know if you'd want to know about Jacob or not. He said that there was something with another boy… before." She said obviously not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, um, ya," I chuckled, "So… what's up?" I asked nervously. I just noticed Max leave the room a worried expression on her face.

Edward was leaning against the doorframe and watching me.

She laughed, "Neither one of us knows what we're doing… right?" She asked and I let an awkward chuckle escape my lips. "Um, basically what I'm saying is that, Fang is fine, his right arm is… basically shredded, but he's fine, I fixed his arm."

She sounded very… real. She sounded like she was just going to tell me the truth and I could figure it out as I went. I looked over at the door, and Edward was gone. I looked around; he was sitting on the sofa. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"He also had some vision thing… he said something about some girl and like something else… and like… how he didn't understand it…" She trailed off.

I froze; Edward suddenly stood and was watching my eyes very carefully.

"Wh-what?" I asked feeling like my throat was closing. What if he'd seen something important? Something Alice had missed because she's so worried about him.

"So… this _is_ just as important as I thought it was…" She said sounded like she was suddenly determined. Like she was going to suddenly run off to try and do something to help.

Maybe she was.

"Do you remember what he said?" I asked desperately.

She suddenly groaned, "No, he had mumbled the words and then just gone on about how he didn't get it."

I breathed evenly. "Can I speak to Jacob?" I asked and Edward's eyes tightened.

"He's at the grocery store right now." Alison said with a yawn. She started grumbling to herself, "Where is that coke? Ah…" I could hear her taking a drink of the soda and I heard the small clink as it touched down on a counter again.

I chuckled, "You drink coke?" I said thinking about all those days in the garage. "You're perfect for Jacob." I said my voice tightening slightly.

She laughed, "Sure, sure." I mentally winced at the familiarity of those words. "My brothers think he's too careless." She laughed, "I won't even tell you about the injuries. Then again, I'm a skater chick so skinned knees and beating up the boys was always my way." I could tell she was grinning now. "Hey, I've always wondered. Has he always had a problem with his temper? I mean he usually doesn't get angry with me… but everyone gets angry with me sometime… I'm too idiotic with a capital idiot and I spend a little too much time in my own little private world." She laughed. "But there was this one time in the supermarket… with this old hag… and well… he was shaking so badly because she was so annoying. He kept muttering 'Leah's worse' until I dealt with it…" she laughed as she trailed off. "He told me about her. Leah, I mean. She seems kick ass… in that… I'd love to kick her butt way." She giggled.

I smiled, "well… the temper… I don't really know… he's kind of always been a little angry, but mostly it's happy. Is he happy?" I asked I was starting to feel a little twang of jealousy. She seemed happy, but I wanted to know if he was.

"Oh ya," She laughed, "He's happy… and tall… really, really tall. I'm a little short for my age… not a good mix," She said with a giggle.

I sniggered and glanced at Edward. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Alison is short. Jacob is tall." I said with a grin that I was sure didn't reach my eyes. He chuckled, I could tell he was thinking about where I was thinking, which was with the crazy jealousy.

I shouldn't be jealous, Edward was a thousand times better than Jacob, but that was mean, they were both good… for two entirely different reasons.

I shut down that thought right there.

I refused to go back into that insanity.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked me.

Farther away, it took me a millisecond to realize who it was and that he had just walked into the room to find Alison on the phone, a voice I knew very well asked, "Alison, who are you talking to?"

"I was talking to Edward." I said pretending I hadn't heard him.

"Oh, hi Jacob," She said lightly, "I'm just talking to Bella. I think she's a nice girl." Her voice was sweet and sincere.

There was a moment of silence on all lines. Edward watched my face, his eyebrows slowly pulling together and his forehead crinkling.

I heard Alison make a frustrated sigh, "Just talk to her."

"No, it'll be awkward."

"Talk or I'll make it a whole lot worse."

"Oh? How is that so?"

"I'll tell her about the time you met my brothers… and the family dog…" from her tone, I could tell there was something there, something she was holding over his head.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice surprised me.

"Hi Jacob…" I said feeling kind of high. My voice squeaked. Edward's eyes flashed with an emotion so quickly I missed it.

"What happened to your voice?" He asked sounding confused.

"Oh," I cleared my throat, "Nothing. So… how are you?" I asked feeling really stupid.

"Uh… I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"

I swallowed roughly, "I'm okay."

I heard off in a distance, "Do you remember what Fang said about his vision? Something about a girl and something and how he didn't get it…" I heard Alison's voice trail off.

"Oh… something about… Jane? And… Aero… Area… Ar… hmmm… Aro, that's it! Uhhh... I think." Jacob mumbled.

My face paled, "Aro? Jane?" My voice squeaked.

Edward's face was abruptly wary.

Everything spun on the spot. "What Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, my, God." I gasped and the world was swirling. Fang had a vision about Jane and Aro… I started hyperventilating. "Oh my God, Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" I screamed and I could tears coming to my eyes. "Not good. Not good at all!"

"Bella, what's going on!?" Jacob sounded worried.

I started blubbering with no sense. "Oh God, Oh my God," I was gasping out of control now. I was losing it, and somewhere my mind knew that. I was fighting for control, but my mind was going loony on me.

Finally Edward had the sense to grab me by the shoulders and shout, "Bella! Relax!"

I was gasping like some sort of fish out of water and everyone was gathering. I gasped one last time and I fainted. I could almost hear Edward's exasperated sigh as he held me from falling.

I vaguely noticed Alice snatch the phone, which Jacob was yelling my name into, from the air as I let it go.


	18. Plans for the Damned

Chapter 18

(Fang's POV)

I was standing, looking in a mirror. I was shirtless and tears streamed from my eyes, over the cuts that covered my skin.

Down my arms, across my chest, along my wings and fingers, were little and big slits, cut by the bloody knife that had clattered to the floor only moments before.

More cuts to acknowledge the lies I told.

Would this nightmare never end?

Suddenly everyone was there, watching me with looks of shame.

They always had to appear sometime, and they always showed up when I felt weakest.

Alice was looking at me with such shame it hurt.

This dream always showed up when I told lies or did things I felt guilty about. It was half of why I just stopped talking, I didn't want to say one and have to revisit the mirror and the shame. It all started with my wrists and just worked across my body. The little white lies were like paper cuts all over my skin, the big lies were the ones that were slices in my body that still bled now.

I took comfort that this was going to end soon. It always ended soon after they came.

That's when I broke through the surface of my dream and I sat up in the dimmed light. I felt down my left arm. Watching for the slices, afraid they might appear on my skin if I waited.

My skin stayed smooth. I breathed evenly and I heard Jacob shout from the kitchen, "Bella? Bella!" I threw the covers off quickly. "Alice?" His voice was one of confusion and I bolted out of the room. He must have woken me up; I'll have to thank him for that later.

I skidded to a stop as I entered the kitchen. Alison was leaning against the counter, a worried expression on her face and a can of coke in her hand. Jacob was frowning as he held the phone to his ear.

"Alice, I need to tell Alice." I mumbled reaching for the phone, just as I did the world swirled. "Oh great," I said as I felt myself drifting into a vision. I hazily remember Alison rushing forward to grab onto me as I slowly fell backwards.

Jane and her two other cloaked figures sat together on a plane. Jane stared out at the night sky. "You have a lock on Edward?" She asked.

"Yes," one of them answered.

"Good. She'll be with him."

"What if that one saw?" The other asked.

I had a moment in my mind to wonder if they were talking about me.

"I doubt she did. I mean, she'd be looking for something official don't you think? Besides, if she did, we'll just finish her off and then we won't have to deal with her seeing anything ever again."

_Alice_, my mind started to panic.

"Okay," The other said contently, like that solved everything.

My mind was screaming now. Fighting against this reality, I didn't like it.

"Do you think they made any more human friends?" The one that talked before asked.

Jane shrugged, "If they are stupid enough to, oh well, we'll just have a bigger snack then, wont me?" She asked with an evil grin. The three laughed and I felt sick.

The flock.

Ryan.

Lilith.

_Max._

My friends and family.

Tears came to my eyes as my mind was brought back to the cabin. I was screaming on the floor, thrashing against them.

"Alice! You're nephew is going crazy here! What the heck am I supposed to do!?" Jacob yelled into the phone.

"Give me the _PHONE_!" I screamed from the floor. Tears were coming to my eyes at the thought of them; they were in danger.

Jacob handed the phone to me as I got up. "Alice, Alice," I said as I tried to sort through her worried talking.

"ALICE!" I finally yelled, "Would listen to me!" I yelled and told her about the two visions.

There was silence on the other line for a second, "Alice? Alice, you need to get rid of the flock. Now! Tell them to go to their homes. They have to leave, take the kids with them."

"They aren't going to go, Fang, you know that." Alice said worry in her voice.

"Give the phone to Max."

A second later Max's voice was ringing with worry as she called my name into the phone, "Fang?"

"Max, listen to me, you need to go, you need to take the flock, Lilith, Ryan and get the hell away from anywhere the Cullen's have been."

"Why?"

"Because some bad people are going to come to try and hurt Bella and the Cullens and anyone who is near them," I said seriously.

"But, Fang, where are we supposed to go? If we go anywhere else we are familiar with the Erasers will come after us again."

"What! No you'll be fine, right now I think they are more concerned with where I am, considering the chip is out of my arm."

"What? How did you get it out?"

I paused, "Randle did me the pleasure of clawing it out of my arm," I said getting the feeling she was going to throw a fit any way I said that.

"Fang…" She groaned, "Is your arm okay?"

"Yep, perfect."

"Okay… so where are we supposed to go?"

"Go to your mom's house."

"Okay, I'll call her and tell her to expect us later tomorrow…"

"No, Max, you need to leave now."

"But Fang, they're tired, we can't fly right now."

"Max, you have to, they'll be there at like 11 and if you're not gone…" I shuddered. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, so get them up, and go."

"What are you going to do?" Max's voice was frightened.

I looked at Jacob and Alison, "Well… I'm going to take Bella." I watched Jacob and Alison, "with some help… hopefully." I said and Alison grinned.

"Why?"

"Because they don't know me, and they don't know where I am, or where I'll be."

"Okay, whatever you need. When will I see you?" I could hear the hope in her voice. She hoped it was soon.

"Soon, Max, soon." I whispered, "Now get out of the Cullen's house."

"Okay, here's Alice."

"Fang?" Alice asked. "What's the plan? Edward said something about it being brilliant so far…" She trailed off.

"Alice, get Bella ready, I'll be up there in at least 7 hours to pick her up. Pack light, I don't know if I'll have to carry her over any distances." I explained, "Max needs to leave before midnight okay? Tell Lilith and Ryan not to be scared of how high they might go. They'll be fine."

"Okay, what about your father? Where are you going to take Bella?"

"My father…" I paused thinking that through, "Tell him to drive down to Max's house. Ask her to tell him where it is. I'm going to take her somewhere. I'm not sure where yet. Maybe Max's house, maybe Jacobs'… if he wants her to come, either way, I need their help if they somehow find us. Anyways, point is, get her ready, I don't know if Casey and Jim are in danger, so I need to talk to them. They might want to come along anyways, it is spring break… I think." I said. "Anyways see you in less then 9 hours… oh and don't tell Max that… she'll wait for me."

"Okay Fang, see you."

I hung up and looked at Alison and Jacob, "Are you up for a trip north?" I asked them silently wishing they'd come with me.

Alison grinned, "hell ya!" She pushed off the counter and looked at Jacob, "We are going… right?"

Jacob looked undecided for a moment, and then a grin appeared on his face, "Yes, I think I can live through a trip home."

Alison and I grinned and we ran off to get ready.


	19. Road Trip

Chapter 19

(Lilith's POV)

I was awoken roughly, it couldn't be morning already! It was still dark out. "Huh?" I said not really understanding what I was seeing. Nudge and Angel were gathering stuff.

"Lilith, come on, we need to go," Max said, worry in her pretty eyes.

"Why?" I asked innocently as I obeyed her. Fang would have wanted me to listen. So I jumped up and began to help.

"Because, Fang called, he says we're in danger here. We need to go somewhere."

"To meet up with him?" I asked hope lighting in my little heart.

"I'm not sure… we're going to my mother's house." She said carefully.

I nodded; Fang would have wanted me to be brave. So that was how I was going to be. "How are we going to get there?" I asked throwing a change of clothes in a backpack; as far as I was concerned I was done packing.

"We're, well… the flock is going to fly, and we're going to carry you and Ryan." Angel said her eyes did that thing again when she said his name. They got all sparkly or something. It was a pretty interesting effect.

"Okay," I said and picked up my bag, which was extremely light… until Angel, Max, and Nudge put their stuff in it too. Then it was a little bit heavier.

Iggy burst in. "Let's roll." He said and we ran out after him.

Rosalie and Emmett were hugging Ryan goodbye before Iggy scooped Ryan up and Gazzy ran and jumped into the air, no hesitation with that kid. Iggy was right after him, apparently he didn't feel any need to wait. Ryan waved as Iggy ran.

Angel and Nudge took off, Nudge was carrying the girls' backpack, and Gazzy had the boys' bag.

Max scooped me up and I curled up in her arms. "See you," Max called to the Cullens and Fang's dad waved as he got into one of the cars and drove off quickly.

They waved at us and Max took off. She streaked through the night sky; she was flying in front of everyone, even though we were the last to take off.

Halfway through the trip Iggy and Max switched passengers and Iggy carried me for a while. I fell asleep in his arms; it was only too easy, with the cold air and being cradled in Iggy's arms. I just slipped into unconsciousness, hoping that tomorrow would be brighter and would bring Fang back to me. He's my best friend, like a big brother.

I miss him so much. I love him like a brother. He was the only one who cared about me, and I hoped I could see him soon, so I could take away his pain, so I could take care of him for once.

(Fang's POV)

I flew across the sky as fast as I could. Below me somewhere, speeding through the trees, was Jacob. In my arms was Alison and let me tell you… she's a little heavier than a backpack. I flew slower with her, but fast enough.

I could see Forks as the sky slowly brightened, "Can you see it?" I asked her. She had gotten over the fear of being this high up a long ways back.

"See what?" She asked.

"See Forks, wait… no… is that la push? I can't tell." I said frustrated. "Either way, we're landing soon." 

"Oh, wait, ya, ya, I see it." She said.

"Cool." I said and started circling. I was sure I looked nothing like a bird. I looked too bulky.

I landed and closed my eyes. Their plane would land in 3 hours. "Okay, we got three hours. I'll get Bella." I said as Jacob in wolf form came around the threes. "See ya; I can fly faster by myself and this way, you guys can get supplies." I said and ran and took off.

(Alison's POV)

I grinned as Fang took off. I turned to see Jacob already in human form with cut-off-at-the-knee sweats. "Let's go shopping." I said with a grin.

"How will he find us?" He asked me.

"I don't know… maybe he'll call us, or…" I walked out of the trees with Jake. I looked at the small town. "He'll go to the only grocery store in town?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "Aren't I just a dear?" I asked him with a grin.

He kissed me and took my hand as we walked to the store.

He went to look through some of the drinks at the back of the store.

I walked down the isles, looking though the food. Did they not sell anything organic? What is wrong with these people… organic greens are good for you!

"Hey…" A sly voice replied behind me.

And the devil chooses now to torment me… I thought hotly. I turned slowly to see if someone was actually talking to me.

A tall, not nearly as tall as Jake, but tall, boy with black hair and red-brown skin stood there smiling down at me with white teeth.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Hi," I said quickly and turned around again.

"I haven't see you around… are you just visiting?" He asked.

I forced myself to breathe evenly. I blew a stray hair away from my face and spun around. I forced a smile for a moment. "Um, ya, now, if you don't mind, can you point me in the direction of someone who can help me find something that's actually green and editable and from the ground?" I asked, my anger getting the upper hand as my reasonable side kind of kicked it aside so I could get what I wanted and leave.

"You mean Fruits and Vegetables?" He asked looking confused.

_Do. Not. Roll. Your. Eyes. _I growled at myself. "Yes," I answered trying to keep my voice even.

"They're over there." he said pointing off to a different corner of the store.

"Thanks." I said quickly and moved to go over there.

"Do you need any more help?" He asked bouncing after me.

I breathed evenly again. I stopped and turned. "What do you want?" I asked him curtly.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" he asked me. I could see three boys standing a little ways off watching the scene was slight frowns on their faces.

"I don't even know your name," I said trying to turn him down without actually having to tell him to leave me alone before I called over my fiancée.

"My name is Theo." He said quickly.

I watched him carefully, "My name is Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu… you can call me Taumata." I said wondering if he'd get that I was lying.

"Why would your parents call you that?" He asked looking confused. The four boys hid their laugher. Well… I was glad they were having fun.

I blinked a few times, do not… I warned myself. I breathed in quickly, "Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu is the longest known name place… and _not_ my name." I said frostily. "Now, why don't you go play with your little boring, small town friends and leave me alone." I snapped and turned on my heal and stomped off.

I probably looked really, really snobby or something, but right now I was just angry and didn't want to do anything stupid.

I could hear rushed footsteps behind me, I turned and there was that boy again. I wanted to growled, I showed my left hand, "Do you know what this is?" I asked him glaring at him.

He looked at my third finger, "You're already married? How _old _are you?"

"Twenty, no, I'm engaged, but this is the hand that's going to punch your lights out if you don't walk away from me right now." He opened his mouth to say something, "Right. Now." My tone was final. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the four boys looking wary. One of them was starting to stand.

He watched me for a second, he opened his mouth, "I don't understand…" I didn't let him finish.

My hand curled in to a fist and struck out with lightening speed. It got him in the stomach and he sucked in a breath, "Walk away… right now." I said my voice was solid and absolute.

Fang suddenly skidded down the aisle, "Alison! Hey, look, we got to go… like now. I don't want to be even in Washington in the next hour… ohh my God. Who is this?"

I smiled at his tone; he obviously hadn't even seen the guy until he was here. He had been rambling on and on and now his eyes were wide, like he was worried he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Is this your Fiancée?" The boy, whatever his name was, said in disgust.

"No, I am." A voice behind me made me grin.

I spun around, "Jake!" I said with a grin and practically skipping to his side.

"Jake? Where have you been!?" The four boys ran over.

Fang cleared his throat loudly, "Need to leave…"

"Quil? Embry? Paul? Seth! Holy, how are you guys?" Jacob said looking awkward.

The boy had vanished by the time I turned to give him a smug look.

"Oh my God, Jake, we're fine! How are you?" One of the boys said looking really, really happy.

"NEED TO LEAVE!" Fang said loud enough for probably everyone in the whole store to hear.

"Right, guys, sorry, we got to go. We're on a mission."

They all looked upset, Jake glanced at me, "I'll run with you for a while and tell you everything. Okay?" He settled.

"We're taking a car," Fang added and we followed him to the cashier.

We made it out of there 15 minutes later.

Two girls sat in the backseat of a car. A tall blond boy was sitting in the front, his arm over the back on the passenger seat.

"Sam is going to freak!" A boy said with a grin.

"Oh, my God… Seth, relax." Jacob said. Jacob was preoccupied with one of the girls in the car.

"Jake?" A voice called and I looked, one of the girls had gotten out of the car. She had brown hair and she was only slightly shorter than me. He smiled at her and she glanced at me, I smiled at her and followed Fang to the car. The other girl and the boy were talking.

As I approached I heard them, "Jim, I should get shotgun." She complained with a grin.

"No," Fang answered climbing in the front, "It's mine."

"What is this!?" The girl cried in annoyance, "Junior High!?"

"Hey, I never went to Junior High, be lucky you got to go." Fang retorted. She huffed while the other boy laughed.

I glanced at the girl, I held out my hand, "I'm Alison," I said holding out my hand.

"Bella," she said blushing slightly.

I glanced at Jake, I smiled. "I'm here to help." I said with a smile. She nodded and climbed back into the car.

Jacob ran over. "I'll be right behind you, Fang; you're going down to Arizona right? Phoenix?" He asked glancing at Bella as surprise and joy fluttered across her face.

"Yep, Max's house, I'll see you there, you are not getting in here." He said with a laugh.

He looked at me, and stood up strait. He kissed my lips softly, and whispered in my ear, "Don't do anything crazy… alright?"

I smiled at him, "I won't," I promised and with that I climbed into the car.

(Fang's POV)

We rolled down the windows as we reached the highway and screamed, shaking our hands out the windows. Don't ask, Jim thought it would be fun, and it did keep our minds off why we were on this 'road trip'.

After we rolled them up I said, "Okay, Jim and Casey, and Bella, this is Alison, Jacobs… fiancée?" I asked looking at her, she nodded, "Fiancée." I confirmed.

"And Alison, these are my best friends from school Jim and Casey, long time Girlfriend/Boyfriend… which I set up I might add." I said sticking my tongue out at Jim and he stuck his out back. "And Bella, the reason we're all here today… well not really… but in this car." I said grinning at her, "Which is a good thing… because I probably would be down in Arizona still if it wasn't for that." I said.

"So… what now?" Jim asked shooting down the highway, only slightly over the speed limit.

"You're going slower today," I commented.

"I don't want to crash out here. It would be bad. Even though I'm a good driver, I don't want to get caught in something I can't get out of in time." He said there was a long stretch without any cars and he poured on the speed. Shooting across the cement, "But I'll go fast sometimes, just for you Nicky." He joked.

"Oh be quite, I'm going to sleep." I said with a yawn and with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up we were still driving. "I call front when we stop." Casey piped up.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Fight with Fang about that." He said. I knew why she wanted to be up front, closer to Jim. I nearly rolled my eyes too.

"I'll drive, if you want Jim." Alison volunteered.

"Oh, hi Fang, good you're awake, we're going to stop in the next town for lunch. Say, can you tell me what's going on at home?" Bella asked me.

I nodded sleepily and checked the time; I closed my eyes and looked at him. I grinned; they were walking up the front steps.

The plan was that the Cullens have split into two groups. There was Alice, Esme, and Rosalie then there was Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Once they split up or whatever to go find people I'd call both groups to tell them.

Then they would fight. I didn't like it but I thought that maybe, just maybe, the wolves would help them out, but who knew right?

At least that was the plan and I got the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to go as planned.

"They have just arrived at the Cullen's house, but, of course, no one is even home."

Everyone was tense now.

"Hey Jim, could you turn on the radio?" She asked and he reached over and flipped a switch.

Sound blasted around us and Alison bobbed her head to the beat.

As we pulled into a small diner and we went inside, and ordered food. Jacob slid into the diner fifty seconds after us, in cut of jeans and a jacket Jacob had given Alison before we left. We sat it inside the diner and ate our food.

As we exited the diner Alison said to Jim, "Throw me the keys."

Jim threw them to her and she grinned. "You better know how to drive girl." Jim teased as he got in the back with Casey.

Jacob pulled my side, "make sure she doesn't go over 150… okay?" he said sounding worried.

Apparently Alison heard because she shouted, "What Jake? Can't keep up with 150?"

He rolled his eyes and ran off, but not before giving me the jacket.

I plopped myself in the front beside Alison.

"You ready to roll?" Alison asked us and we agreed with different levels of enthusiasm. She revved the engine and it shot forward.

Alison placed a CD in the CD player, "I always have my CD." She explained to my confused look.

The song from the kitchen started playing and she sang along.

I glanced at how fast she was going.

"Alison…" My voice getting nervous, "slow down."

She glanced at me, "Why? I'm only 160…"

"Alison." My voice would be like steel… if it wasn't shaking with fear. I closed my eyes, "Slow down. Please."

Casey was suddenly whispering in my ear, "You want to talk about it now?"

I opened my eyes to glare at her. "No."

Casey sighed, "Well you know, maybe if you talked about it… maybe you wouldn't be running away after plays and suddenly ending up in Arizona because of some reason you never told us…"

"Casey… I am not talking about it." I answered sternly.

"Fang, what is she talking about?" Alison asked looking confused. She turned down the music so it was just a hum in the background.

"Nothing." I answered at once.

"Fang's mom died and I think he should talk about it… for his own good." Casey answered.

"How did she die?" Alison asked the car slowed slightly.

"In a car crash." I said looking at the dashboard. "It wasn't her fault. I was the passenger." I hated this conversation. I wished I could walk away.

The car had gotten deadly silent… other then the music in the background.

Alison breathed smoothly. She huffed angrily, and the car slowed considerably. I glanced at the dashboard, we were going 100. "My parents died on a ski trip, avalanche… caused by someone else. I had to be raised by my older brothers, Douglas, Jason and Travis. They're sweet. They're really… protective through. They taught me everything I know. Douglas is my oldest brother, he's really... understanding, he's a paramedic, he taught me about medicine, Jason is the second oldest, he's a kind soul, he owns a restaurant, it's fabulous. He taught me how to cook. Travis…" She laughed, "He's only a year older than me. He's the tough one, but he's so nice. He taught me how to fight. He works as… it's hard to explain… he takes care of kids who problems. Not like the mentally handicapped, he works with kids with anger problems and stuff. My parents were both very kind and loving. They were both dentists. They died when I was 12. Douglas took care of us." Her eyes filled with gratitude.

"Oh! My! God!" I suddenly shouted.

"What!?" Everyone said at once.

"What is your last name?" I asked staring forward.

"Chandelling… what is wrong with you?" Alison asked looking peeved, "You nearly gave me a heart attack.

By my mind was somewhere else, on a different time, a different place. Back, so far back, to that time in the hospital…

_He was about to leave when I said, "Hey Doc, what's your name?" I asked._

_He chuckled, "Douglas Chandelling," he said. "I have a lot of nicknames but mostly people call me Doc because of my obsession with Bugs Bunny. Plus my name is Do and then C." He smiled at me. _

_I laughed, "Okay, see ya then Doc." I said._

I looked at Alison's face, "Do you call Douglas Doc sometimes?" I asked her.

She glanced at me. "How did you know?" She asked me breathlessly.


	20. Facing the Flock

Chapter 20

(Fang's POV)

"I AM NOT HYPERVENTILATING!" I yelled at them. They had been discussing this for the last half and hour. "Alison," I said looking at her face carefully. Her eyes were on the road, "I owe your brother my life, my sanity. That day when I met Jacob, met you. He dropped me off there… he picked me up… I was at the street corner she died… this is so ironic." I said ignoring everyone _else's_ watchful eyes.

A sudden idea came to my mind, "I know! We'll stay at your brothers' house!"

"WHAT!?" Alison yelled the car swerving only slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"We need a place none of us has ever been, incase the Erasers are watching… that's the turn off by the way." I reminded her and she switched lanes.

She drove at the speed limit now. "So… where to Fang?" She asked.

"Max's mom lives on the outskirts of town so… take that right… ya; now just follow this road till I tell you to stop." I said as I watched the houses pass.

"Max and I used to walk to that grocery store right over there." I said half to myself half to everyone else. "There." I said pointing at a house that had a huge field around it and everything. Max sat on the porch bench at the back of the house, staring at the sky.

We parked and everyone started to get out. I leaned over and honked the horn twice, just to announce we were here.

A little brown haired thing shot out of the house. She looked around at the people getting out of the car, which I was still in, and her face dropped. She dragged her little bare feet over to us.

I got out of the car and Lilith's face rose as quickly as it fell. "Fang!" she screamed and threw her little body at me.

I smiled at her and pulled her up so we were at the same eye level. I noticed Alison smiling at me, but I could see the confusion in her eyes.

I ignored her for the moment, "Hey, have you been a good girl for Max?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes," Lili said looking very pleased that I was back.

"Good," I said and Max came around the corner, she smiled at me from there in the shadows of the big house, I smiled back.

"Fang!" several voices called at once.

I turned to see the whole flock tackle me with hugs, "Hey, hey, get off me, ah!" I yelled as we fell over.

That's when the whole flock started screaming. I jumped up in alarm.

Lili clung to me and I looked around and I started to laugh. Lilith was whispering, "Eraser, Eraser, Eraser," over and over under her breath.

Jacob had strolled over, in wolf form, and Alison had walked casually over. She ruffled his fur, "What?" She asked when the flock stared.

"Guys, this is Jacob Black, he is responsible for my freedom at the moment… so stop freaking out."

Jacob ran behind the car and immerged a minute later as a human. "Hey everyone, relax." He said holding up his hands in the 'I surrender' kind of way.

They relaxed noticeably.

Nudge looked at me, she was glaring.

"What?"

"How come you didn't tell us about the Musical? You were amazing! You should have told us!" She gave me a sad look. "You could have… and you didn't need to run away." She sounded hurt.

I glanced at her; I bit my lip, "Sorry." I apologized.

Her glare softened a little and she sighed, "We're making chocolate chip cookies. You can have some…" She trailed off. She turned sharply and headed into the house.

Angel shrugged at me and followed her with a smile. We all slowly made it into the house and sat around the table. As I saw there I forced a vision of Jane and her crew.

Jane and her crew were going after Alice, Esme and Rosalie, because they were the smaller group. I blinked and I was back in the small kitchen, "Hey, Mrs. Martinez, can I use your phone?" I asked and she nodded as I got up. I ignored the curious looks as I got up and dialed Alice's number.

Alice answered, "Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Alice, they're coming after your group."

"I know, I saw, thanks, I already called Edward. Are you at… the designated area?" She asked.

I smiled, "Yep, everyone is here and okay. How about you guys?" I asked ignoring the half listening group behind me.

"We're fine, don't worry Fang, everything will be fine, your plan I good."

I nodded, "Okay, so… should I call Edward?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bella will probably want to talk to him."

"Okay, right now they're eating Chocolate Chip Cookies ever so ya, alright, bye… and… I really am sorry, about before."

"Fang… I'm not angry about you running away. Its fine, I understand."

"Okay. Thanks Alice."

I hung up and dialed Edward's number. Carlisle picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" I asked, "Is Edward there?"

"Yes, hold on."

Edward was talking then, "I heard they're going after Alice's group, anything new?"

"No, but I was just wondering if you wanted to talk to Bella."

"Yes, thank you Fang, is she safe?"

"Yes, she's enjoying a chocolate chip cookie as I speak."

"Good, keep her safe," he said.

I remembered the last words he said to me before we left, he had said, "Fang, watch her, she can be quite inventive when she wants something."

I turned to look at the ground, "Bella, Edward wants to talk to you."

She jumped up and ran to the phone. "Hello?" she said breathlessly as I went to sit down again.

I snatched up a cookie and started to munch on it when I noticed Max watching me from down the table. I glanced at her and shame made me look away.

Her eyes were those of comfort, they weren't meant to hurt me, but because they were like that, it cut into me like a rusty blade.

In the small kitchen were 6 bird kids, a mute, a healer, 17-year-old girl, a 19 year old vampire lover, a 20-year-old werewolf's fiancée, a middle aged woman, a werewolf, a 17 year old guy, my father, and a little girl.

I think we all needed some air; especially after Gazzy let one rip right in the middle of the kitchen. I've never seen a place clean out so fast.

So as I stood, gazing out over Mrs. Martinez's yard, lost in thought, I didn't even notice Alison walk up behind me.

"Fang… so who were all those people?" She asked me. I went down the list. "Okay, because I was a little confused… about Lilith…" she trailed off.

"She's not mine, I just saved her, from the school, remember, I told you." I said still gazing out over the yard.

"You don't need to feel guilty about leaving them." Alison blurted.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well… you _are_ a bird… they are known to fly away when frightened, or upset."

I remained silent. It took me a moment to realize she walked away. A few minutes later I heard someone approaching slowly.


	21. Vision

**OMG! I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON THIS! Sorry if there are mistakes! And I know it's short, but it's important!**

**Happy Reading!**

**iakiw out! (Lol I feel so gansta)**

Chapter 21

(Fang's POV)

I focused on the yard as Max came up beside me. "Hey," She said cautiously. Her voice was like music to my ears.

I looked at her; an apology was burning in my eyes. "I'm sorry Max, so sorry," I whispered. My insides felt like they were shattering into a million pieces. My heart was being crushed against my rib cage and fought again my internal river of tears that recently seems to be resurfacing.

Max smiled softly at me and I had to look away. Her warm, gentle, smooth hand curled around my arm and slid down to my hand. She held my right hand as I tried to pull myself together.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

My heart shattered into a thousand million pieces at her words. My breath became short and I fought against my tears, some escaped through.

"Oh Fang…" She said and pulled me into a hug. She held me and I held her for a few minutes before I let my tears fall freely.

I don't know how long we stood there, at one point she asked me what happened and I told her, I told her everything.

I told her about how the date had shocked me, my jealousy for two parents, how I flew back to my mother's house and just cried and stayed there. I told her about the flowers, I told her about going to her grave, I even told her about the street corner. I told her about the Erasers and how I dug out the chip, and how Jacob helped me. I told her about how I felt lost inside, miserable. We didn't let go of each other as I told this, I just hung on and told her everything. The tears didn't stop until I had told her everything.

Everything but my nightmares about lies, I didn't have enough strength for that.

She held me as I cried, I was surprised by the feeling I felt because I told her. I was… relieved, I was… pleased, I… liked it.

She squeezed me suddenly, very tightly, like she was afraid to let me go. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I realized she was crying too. We held each other crying for some unknown reason.

"Fang," She whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered my eyes closed.

Suddenly there was a flash and we pulled apart reluctantly to try and find out what just happened.

Jim and Casey and the flock stood there. Jim had a camera swinging from his pointer finger.

"Now that's a Kodak Moment. Don't you think?" He asked looking at the others, who smiled and showed variously levels of agreement.

Max's eyes narrowed and Casey snatched the camera from Jim, she tossed it to Max. Jim frowned at her and Casey just grinned, turned on her heal and walked off, with Jim following close behind.

I looked away as Max slid the camera into her pocket and wandered off. The flock seems to slip away as I leaned against the rail of the back porch.

I groaned and lay my head in my hands, "Why does my life sound like some really bad pop song?" I grumbled to myself.

I took a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and I tried to calm down. It worked a little. I was waiting for that voice to come back, the voice that told me I was worthless, that they disliked me, but it never came.

I took deep breaths as I waited, but there was only silence.

I knew better then to be happy it was gone; I didn't want to jinx it, it would be back. It would always come back.

I smiled despite everything. I closed my eyes and I was suddenly miles away watching those who couldn't find me.

Jane was pacing, trying to think though her plan was my guess. "You know what I think…" She said suddenly.

The two boys just watched her as she paced.

"I think we're missing a player. We've got all the Cullens, but I think there must be more one or more other people helping them. Someone who knows we can't see him, or her." She growled.

One of the boys nodded, "Makes sense, because they are moving towards each other now. They wouldn't do that unless they were ready to fight."

Jane nodded, "We need to find out whom, and then go after them, there must be someone watching our steps, and not the girl, Alice." She looked at the boys, "We're going back to Forks." She said abruptly.

"Why?" The other boy asked.

"So we can find out who we're missing."

My eyes flew open and I looked at Mrs. Martinez's house.

I gasped, my breath quickened, their faces passed through my mind, Max's was last. The next thing I knew the phone was ringing and I ran towards the house.


	22. Through the Storm

Chapter 22

(Fang's POV)

I ran into the house and got the phone before anyone else could, "Alice," I breathed out of breath.

"Fang, did you see?" Her voice was worried.

"Ya, what's the plan?" I asked her.

"Um, Esme and Carlisle is going to go back to watch Charlie, Emmett and Rosalie are going to go watch Renee, Edward, Jasper and I are… undecided yet, Edward wants to come down there, I just want you to be safe, Jasper doesn't care as long as no one gets hurt," she said.

I was shaking my head before she was finished, "Alice, they'll be in Forks, if you split up, they will come after you and you all get hurt." I tried to reason with her.

"I can't just sit back and let them catch you guys."

"Get Edward down here, he needs to talk care of Bella." I said sternly, "I'll think of something." I whispered I already knew what I was going to do.

"Fang!" Alice yelled into the phone, but I had already hung up.

I breathed evenly and rested my head against the wall, I was aware of the others watching me.

"I need to go." I mumbled.

"What?" The flock exploded in outrage.

"They'll be after me soon." I said avoiding their eyes.

"Who?" Lilith's voice was frightened and I looked at her.

"Bad vampires," I said simply, "I have to go." I mumbled as I walked out of the room.

"Fang," Max had followed me out of the room. "Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere they can find me, somewhere where they can be distracted long enough for Bella to change."

Bella watched me with wide eyes from the other room.

Max set her jaw, "I'm coming with you."

I looked at her. I glanced at the flock and they looked away. "Max, chances are, they'll find me, and they'll kill me." I looked down so I couldn't see her face; I had seen the pain in her eyes as I said 'they'll kill me.' "I don't want you there to see that. I don't want you to die too," I whispered.

She held my face in her hands, "Fang, you've left me too many times, wherever you are going, I'm going." She whispered.

I looked away from her, I sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered.

She gave a shaky chuckle, "Fang, you know I always get through this kind of thing."

I closed my eyes and she hugged me. "I won't get hurt, I promise, if they come, I'll go. You can forewarn me and everything, I'll leave." She whispered.

I held her tightly. "Okay," I whispered.

"So, where are we going?" She whispered.

I sighed, "We're going to move the flock around a bit." I said, "Everyone, front and center." I called and they came.

We dealt this out very tactically. "Jacob and Alison, take everyone down to your house. Is that okay?" They nodded.

"We'll be in the same city as you guys; Bella, you are not to leave the house, ever." I warned her. She nodded. "Edward should be down there by tomorrow, if Alice is getting this." I mumbled.

"What about you two?" Iggy asked me and Max.

"I'm staying at my house." They all stared at me blankly, "My mom's house." They all nodded quickly. "I still think Max should stay with you guys as a precaution. You guys know where to go if Erasers show up right?" I asked the flock.

They nodded, "Where?" Max asked them sternly.

"Douglas's house," they recited together.

"Good," I said, and then my mind was somewhere else, far away. Jane was looking through files in a filing cabinet at vampire speed; at least I thought she was. She was going a little too fast to tell. She suddenly pulled out one and stared at it, "Nick Cullen." Her voice sounded like a question.

I gasped, "We have to go, now." I said standing up quickly.

"Jim, Casey, take Bella in the car, call Edward as you drive." I instructed them.

"Flock, fly over their car, land in the forest, we're going to take the longer route." Max instructed the flock.

"Okay, let's go."

"What about Fang's dad, and Max's mom and sister?" Bella asked I could see her concern in her eyes.

"They're staying here; they won't and can't be hurt here." Max said heading towards the backyard.

The flock all ran together and burst into the air with a disarray of flapping feathered wings.

Max and I broke off from the group 20 minutes after that. We soon lost sight of them.

I looked over at Max, she looked back. "I'm staying with you," she said sternly. I nodded, I knew there was no way to get rid of her, unless I ran away, but that was out of the question. I would not hurt Max like that.

We shot across the sky and I was suddenly somewhere else, with Jane and her little crew. They were all standing around in a field and one of the boys was frowning at the sky, "I don't get it, he's going across too slow for a vampire and way too fast for a human. If he was running this slow people would see him. Wait a minute, now he's not moving at all. What the heck?" He sounded frustrated.

I came back to where I was to feel the wind rushing by my face and Max grunting as she tried to pull me back up.

I gasped and shot upwards, Max rose with me. We circled in the air and got back on course. "What was that about?" Max called over the wind.

"Jane is trying to find me, but they're confused, they don't understand how I can be so fast yet so slow." I called over the wind.

Suddenly there was light all around us, but it was gone in a second.

"What was that?" Max shouted over the wind, she was half drowned out by the crackle of thunder that followed.

"Lightening," I whispered through the wind, and as if answering my call, another bolt shot through the sky.

The sound and shock ways hit me and I was brought back a bit. Why hadn't we noticed the storm brewing before now? Now the sky was covered with dark clouds and lightening was shooting down towards the earth and thunder boomed so loud I covered my ears.

It had started to rain and I looked over at Max. "What now?" I shouted over the next roll of thunder.

She looked back at me, indecision in her eyes. "Go up!" She screamed over the wind and we shot up.

I spiraled upwards in a fast, tight circle. Lightening lit up the sky around me and thunder boomed. I kept an eye on Max. I was prepared if this went drastically wrong.

We shot into the clouds and I could feel the static in the air, I was soaked through in a second, I shivered, but persisted. I couldn't see Max through the black wall of moister in front of me.

We broke through the cloud at the same moment. The sun was intensely bright as we broke the surface. I listened to the cracking below. You could see where the lightening was coming from, it lit up the cloud just a tiny bit. It was also deadly calm up here.

We coasted towards each other.

"Which way?" I called to her with a smile.

"That way," she answered pointing in a direction. We flew together over the storm.


	23. Jane

Chapter 23

(Fang's POV)

Max and I landed a few hours later in that same park, we were still wet by the wind had dried us a bit.

We walked to my house and as I got there I opened the door swiftly. Max walked in. I think she could read my emotion on my face, pain.

She looked away, she shouldn't have. The house was a mess, I didn't want her to see my room, I was sure there was all sorts of things thrown around in there. Sometime in my insanity I vaguely remember throwing books and things all over my bedroom floor.

Maybe that was before when I was looking for something though. I couldn't really remember.

She walked into the kitchen to see the box of cereal strewn out over the table. I scowled at it. I closed my eyes and leaned against the doorframe. I was suddenly miles away.

Alice was sitting, curled up on a sofa with a stressed look on her face. "I… what if… Jane… Jasper!" She spluttered out uselessly.

"He'll be fine Alice," Jasper soothed.

"But, Jane…"

"Alice, please, if Fang has taught me anything, it's that if you try hard enough, you can pull through." Jasper continued to soothe. "Fang has always been odd, but he adapts. He knows what he's doing. He's smart; you _know_ that. He can take care of himself."

"But he could get hurt!"

"He's not that fragile Alice, he's strong, emotionally and physically, and if anything happens he'll be in the air." Carlisle tried to comfort her.

Alice calmed down a bit, she stared off into space for a second.

"Alice? What do you see?" Esme asked.

"They're coming for him. They know where he is. They're going to Biloxi." She said looking horrified.

I opened my eyes and found Max grasping my shoulder with a worried look, "What is it?"

"They're on the move, that's all," I sighed.

"We're not going to be killed."

"Ya, _you_ aren't, I on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"Fang I won't let them hurt you."

"No, I won't let them hurt you. Remember our deal, they get close and you are gone Max. I don't care where, you are gone." I said fiercely.

Max watched me for a second, she suddenly hugged me. I hugged her back, "Fang, I can't stand it… I won't. I won't let you put yourself out there for them to get you. Can't you run away? Can't we run away?" She whispered.

I swallowed roughly, how much I wanted to say okay and run away with her. To wherever she wanted, I would go, but it was inevitable. I had to wait out those three days, and they probably would kill us all anyways.

I closed my eyes, "No," I said my voice was final. I kept my eyes closed as she hugged me tighter. I felt something wet on my shirt and I realized she was crying, my Max was crying. I hugged her tighter before I placed my hands on her cheeks and made her look at me. "Please, don't misunderstand. If I could run away with you, I'd go wherever you wanted, but that won't make them stop hunting me." I whispered to her.

Tears leaked from her eyes and we hugged again. "I don't want you to die Fang. I love you too much."

I was silent for a second too, "I love you too, that's why I want you to leave me," I felt her stiffen.

She shook her head sharply. "What if I don't want to go?" She whispered.

I was silent, I was shattering from the inside again, "Then I will," I answered in a whisper so my voice wouldn't break.

We held each other for a long time after that.

I got another vision after an immeasurable amount of time. "The Cullens are coming down here with Edward. They're going to split, half with Edward, half come to me." I whispered to her.

Max nodded into my chest, "I'll miss you, if you… go…" She whispered. She seemed unable to say 'if you died.'

I hugged her closer, "I know," I whispered back. I kissed the top of her head, "But for right now, I'm not going anywhere."

We closed our eyes and just stood there together.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" She asked me, looking up at me. Her eyes were kind and I smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Sure, I'll treat you." I said grinned and took her hand. I brought her upstairs to my room as I looked through my stuff for my old wallet, which I remember had 30 bucks in.

I walked over the books and clothes and things I'd thrown on the ground in my anger and pain.

Max laughed as I shifted through my stuff. "You're such a slob Fang."

I turned to give her a glare, "I'm a teenager aren't I?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

I found my wallet and checked my money, "Let's go," I said and we walked downstairs and out the door.

I called Iggy's cell and he picked up right away, "Yep?"

"You want to meet up for dinner or something? Just us," I said.

"Oh Fang, I always wanted you to ask me out to dinner!" He teased and I could hear the flock burst out laughing.

"You know what I mean," I said laughing too.

"Okay, Sure, Edward and his side are already down here. Edward is getting ready and Jacob is getting pissed off. What else is new? Alice, Emmett and Jasper should be down with you by 11."

"Okay, meet me at the restaurant on the corner of 27th and Holly, okay?" I said and he agreed and we hung up.

Max and I walked to the restaurant and we met up with the flock. We hung out together there. It was good to see them again. I was sitting there, laughing with them when I suddenly was with Jane again.

"Okay, so, they are all closing in on the other Cullen, but keeping their distance so obvious Bella is with Nick or whoever." That one boy said, "So we should go take them out and be done with it." 

"Yes, because they'll all rush off to protect him," Jane said nodding.

"So let's go!" The other boy said, "I'm hungry for a fight." 

I gasped and I was back. My eyes were as round as saucers.

"I need to go," I said.

They all looked at me as I pulled out of the booth we were in.

"Fang," I turned to look at Max. "I'm coming with you."

"Not this time," I said and crouched down to her height, "It's time, I need to go now."

Her eyes watered and she flung her arms around my throat, "I love you Fang." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I stood back up, "See you all, I love you guys." I said and turned and ran out of there, but not before leaving my wallet with them and telling Max to go with the others.

I ran and I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I took off in a back alley and streaked across the sky. I flew upwards until I was among the clouds, and there I let all my tears fall, because when I was going to go see Jane and them, I was going to be strong. I was not going to cry.

I let myself drop to earth, feeling the rush. I sang as I flew towards the earth. I pulled up and flew towards the cemetery. I landed in front of my mothers' grave and I stood there.

I closed my eyes as I stood there. They'd be here in 2 minutes.

I could feel them coming as I continued to sing. I sung the lyrics to apologize. It had nothing to do with this moment, but I knew everyone, especially Max and Alice, would never forgive Jane for what she was about to do.

"_You tell me that you need me  
then you go and cut me down, but wait  
you tell me that you're sorry  
didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"  
_

They were here now; I could see them, even with my eyes closed. I saw myself from their point of view; I looked so sad it hurt. They came up around me and I ignored them.

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
but it's nothing new  
_

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
but I'm afraid...  
_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

I hummed for a second before saying, "Hello Jane." I slowly opened my eyes to see her.


	24. Falling

**Sorry, I know it's short.**

Chapter 24

(Fang's POV)

"It's nice to finally see you in reality," I said.

She frowned at me, "What?"

I tapped my temple, "I see people. Good try with the planning, didn't work so well though." She frowned at me and I screamed as I fell to my knees. I thrashed around on the ground. Sure I was being tortured, but I had felt worse. I closed my mouth and relaxed all my muscles. The pain started to leave, very, very slowly. Tingles of pain cursed under my skin.

I smiled and sat up, "You don't need to do that to hurt me," I said.

They stared at me, "Why?" Jane asked.

I got up and sat on my mother's gravestone. I laughed, "I guess I've been hurt too many times for me to care anymore."

They glared at me, "So," I said, "You want to get this over with you can go and _try_ to find Bella." I said and I laughed, "Unfortunately for you only I know where she is." I lied with ease. I was not afraid of my nightmares about lies today, I needed to lie and I was never going to dream again, so what was the point in fearing it now?

Jane glared at me and I fell to my knees. I welcomed the pain. Knowing I was breaking Max's heart was worse then this. "Come on Jane! You can do better then this!" I snarled up at her. I was begging her now; daring her to hurt me.

The fire under my skin burned me and I screamed. I gave an almost insane laugh.

"This kid is twisted," One of the boys said.

I laughed, "You have no idea." I said in hysterics and I screamed.

"Where is she!?" Jane demanded.

"Bite me babe! You can kill me, I'm not telling you anything. In fact, that's why none of them are here. You think I want my family killed?" I screamed again as the pain increased.

"Are you human?" The other boy suddenly asked.

I laughed, "Partly." I admitted jumping up, despite the pain, I ran at my mother's gravestone. I jumped on top of it, grabbed onto a branch of a tree that was planted beside it. I swung and flung out my wings. I shot into the air.

"Cool huh?" I said and grinned at their shocked faces.

Jane glared at me and my whole body went ridged with pain. I gasped and fell through the sky. I hit the ground, and lay there. Pain was cursing through my veins and still laid there, my wings spread out around me.

They were around me in an instant. Jane picked me up by my shirt. "Where is she, boy?"

"Bite me," I spat.

"My pleasure," One of the boys said behind me.

Jane glared at me and my body went limp as I screamed again, "Say goodbye to life, freak."

"I already have." I whispered as I began to fade into the black and her lips brushed my skin at my throat, getting ready to kill.

"Get your filthy hands off my nephew!" A voice screamed and I could recognize it anywhere.

I looked at Jane, "Game… over... Jane." I whispered to her, because it was the only strength I had and I let go. I left reality. The last thing I saw was Alice's hands gripping Jane's throat, ready to throttle her, and the last thing I felt was Jane's fingers letting go of my shirt and me falling.


	25. Deep Sleep

Chapter 25

(Alice's POV)

I gripped Jane's neck with my hands and shook her. I knew it was pointless, but I couldn't help it. I hated her so much; I hated seeing Fang lying on the ground, motionless. I mentally winced as I glanced at him. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were dealing with the other two. Edward pulled away from helping Jasper and ran over to help me with Jane.

Jane's hard to kill, that's for sure. It took us forever, considering she kept giving us so much pain we could hardly move.

Emmett and Rosalie made short work of Demetri, Emmett enjoying the experience very much, and Jasper was just about done with the other one. Emmett and Rose ran over and started to help with Jane. As soon as Jasper was over hear, and I knew they were cornering Jane rather well now, I ran over to Fang and put my cold fingers to his neck. I could feel his steady heart beat and smiled, I felt his ribs as I heard the unmistakable sound of vampire body parts getting ripped apart.

I glanced back to make sure they were Jane's, they were. I looked back at Fang and felt along most of his bones, they were all fine. I lifted him up and carried him, bridal style. I glanced at the remains of Jane. I couldn't image the feeling I would have if she had killed him.

They set the pieces on fire as I sat on my niece's gravestone; I hugged Fang to me, so that his head rested on my shoulder. His breathing comforted me more than anything. I could tell Jasper was radiating calm to me, but I just kept staring off into space, imagining seeing his dead bloodied body, the sight of him falling as Jane let him go was bad enough.

We took Fang back to Jacob's house. Edward ran in first, that fast little booger.

When the rest of us arrived Jacob's house a few seconds later Carlisle met me outside. He took Fang from me and sent me a calm look, "I'm sure he's fine Alice." He soothed and Jasper walked over to me to give me a hug. I lay my head on his shoulder and was quiet for a long time. I could hear Max freaking out inside.

Carlisle had run past her in effort to keep her from seeing him, but she was now looking for him, and found him.

I closed my eyes and lay against Jasper.

"I know you're worried, but seriously… he'll be fine." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "I know, but I can't help it." I whispered, he rubbed my back soothingly and I sighed again.

Fang didn't wake up, his breathing was steady, but he just couldn't wake up. Max started freaking out, of course, but Carlisle said that it was just because he'd been so stressed out and how his mind needed to rest for a while.

We left Fang and Max alone after that. Max curled up against his side and didn't leave there other then to go to the bathroom. We brought her food when she was hungry.

(Max's POV)

I clung to Fang as he slept. I couldn't let him go, I was so afraid of losing him now it was almost ridiculous. I spent a day lying there, and then Alison came in and told me we were going to go stay with Doc, because we shouldn't be here when Bella wakes up.

We had a hell of a time moving Fang to the car. I sat with his head in my lap. I stroked his hair as I looked out the window without seeing.

We arrived a cute little house on the edge of a street. I couldn't focus, I hadn't eaten much lately. I knew I needed to, but I couldn't. I couldn't focus on anything. I just lay there, clinging to some part of Fang as I sat there.

We got out and Alice carried Fang towards the house. Alison ran over and knocked quickly. Three boys in their twenties ran out. Two had blond hair like the oldest, one had black, and they all had brown eyes, except the oldest boy who had blue eyes. I figured he was Doc because he ran over and helped with Fang. He also called Fang by his name.

"What happened to him?" He asked Alice.

"He was attacked by one of us; he's been out for a day. We don't know how to wake him up," Alice said, "My father, Carlisle Cullen, said to leave him to rest."

"One of you?" he asked blankly.

"Inside," Alice said looking down the road and we all piled into the small house.

Alice lay Fang down and I sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair.

Doc felt his heart and went through some medical stuff that I missed because I was so tired. "He seems okay, his brain is working fine though. His eyes are reacting to the light." He added when I looked at him in confusion.

He smiled warmly at me then, "You must be Max; I'm Doc." I tried to smile, but I kind of failed. He smiled at me and said, "Get some rest, you look exhausted." He added and I curled up to Fang's side once again.

I was so worried, he didn't wake up. What the hell was wrong with him? I just lay there. Sometimes I cried softly, sometimes I just lay there like some sort of dead body. He didn't wake up for two days, and I was so afraid. Why wasn't he waking up? Had Jane done something to him before he fainted?

(Fang's POV)

I dreamed about her. She was the only happiness through this hell. I wasn't sure how long I was gone. I wasn't even sure if I was gone, but she held me the whole time, as if she was afraid to let me go. She just cradled herself against my left side, and she never left.

Max would just hug me as we lay in this black abyss. I was constantly conscious of her being there. I was in no pain. I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just… floating. Though, I was aware that my muscles were sore.

When I broke through the abyss, and my eyes weren't light enough for me to lift, I moved my head from side to side. I brushed her hair when I moved. She was suddenly alert. She pulled away from me to see me. My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep them open.

I groaned as I stretched, I heard her laugh at me. I felt her hand against my right cheek, "Fang," She called, "Wake-y, wake-y sleepy head." She teased.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, "Hey," I said mid yawn. "How-how-how long have I been asleep?" I asked her while I yawned.

"Two and a half days, Fang, Carlisle said that you were too stressed out and that your body needed to let go of the stress. He also said that your muscles should be sore because of Jane." She said with a smile.

"Hmm," I said getting ready to back to sleep. I was still tired.

"Wait, Alice will want to see you, she's been freaking out. Worried that she did something to you," Max said. "Alice!" She called, her voice seemed louder in my ears, and I was used to the silence. Alice was there in a heartbeat.

"Fang, hey, are you okay?" She asked brushing some hair out of my face.

I yawned and nodded, "Yep. I'm fine."

"She didn't hurt you did she?" She asked me with a worried look.

I laughed, "Alice, no one can physically hurt me. They are overshadowed by all the emotional pain." I said looking her in the eyes.

She smiled slightly at me, "Okay, I'll see you when you get up." She kissed my forehead and I rolled my eyes at her as she left the room. Max cradled against my side again.

I yawned again, "So, how is everyone?"

"Bella's just about changed, just half a day. She's staying at Jacob and Alison's house. The flock's downstairs. Alison is downstairs with her brothers. Alice and Rosalie are downstairs," Max said.

She had just finished when a face I thought I might not see again peaked through the door.

"Doc?" I called, my voice sounded scratchy as I tried to make it louder.

"Hey Fang, how are you?" He asked me with a smile.

I smiled, "I've had worse," I said with a shrug.

He laughed, "Don't I know it," he said walking over and we bumbled fists. He felt my forehead for a second before he smiled, "It's definitely better than the last time I'd felt your forehead." He laughed, "And you look a whole lot better than the last time I saw you."

I smiled at him, "You've met Max right?" I asked him, and they both nodded.

"Come on, my brother, Jason, made breakfast. He's an amazing cook; you'll die after the first bite. It's that good." He said and helped me up.

"Okay, okay, but you better not disappoint Doc." I said as we made our way downstairs. My muscles were still stiff, but I was dealing with it.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs a little brown haired girl crashed into me. "Fang!" Lilith squealed and hugged me tight.

"Hey, have you been good for Max and Alice?" I asked her as I picked her up and held her at my height.

She nodded her head and put her skinny arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay Fang?" She asked me as we walked to the kitchen.

"Ya Lili, I'm fine," I assured her. I glanced at Doc, he was smiling at Lilith.

"I never knew you had such good friends Fang." Doc commented.

I shrugged, "I actually met Lilith after my mom." I told him, "But it's just the same, I had good friends before that too." I said smiling at Max.

She ruffled my hair as we walked into the kitchen. It was like I was hit by a boulder. The whole flock tackled me, they all started shouting stuff. Iggy was saying how much he was glad I was okay. Nudge was in tears and telling me to never put her through that again. Gazzy was telling me that he missed me. Angel was in tears too, and she was holding onto me with an iron grip, and asking me to never leave like that, knowing what would come.

I hugged them back and told them I wouldn't and we got up off the floor. Max helped me up and we all went and sat around the table. The CD player was on and Alison was singing as she helped out a tall boy with blond hair. There was another boy there; he was jet black hair and eyes. His skin was olive and he sang with Alison. He didn't help the blond boy. "Are you just you don't need help, Jason?" The boy asked.

"Not enough that I'd as you, Travis," Jason teased. Travis scowled at his brother. Doc came over and they both stopped teasing each other.

"Boys, Fang, Fang, Travis and Jason," Doc introduced us lightly.

"I hear you're quite the daredevil Fang," Travis said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't do your psychiatric crap on him, I bet he's hungry and not in the mood to hear your psycho babble," Jason said winking at me behind Travis' back.

"What?" Travis said, "I'm just saying, he's probably like the kids I work with and you know it," Travis said following his older brother as they set the table.

"Travis, there is a time in life… when one learns to shut the hell up. You have yet to reach that time," Jason said waving a fork at him before putting it down.

Alison and Doc laughed at their siblings as they squabbled back and forth.


	26. Appendicitis

**Mwaahaha make you all worry this chapter D**

Chapter 26

(Fang's POV)

We sat down to eat a few minutes later and I realized how starving I really was. I was like a black hole; I just kept eating, and eating, and eating. The funny part was that Alice just kept offering me more food with an almost desperate look in her eyes. She wanted me to eat.

Finally I was so full I was ready to burst and I just laid my head on the table as I pretty much went paralyzed.

Travis laughed, "Your food killed him," He teased Jason.

"It usually does, but I've never seen anyone pack down that much of it," He said and we all laugh other then me who just kind of moaned on the table.

"I think my stomach just exploded," I mumbled.

"Want me to heal that?" Lilith asked innocently.

I laughed before I said, "Owww, no, it was a joke Lil," I said. I paused, "Although my stomach actually really, really hurts. I don't understand. It shouldn't hurt _this_ much." It felt like something was being squeezed in my stomach.

Doc raised an eyebrow at me, then his eyes widened, "Where does it hurt?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I said kind of worried about if it could be something bad, "My belly button feels like its swelling or something. Ouch," I mumbled, it felt like I had just been stabbed in the gut.

The majority of the table frowned at me. Doc and the Cullens looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't think he's got…" Doc started glancing at Alice.

"No," Alice said closing her eyes, "Don't even say it, I don't want to hear it… don't say it. I already saw it."

"Alice…" Rosalie warned, "He could have…"

Alice sighed and came over to me and made me lean back in my chair and gently poked my stomach, "Oww," I whimpered, "Stop it Alice," I groaned as she felt around my stomach. She poked my belly button and I gasped and whimpered, I tried to push her away but there was a sharp throbbing in my stomach again. "I feel like I ate a ball of mettle spikes," I groaned and put my arms around my stomach.

"Appendicitis," the Cullens and Doc said with a nod.

"What?" Everyone else said in confusion.

I groaned, "I don't care what it is, fix it before I die!" I moaned.

Alice rubbed my shoulder, "It's going to be okay Fang." She soothed.

I groaned as the tempo of the throbbing increased and the pain increased with it, "Why is it always me?" I moaned and the flock burst out laughing.

I felt really cold now, I was shivering and moaning.

"Yep, definitely Appendicitis," Doc said with a nod.

I groaned and Alice picked me up, "Don't worry Fang, we'll fix it." She promised, "Esme call Carlisle." She called as she brought me to another room and lay me on the couch. She pulled my shirt off. Her hands brushed over my stomach so softly I couldn't feel them.

I whimpered nonetheless, "Alice," I gasped, "It hurts," I moaned. They all started coming in the room, the flock, Alison, Travis, Jason, Casey, and Jim kept their distance for the Cullens and Doc came over and tried to help somehow. Esme wasn't in the room, talking in a rushed voice to Carlisle over the phone.

Suddenly I felt very ill and Alice practically screamed, "Rose! Move!" She moved just in time before I vomited right where she was.

"S-S-Sorry, Rose," I stuttered falling back onto the couch.

"It's okay Fang," She soothed brushing some hair away from my face.

"Fang," Esme said in her smooth voice, "Carlisle is going to come and see what he can do okay? He'll be here in a half and hour."

"A half and hour?" I moaned. My stomach exploded in pain and I winced, my teeth grinding together.

Max's eyes were wide with worry. Alice froze, "That's a good idea," She muttered, "Lilith, see if you can heal Fang," she said and Lilith ran over, stepping around my vomit, and placing her little cold hands with care on my stomach. She closed her eyes and everyone was silent, except me. I was whimpering at the pressure she was putting on my stomach, which was really stupid, because she was hardly touching me.

She opened her eyes, "I can't. I think I can only fix things like fevers and cuts and illnesses, but he's got something else, like… something is blocking the way or something."

Doc nodded, "Makes sense with Appendicitis." Alice nodded back. She looked down at me; I was watching Lili run back over to Max.

I spent the next half an hour with my eyes closed and trying to relax. Jim talked to me the whole time. Rambling, it helped, Nudge joined in and they talked back and forth. I swear, the two of them don't know when to shut up, but right now it was helping a lot. I focused on their talking and tried to ignore the pain. Max held my hand the whole time; her hand was warm in mine.

When Carlisle came, I still kept my eyes closed as her felt my stomach a little bit. His fingers were so cold I couldn't help but laugh at their feeling, "Ow, ow, don't make me laugh," I laughed and moaned.

"Fang, focus, where does it hurt the most?" he asked and felt around.

I just said more or less. When he touched my belly button my eyes just flew open and I cried out in pain.

"I think your right, Appendicitis, but I don't have the antibiotics with me to help." He said looking wary, "I could bring him to the hospital, but that would probably make a scene, and I could get the antibiotics, but they'd take at least two days to get here without a prescription, which I can't get unless I take him. I could operate, but I have no way to make him fall asleep either, well I have a lot of morphine, I could do that," I'd never seen him so worried.

The pain increased again and I groaned, "I don't care, fix it." I moaned.

His eyebrows pulled together, "We need to move him to a bed either way. He needs to be level, and have a lot of space," he said picking me up. The motion hurt, I winced.

I was on something soft the next second. I opened my eyes to see the room I had awoken in.

Carlisle gave me some morphine to easy the pain and it worked. I lay there drifting in and out of consciousness and feeling. Max sat in a chair beside me, calmly holding my hand and stroking my hair.

Carlisle called the local hospital a few times and talked to them about the antibiotics I needed. He told me that Doc could go get them tomorrow.


	27. Goodbyes

Chapter 27

(Fang's POV)

So for a day I just lay there, talking to the flock, ignoring the pain, all that fun stuff.

"You do realize spring break ends tomorrow, right Fang?" Jim asked me when he was the only one in the room. I nodded, "So, are you going to come back up with us or stay here?"

"I don't know…" I muttered and winced, the pain broke through the haze of morphine for only a second. "I want to go back to school… but… I don't think I can if the Cullens bit Bella…." I muttered.

Jim looked kind of sad, he sighed, "This is going to sound pretty pathetic Fang… but if you aren't coming back with us… I'll miss you… you're my best friend."

I smiled, "Thanks man, you're one of my best friends too."

He laughed, "Ya you got what, 8 now? Some crazy number," He chuckled.

"Sounds about right," I laughed then winced, "Note to File… do not to laugh." I said with a grin.

He shook his head at me and smiled, "I really will miss you if you don't come."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I can't…."

"It's alright man, it's not like you planned all this," he laughed.

I smiled, "Thanks, you always seemed to understand people… kind of strange really." I smiled at him and he shook his head as he chuckled.

He smiled at me, "I have to leave later today, and Casey's coming with me obviously. Even if we stink like a bunch of vampires…." He trailed off.

I sighed, "When did you figure that out by the way? We never really called it…."

He laughed, "I knew when you came back from the school. They told me, but they told me that I don't have to hang around them, but if I totally ditched you it'd break your heart." He laughed, "Alice is damn persuasive, kidding, I thought it was cool, and was cool with it. I didn't say anything though. So Alice is really…?"

"She's my great aunt. She was my mom's aunt… my mom thought she was dead." I grinned as he laughed.

Somewhere downstairs someone shouted "What?"

We both looked at the door, a few minutes later Alice creaked it open. "I'm guessing its bad news." I said nodding to Jim who shook his head at me.

"Wait, let me guess," I said frowning at her, "It involves… cars…." Alice just stared at me.

"Why cars?" Jim asked me.

"All things having to do with cars are bad," I said nodding.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fang… your dad… he's been in a car crash. He's in critical condition… they don't know if he'll live…." Alice said slowly looking like she'd be anywhere else or telling me anything else.

I lay there looking at the ceiling, "Typical," I muttered angrily.

I didn't noticed Jim and Alice leave me there to think. The pain in my stomach was somehow overshadowed by my heart. Why did everyone I know have to die?

I sighed; it was out of my control. I smiled, even though it didn't reach my eyes. I closed my eyes and let myself drift. _I will live_, I told myself, _and I will be okay._

I lay there like that the rest of the day, just with my eyes closed. I drifted into sleep and the next day I woke when there was a slight jab in my wrist. My eyes blinked open and saw Carlisle giving me more morphine. He patted my shoulder and said something, but I was too tired to hear it. He smiled and handed me a little pill and a glass of water and I took it. Before he could say anything else I just closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.

I awoke a little later and felt a lot better. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my wrist. There was a small needle in it; there was a tube that went up to the bag of liquid.

Lay there thinking for a while, my stomach didn't hurt so much anymore. I guessed the pills were working. I knew I had to take all of them, even if I did feel better.

Alice peaked through the door a few minutes later. "Fang?" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "Hi Alice," I whispered back, my throat was a bit scratchy.

"Jim and Casey had to leave yesterday, they came to say goodbye, but you were asleep. They told me to tell you that they'll miss you, and they were glad they knew me." She said coming to sit on the side of my bed. I nodded absentmindedly. "Are you going to be okay?" She whispered taking hold of my hand.

I sighed, "Truthfully?" I asked. She nodded, I was silent for a minute to organize my thoughts, "I've never really been okay, but I'm better then before." I smiled softly at Alice, "So… do you think I'll ever see them again?" I asked Alice. I could feel the sadness in my eyes. I didn't think I could live with never seeing them again.

"I… I don't know Fang," She mumbled.

I nodded sadly, "I guess I always knew that…" I mumbled, "I mean I guess I always knew I couldn't have normal friends… without losing them sometime… you know?"

She watched me with sad eyes for a second; she placed a pill in my hand and set a glass of water on a bedside table.

I ate the pill without the water. I took a sip of water and lay there looking at the ceiling.

Alice had gotten up and was about to leave when she looked back at me and said, "I'm so sorry, your dad…." She trailed off.

I nodded, "Its okay, I figured he'd die," I felt stronger when I said he was dead; there was no dancing around the word, no wishing it was real. I knew it, I dealt with it, and I was going to be okay with it. Alice looked like she wanted to say something. I smiled, "Don't worry Alice, he's with mom now," I said and looked at the ceiling.

I think I saw her smile before she left.


	28. Getting Better

Chapter 28

(Fang's POV)

Everyday I took two pills. They flock came and went and I just lay there thinking. I was really going to miss my two human friends. I probably could never see them again. My mind kept replaying all the good times with them, all the bad times, every moment of laughter, every moment that I had nearly seen Casey cry, and all the times we saw her cry and comforted her.

I actually got up a week later and went to look around the house. Everyone was out, they went to the store. The Cullens were at Jacob's house.

I turned the corner in the living room and saw a small piano sitting there, why did everyone I know have a piano? Not that I'm complaining, I thought as I approached it.

My hands brushed over the keys. I sat down; I started playing This Suffering, by Billy Talent. I played it slower than when they play it; it was a bit different, well considering it was on the piano it sounded really different.

The part in the song that made the most sense to me was when I sung the last verse and the chorus.

"_Misery won't get the best of me,  
'Cause now I'm calling, yes, I'm calling on your bluff  
Misery won't get the best of me,  
'Cause now I'm calling, yes, I'm calling on your bluff  
Throw down the cards, I've had enough._

Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find,  
My broken mind, before it falls to pieces...

Every time,  
You tried to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes,  
You'll never close my eyes and watch me die!"

I sat there, in silence for a second. I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked at Max. She smiled at me, "It's going to be okay… you know that right? You know I'll make sure everything is okay…" She said looking me in the eyes.

I sighed and hugged Max. She hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. I sighed, "I'll be okay now…" I whispered slowly letting go.

Max smiled sadly and shook her head, "I know you, Fang, you're never going to be okay… you're just going to survive." She whispered putting her left hand on my cheek. She gave me a quick kiss, "But that's okay, because no one knows how to make it okay." She looked at me through her eyelashes. She was so cute when she was being serious like this.

I nodded, "I know, but that's why I'll be okay," I said hopping off the bench.

She sat there frowning at me before she came followed me. I took picked up the pill I was supposed to take and threw it in the air. I caught it in my mouth.

"You were supposed to take that right?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Course," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you waking around for once…" Max said trailing off.

I smiled, "It's good to _be_ walking around for once. I'm so sorry for scaring to Max-y." I said picking her up and swigging her around and putting her back down. I kissed her forehead and continued walking.

She shook her head and said, "Its okay Fang."

"Where is everybody?"

"Out, Gazzy, and Angel's parents called, they want them to come home soon. Nudge left this morning. It's her little sisters' birthday tomorrow. She promised she'd be there."

I nodded, I sighed, "I have no home… again… if I had one ever," I whispered.

Max rubbed my back and rested her head on my arm, "The only time I'm home is when I'm with you and the flock. Home doesn't have to be a building you know."

I let that one go, that wasn't home to me, home was stability, home was somewhere you could go and you knew it was yours and you knew it was safe, and you felt whole there. I had never been to a place like that.

Max held my hand and smiled up at me, "You know I'll make sure everything is going to be okay… right?" I nodded, she smiled sadly at me. "Are you going to continue to stay with the Cullens?" She asked me as she sat down at the kitchen table. I shrugged, "They've been good to you," She commented and I nodded sitting down across from her.

We were both silent for a long time. We just sat staring at each other for a good long time. I was just sitting there memorizing her face over and over again.

Somewhere in the distance a door opened and closed, but we just stayed there watching each other.

A voice broke through the silence, "Fang!" Lilith's voice screamed and she ran at me and climbed onto my lap.

"Hi," I said softly.

Her little head tilted slowly to the side, "What's wrong?" She asked me.

I smiled at her, "Nothing, just tired, I guess," I muttered.

She blinked with her big brown eyes, "Then you should get some sleep." She said taking my hand and pulling me out of the chair. I glanced at Max only once as Lilith pulled me off the chair. She was hiding her laughter at the little girl, Lilith lead me to my bedroom and said in her little voice, "Sleep!" as she pointed at the bed.

"Thanks Lili," I muttered with a smile before going over and climbing into bed.

I woke later and I sat up again. I felt even better now. I checked the time, another pill. I jumped up off the bed. I cracked my neck and walked into the hallway. It was 3 in the morning; I was really throwing off my sleeping patterns with this whole illness that I never really knew. Appendicitis… what the hell did that mean anyways.

I went over to the computer and searched it. I came up with some sites that told me stuff. "Ohhhhh," I whispered softly when I figured it out. It was the inflammation of the appendix… like that movie I watched when I was little when it was on TV… Madeline I think…. I know what you're thinking and so? I liked chick flicks when I was younger… deal with it.

I went and watched TV for a short while; there was nothing good on at 3 anyways.

I went into the kitchen and found myself an apple, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to eat, but I took a bite anyways. I was starving. I guessed this insanity was almost over, I had about 3 more pills.

I wandered upstairs with my apple. I wandered to Max's room. She was so still in her sleep. Her forehead creased slightly and let out a low growl. I smiled; probably have dreams about beating the stuffing out of Erasers. I leaned my head against the frame as I watched her, so peaceful, so cute.

I looked at Lilith and Angel on the floor; they were on a futon mattress thing. Angel had a protective arm around Lilith, who was snuggling close to her.

I smiled at the two girls. I missed Nudge dearly right then, I wondered what she was doing…. Probably sleeping, I reminded myself with a smile.

I silently closed the door and went to the boy's room. I vaguely wondered where the Cullen's were… probably with Bella. _I should find out what happened with all that…_ I thought as I opened the boy's room. Iggy and Gazzy were sharing at queen size bed. Iggy was sleeping normally, on his back, but Gazzy was using Iggy's stomach as a pillow. I smiled; his body looked like an S. Iggy had an arm around his waist to keep him in place.

They all looked so happy… why were they still here? Why weren't they at home with their families? Was this my fault again? That voice was back, telling me they were getting tired of taking care of me.

I shut down that thought and left their room. I shook my head, they wouldn't feel that way, and I had to trust the flock to tell me the truth about how they felt. I knew they would, I knew I would say something, but I would never say something, because I never got tired of the flock.

I went downstairs and sat there at the kitchen table. I sat there arguing with that doubting voice, until Iggy came down the stairs.

He sat down across from me and waved a hand in front of my face. I smiled, "Hi Ig."

"What's up sleeping beauty?" He asked me leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing… pain… sleep… boredom… I wish I got to say goodbye to Nudge and Jim and Casey."

"Well… what can ya do?" He asked rhetorically.

I shrugged, "I ate an apple… I have no idea if that was a good idea…" I said.

Iggy nodded, "Carlisle said you might get hungry around now," He said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, "You want anything else to eat or are you good?" He asked me.

"I'm fine…" I answered slowly.

Iggy started to make breakfast and I watched him the whole time. Finally he stopped and turned to me, "I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my back, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked getting pulled out of my train of thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked me sitting down.

I shook my head, "I don't know… but it's like there's a voice in my head telling me that everyone hates me all the time and every time I come up with a good argument it comes back with a better one."

Iggy just stared at me for a second, "Fang, no one hates you, you got nothing to worry about," Iggy reassured me.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Iggy." I said putting my head on the table and closing my eyes.

"Tired already?" He asked me as I heard him get up again. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Kind of," I muttered, "I kind of just miss Jim and Casey right now… I'll probably never see them again."

Suddenly I seemed to hear Jim's voice in my head; it was from so long ago….

"_My theory is… is that if you want something… if you work for it… it'll happen. So if you want to see her, and if you work to see her, you'll see her again."_

I smiled, I shook my head, and Jim was probably right about that.

"Aw man, you'll see them again," Iggy said casually, "you hungry?"

"Starving," I answered.

He smiled, "Food coming right up then," He said with a grin. He started to cook. "Jason is a crazy good cook you know? He's taught me some great stuff…."

I grinned, "His food gave me Appendicitis," I teased him. He rolled his eyes at me, I laughed, "I know, it would have happened anyways."

Iggy flicked on the CD player and the kitchen filled with the gentile hum of music. "Relaxing stuff," Iggy said nodding to the CD player.

I laughed, this music was anything but relaxing, "Whatever man, need some help?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's cool," He said and five minutes later we both had a plate of hash browns in front of us. There was melted cheese on top and everything.

"You make hash browns all the time, what the hell did he teach you?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Not to make hash browns, other stuff, you know, high class stuff… like tiramisu and crap."

"Ohhh, okay, I gets it, I gets it," I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at me. "English dude, 'gets' isn't a word, 'get' is," He said waving a fork at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I said as I took another bite of hash browns.

He sniggered and shook his head. We sat there talking and joking till the others got up. I needed to talk to Alice about where the Cullens were headed; I was really lost when it came to that.


	29. Awkward

Chapter 29

(Fang's POV)

Jacob showed up later, he seemed pissed off, probably because of Bella and the Cullen's. Talking to me, he seemed to cool down a bit.

"You know you don't have to live with them…" He said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes as we played video games, the flock was at the store picking up stuff for dinner, but Alison and her brothers were here… somewhere in here anyways.

"Live with who?" I asked although I thought I knew what he was talking about.

"The Cullens, duh," He said.

I was silent for a while, "I know, but Alice is my only living relative," I said.

"I don't live with my relatives…" Jacob hinted.

"How else am I supposed to feel… whole…? Without Alice and the flock, I'm just an empty shell…." I said trailing off.

"Well… maybe you need to learn to be whole by yourself… not everyone can always be with you…" He said pulling ahead of me in the car racing game.

I pulled in front again, "Maybe…" I allowed, "Where else would I stay? If not with Alice…" I said glancing at him for only a millisecond.

Jacob was silent for a long time, "Alice said you were sad about your friends leaving right?"

I frowned and made my car go faster, "ya… so?"

"Well… Alison and I are moving up to La Push when this is all over… you can stay with us if you like…." Jacob said his car pulling ahead.

I seemed to forget life for a second before I snapped out of it and pulled ahead of Jake. "Won't that hurt Alice's feelings? She seems sensitive about this sort of thing… but that'd be cool I guess." Living with Jake and Alison in La Push _did_ seem pretty awesome. Plus Alison and him were both pretty weird, so I wouldn't feel totally misunderstood or some crap.

Jacob glanced at me and I pulled into first again. How long was this track? Jeez we'd been going for like 10 minutes. "I'll talk to her about… how about that?" He asked me, getting into the lead again.

I sighed, "Okay," I smiled and revved my engine so it went fast and shot past Jacob. I crossed the finished like and it said I won. "Schooled Wolf Boy," I teased him.

"Again!" he said with a grin as he pressed play again.

The flock came home later and so did the Cullens, I took my last pill and watched TV with the flock. Angel told me that they were heading off tomorrow back to their parent's house because I was all better. I said that was cool and that I'd have to visit them sometime.

Only Max knew about my 'maybe living with Jacob and Alison' half planned out plan. She thought it'd be cool. Of course, if we did that Lilith would have to come too, but I figured Jake knew that.

We all went to bed that night and I was perfectly normal, I even asked Max if she wanted to go fly, but she said I should still take it easy till tomorrow. Women and their protective ways….

I slept pretty well that night and I woke up at a normal time. I hadn't seen Ryan in a while; he came over with Rose and Emmett a few hours later. They got him this little computer thing that was like this little mini Gameboy looking thing that spit out words and was mega cool.

Angel talked to him in his mind all morning. They seemed to be joking because they were laughing, or shaking with silent laughter. He saw them off and he even waved at her until she flew out of sight. Cute little kids, them and their little schoolyard crushes.

Alright, I admit I was _kind of_ avoiding Alice… but not really… she was avoiding me a bit too! Okay… not so much, but kind of….

Of course, the only way this could get any worse, was if I walked right into the room when Jacob and Alice were discussing this… and what do you know….

I walked into the kitchen at 11 because I was hungry and they were both talking from opposite sides of the kitchen.

_Fate hates me…_ I thought sourly before I smiled and said, "Hey…."

"Fang…" Alice started giving me those sad looking eyes.

I walked right past both of them and opened the fridge. I pulled out the orange juice. I smiled, every time there was something life changing in my life, I was always drinking Orange Juice.

I sat down with a glass and sighed, "Alice, Jacob, I like my life in Forks. I like Forks, its better than anywhere I've been. I have friends there, I like it there, and it's like living in the wild, only better. I would like to stay there, I wish I could live with you guys, Alice, but I want to live there too. Jacob and Alison offered me a place there, I think that would be awesome, and maybe I could visit you guys in the summer or something." I had looked at the table the whole time. I looked up, "But you know Lilith is going to want to come too… right?"

Jacob nodded, "I figured she would," he said.

Alice smiled at me anyways, "Fang, I'm not upset, it's your choice. I already know how much of a free spirit you are. You need space, and Forks allows that… I was actually trying to find a way to try and get you a house out there… Jacob came around at a good time."

I smiled at Alice, I couldn't help it. "Why the heck do you always know what to do or say?" I asked her. Whenever I was upset, it was Alice who always did the right thing to make it better. She always said the thing that made me happy.

She giggled, a perfect sound, "A lot of practice, Fang, a lot of practice." She looked at Jacob, "When are you going up to Forks?" She asked him.

"Next week I think," he said.

I nodded, "How's Bella?" I asked Alice.

Jacob growled under his breath at the mention of her. Everybody knew Jacob was pissed off about that… but there was no way around, she'd have to be turned or we'd all die from the Vulturi. I was probably still on the chopping block actually….

"She's good, she's adjusting well… you can go see her tomorrow if you like. She shouldn't want to attack you; you've got too much bird blood in your system to find you appetizing." She joked, Jacob glared at her.

"Alice, hold off on the jokes, will you? Jacob's ready to kill you as it is." I said with a smile, "Hey, I've got to get to sleep; I should check my email too actually…."

"Oh ya, Esme had to give an excuse for you not being at school, we said your dad died so your just down here for a while… and we weren't sure if you'd be up or not." Alice said as I went to the stairs.

"Great, now when I go back I'll be known as the orphan… great job Alice," I said smiling to show her I was kidding.

She rolled her eyes at me. I ran up the stairs. I logged the computer and checked my email; I had 4 from my school. That was good for this school; I could have had so many more. Two were from Casey and Jim, one from my school's administration and one that was from a bunch of kids in my grade.

The administration was boring, just telling me they were sorry and that they wished me well and crap.

The one from Casey was a little more interesting.

Fang,

I miss you a lot. Jim and I are going crazy over here. Everyone keeps asking if you're coming back and if we've talked to you lately. Everyone knows Jim was with you when you found out and they all want to hear his side of the story. Apparently you didn't look so good, you just lay there in shock, but I knew that already. I came to see you before we left, I wanted to make sure you were okay… you didn't even look at me when I spoke to you. It was like you had blocked out the world. I hope you're feeling better.

Hope to see you a-sap,

Casey D.

I smiled at Casey's words and wrote back quickly,

_Casey,_

_I miss you too, I am so sorry for spacing out on you…. I was just a little upset, I'm better now. Don't tell Jim this because I don't want him to get over excited like he does. In fact, don't tell anyone, but I might be coming up there and staying with Jacob and Alison till the end of school or whatever._

_Again, don't tell Jim, you know how he'll get, he'll tell everyone and if I don't end up getting up there he'll be crushed._

_Thanks, your friend,_

_Fang._

I sent it and opened Jim's letter.

**Hey Fang,**

**I miss you tons, life just isn't the same without you up here. Not to totally make you feel bad. By the way, if you want someone to blame for the whole school finding out about your dad… blame Ms. Evans, she was the one who announced it to our whole grade at assembly. We had to pay our respects there too. It was pretty awkward. People looked pretty upset, but I think only a few of them knew about your mom too. Sorry, now about everyone knows you got no parents…. On the plus side, some kids started making fun of you and the principal came down on them hard. They got community service for 2 months. Crazy huh?**

**Well, bye for now,**

**Jim**

I sighed and thought about what to send back to Jim.

_Jim,_

_I miss you too dude, same here. I'm not blaming anyone for them all finding out about my parents. It's the truth. That's actually pretty crazy; I'm not all that upset anymore. I'm just dealing with it. I miss you like crazy; Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all left, so it's just the three of us here, plus the Cullens and everyone else._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Fang._

The one sent by the kids at school was crazy. There were kids from other grades too. They were all saying how sorry they were for my loss and how they miss me and stuff. It actually was nice to think about all the people who were missing my presence. A few kids said they missed my smile, because apparently it was something that didn't show up on my face often and that I should smile more. Some kids mentioned that I was really good in the musical and I should come back so I could participate in the coming up talent show. Some people hoped that my little sister was okay too.

I smiled and chuckled, I opened an email to send back.

_Hey everyone,_

_Thanks, its okay. I'm fine, although, I just had appendicitis, but I'm okay now. Thanks for your support… I guess…. It's good to know I'm missed. Someday I might visit up there to see all you again. Right now I have to stay and take care of my little sister and work out some things with the Cullens and some other people. I got to go to sleep, its 12 here._

_Thanks, _

_Nick Riles_

I sighed, it was weird, typing my last name, but I liked it. I was a Riles, whether he was dead or not. It was strange, that name stuck with me, and he only told me it once.

I smiled and sent the message. They could figure it out themselves.

I had a whole story now didn't I? I had a little 'sister', two dead parents… how strange that my life got _that_ out of hand.

I sighed and turned off the computer. I went to bed and in the morning Lilith was the one that bounced into my room and cheerfully woke me up. I played cards with her, because she wanted to. I told her about the emails and she wanted to see them so I let her. She smiled and giggled, "They thinks I'm your sister! That's so cool!"

I smiled, "Well you kind of are, who else will take care of you if not me?" I asked her and she smiled.

She suddenly hugged me, "I love you big brother, Fang."

I smiled and patted her back, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

She hopped up and ran out to the hallway where she saw Max and said cheerfully, "Hi Max, I'm Fang's little sister!" before running off.

She looked at my in confusion and I laughed, "People from my school emailed me about my dad and hoped my little sister was doing okay too… they think Lilith is my sister," I said as she slowly looked less confused.

"Oh, I see, that makes more sense," She said as we walked downstairs.


	30. Iggy's Birthday Surprise

Chapter 30

(Fang's POV)

We made it all the way down the stairs before Iggy jumped out at us and said, "Guess what day it is today!"

I knew, I knew, don't you go gasping that I forgot Iggy's birthday. Max and I had discussed this, we'd all pretend to forget and not realize and then we are throwing a party later today. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were even making it down for a few hours before booking it back home.

Iggy will love it… well the later part.

"Uh…is it the 29th?" Max asked with a priceless confused face.

"A Monday?" I asked with a blank look.

Iggy seemed to deflate slightly, "It's the 1st guys! The 1st of April! Does this mean nothing to you!?"

"Oh, its April fools day, thanks for reminding me Ig," I said and patted him on the shoulder as I walked past him. I cracked a grin. This was going to be hilarious. Max followed me and we left him to stare in shock at the place we were. She grinned at me as we walked.

How could anyone not remember Iggy's birthday? He purposefully put it on April Fools Day!

Lilith smiled happily as she ate her pancakes and she grinned at me as she came over to sit next to her.

She whispered in my ear, "We're still pretending it's not his birthday right?" I nodded and she smiled and ate another piece.

The day went by smoothly, Iggy's parents called and he talked to them in his room for a while. He moped around a lot actually. Jake and I got him playing video games so the others could go out and get a cake and stuff.

He seemed kind of out of it as he played, he lost five times out of 7, but the last two we let him win. We got to be nice to him on his birthday.

We pretended to be clueless all day, finally I said, "Hey I'm going down the gas station for icecream, you want to come Iggy?"

He sighed and got up, "Sure," He said in a broken voice. I nearly cracked right there. I hated seeming him so upset, even if he was going to thank me for it later.

I bought him icecream and the two of us lay on the ground in the nearby park as we lay there looking at the clouds.

"So, you're not going to try and prank anyone today?" I asked him curiously.

"Nah, what's the point?" He said looking upset.

"True, it's a pretty pointless day, all in all," I said nodding.

He sighed sadly, "Ya, I guess so."

Once we were done our icecream, and I saw Alice and the rest ready for us, I took him back home. I walked slowly, keeping pace with his slow pace, "Fang, you know how a few days ago we had that talk about that voice in your head that tells you people don't like you and stuff?"

"Ya?" I asked kind of curious why this was coming up now.

"I just wanted to know… you… you guys don't hate me right?" He asked pain burning in his blue eyes.

"Course not!" I said appalled and put an arm around his tall shoulders, "We love ya big guy. Just, sometimes people have a funny way of showing it," I said and shut my mouth. I didn't want to give anything away, but Iggy wouldn't get what I was talking about, hopefully.

He nodded, obviously not believing me.

We came up to the house and it looked perfectly normal. We walked slowly, I nudged his arm, "You know… you surprise me sometime Ig…" I said as I unlocked the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked me in confusion.

I opened the door to have everyone shout, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY!"

I laughed at his face, he looked like he was about to have a stroke, Max bounced over and hugged him. "You honestly didn't believe we forgot your birthday did you?" I asked him with a grin.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me and everyone laughed, "Do you know the craziness you put me through?" He asked me with a grin.

"Hey Iggy!" a voice we recognized shouted and he looked at Nudge as she took a picture of his surprised face. "Haha got you! April Fools!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "Happy birthday," she said after a second and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You guys totally suck, you know that? Making me lose my mind all day like that," He said glaring at Max and I. He cracked a grin though when he was done.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's have some cake," I said as I closed the door behind me and we made out way to the kitchen.


	31. Games

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Fang's POV)

Two weeks passed, I had a constant talk back and forth between my classmates and me going on. Still no one other than Casey knew I might be heading back.

I had seen Bella; she was same old Bella, just vampire-ized. Skin paler, yellow eyes, the works you know? No one could really tell what her power was right now, so we all pretty much were just waiting on a limb.

I had never seen Jacob angrier. He just moped around these days, but Alison cheered him up a bit. She came to me when I was emailing Jim, "Hey, Fang, we're planning on heading up to Billy's house tomorrow. You can come or you can figure out something else, its all fine with us."

I sighed, I had already talked to Lilith, and she wanted to go back to Forks. It was her home, the only home she knew. I didn't think I could take that away from her.

Max and Iggy came into my room a few minutes later. "Fang, we wanted to talk to you," Max said.

I smirked, "Why else would you be in my room?"

Iggy sniggered, "Just listen, kay? We were thinking we'd come to Forks with you," He said.

I stared at them for a second, "Seriously, for how long?" I asked spinning in my chair to face them.

Iggy shrugged, "Till you leave Forks I guess," he said with a grin. Max smiled and nodded.

I was silent for a second, "Why?" I wondered out loud.

Max knelt down so she was my height, "Fang, in the past you've had to give up so much for the flock. I know, I know, so have the rest of us, but recently you've been giving away so much and anything you've not given away has been stolen away." She gulped and I knew she was talking about my parents. "This is one thing we will sacrifice for you. Besides, for Iggy and I, it's not that hard to leave our parents for long times. Mom always knew I was a free spirit, Iggy's parents… well… he's left them once before… they can live without him for a while. So you see… we are giving you something for once."

I stared at her, I was truly grateful for them doing this.

"Plus you know, you were willing to give up your life for the rest of us… that has to count for something," Iggy said and I smiled. He paused for a second, "And we know how miserable you can be without the flock, no one wants you to have to go back to that."

"Plus, Iggy and I both agree that we missed being with the flock. This way the three of us can be together," Max said.

I nodded, "What about Jacob and Alison, they won't have room…."

Iggy smiled, "Already taken care of, I asked them, they're fine with it, they're planning on buying a big house." He laughed.

I smiled, "You guys are awesome."

Max kissed me and said, "We know," she jumped up and went to leave, "Oh, and I don't know if Alison said, but we're leaving tomorrow…."

I nodded, "I know." Iggy nodded to me before leaving.

I went to sleep that day with a smile. Truth was I was worried I'd be sad when Max and Iggy left and it was just Lilith and I… but with them with us I couldn't help but fell like my future was going to be brighter.

When I got up the next morning I went downstairs and Alice was there sitting on the couch. I went over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Fang," She said putting an arm around me.

I sighed and rested my head on my great aunt's shoulder. "You know… I always pictured my great aunt as you know… old… or dead," I teased. She pulled away to look at me, she rolled her eyes. I smiled at her, "I'll miss you Alice."

She sighed, "But it's for your own good," She said hugging me.

I sighed, "I'll still miss you," I said and hugged her back, "I think we have to go soon so I better get ready." I said as I pulled away.

"Okay, wait…" She said and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, "It's our information… call me or whatever if you need me…." She said. I nodded with a smile and headed upstairs to pack.

I smiled at her, "I'll call you every day, okay?"

"You don't have to Fang," She said looking down.

"But I will anyways. I know how you worry."

She smiled and kissed my head, "Whatever makes you happy, Fang."

I smiled at her, got up and went to pack. I packed slowly, I had hardly any clothes. Alice had given me, along with her information, the keys to the house. She said it was mine now. I could use it whenever I wanted, for whatever I wanted. They could never go back there.

I savored every moment as I packed. I loaded all our stuff into the back of Alison's van. Alison's van had no backseats so we were just going to sit in the back with the luggage and pretend we weren't there is cops came, which they probably would if Alison was driving.

I said goodbye to Alice again, giving her a long hug because she looked a little sad I was going. We said goodbye to everyone and climbed into the van.

We sat in the back and played concentration the whole car ride. We didn't do the hand thing but we just sat in out little places and shouted out names or whatever. Right now we were playing with cities not the USA.

"Mexico City," Max said, she was sprawled out over three bags of luggage beside the door; she was lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Ottawa, that city in Canada…" Lilith said in her little luggage castle thing she worked out. It was basically just a square of bags with a space in the middle where she sat.

"Moscow," Iggy said leaning against Jacob's passenger chair, his feet on one of the bags Lilith was using for her castle of bags.

"Vancouver," I said, lying in a kind of V. my legs were against Alison's seat and my back was against a pile of bags. They all looked at me like I had just lost. "Canada fools," I said with a grin and I saw Alison grin in the front seat. They all sighed and we went around again.

"Lagos… it's somewhere in Africa, I think it's in Nigeria."

"London, England."

"The great city of Roma," Iggy said all dramatically.

"Sydney, Australia."

Max sighed and quickly said, "Beijing, China."

"London," Lilith said, again.

"You already said that," Iggy said looking excited.

"The last one was London England, this is London, Ontario." Lilith argued.

"Say, how they heck did you learn so much about Canada?" I asked her, she'd been using Canadian cities every chance she got.

"I read a book on it. You're turn Iggy," Lilith said smiling cutely.

"Uh, uh, uh, crap, um, PARIS!" He finally shouted.

"You ran out of time," Jacob said, he was refereeing this game.

"Crap," Iggy muttered.

I laughed, "Can I steal his?" I asked as Iggy's eyes narrowed at me.

"No," Jacob said, "Think fast you got 5 seconds," He added.

"Uh, Cairo," I said quickly.

"Denm-Copenhagen," Max said quickly saving herself.

I grinned, at her and she stuck her tongue out at me, "Belgium," Lilith said.

"Athens," I said and so we continued.

Eventually Lilith won; I really don't know how that happened. Apparently she liked geography books. I now knew what to get her for her birthday, if she had one.

Note to file: Get on getting Lilith a birthday.

We played these games till we arrived in La Push. We all piled out and I shook out my hair. It felt like I'd been immobile for far too long.

I looked up, we were outside a small house, I raised an eyebrow at Alison, "It's Jacob's dad's house, and we're here to visit first." She told us.

I nodded, "Well, let the torture begin," I said with a grin.

Jacob laughed, "Oh ya, and you boy, sound too much like a teenager," he teased as he passed me. He ruffled my hair and went up to the house, "Hey, dad!" Jacob yelled practically pushing the door off its hinges when his dad didn't answer.

"Jacob?" an old ancient voice answered. "Is it really you?"

"Ya and I brought some friends with me," he said disappearing into the house. I picked up Lilith, who had sat down on the ground saying her legs were jelly.

We started towards the house, "Wow… I'm actually going to meet my fiancée's dad…" Alison said sounding slightly freaked out for once. She looked at Max, "Do I look okay?" She asked with a joking grin.

Max smiled and nodded. How could Alison not look okay? She always looked perfectly fine.

Lilith giggled, "Alison always looks pretty," She said and Alison smiled at her and took her from my arms.

"Aww that's nice Lili, come on." She said taking her towards the house.

We all went into the house, kind of shuffling and squeezing and complaining as we did so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are all these people?" A man in a wheel chair asked with a smile as he looked at all us.

"Dad, this is Alison, my fiancée. This is Max, Fang, Iggy, and Lilith they're my… foster kids I guess, guys, this is my dad, Billy Black."

"Fiancée? Foster kids? What kind of a name is Fang!?" He asked looking a bit overwhelmed.

Jacob laughed, "Dad, relax. I know, I know, I'm sorry for unloading this all on you at once."

"Hey Jake, we just sat in a car for endless hours, we're gunna go stretch out our wings. Check it," I said sounding like some gangster or something. I did that downward rock sign with my right hand, twirled on my left foot and walked outside. Max and Iggy laughed and followed.

Jake's dad rolled to the door and I nudged Iggy and Max.

"Heart attack special coming up," I whispered to them and started running. Max laughed and the three of us ran and jumped up on the bumper of Alison's truck. We ran over the hood and climbed onto the roof of the car. We continued running and flung ourselves off different sides of the van. We shot out our wings just as Billy started to yell at Jacob to do something. We climbed into the sky.

Lilith ran into the yard and raised her hands to the heavens for us to come and get her.

"What on earth?" I heard Billy said in confusion.

"Fang! I wanna go too!" She cried grabbing the air for us.

"Fang, don't pick her up, she's only 4. I don't want her traumatized okay…" Alison started coming to pick her up but I dived and scooped her up. Lilith laughed and their eyes bugged out.

I brought her up high and she squealed, "Dropping game!" She said grinning.

Lilith and I had organized a game a few days ago in the time I was healed. I basically just dropped her and dived and got her. Alison and Jake didn't really approve of it, considering Lilith's growing wings were like a baby chicken's wings, useless at the moment.

Unfortunately Alison heard that and shouted, "Fang don't you dare…" She gave me a stern look.

I could hear Jacob explaining everything to his dad.

I flew really, really high and let I made sure Lilith was ready and dropped her.

She laughed as she fell to the earth and I waited two seconds before I dived. I caught her and I saw Alison yelling at me from the ground. I sighed, I couldn't hear her from up here, but I was sure it would be bad if I didn't get down there. I dived with Lilith and Max came up beside me, "Thanks a lot Fang. Now we're all in trouble." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, haha," I said sticking my tongue out at her and pulled in for a land. Iggy shot past me and landed first. He laughed at our surprised faces and we laughed.

"You should have seen you're faces," He said laughing sitting on the hood of the van.

I skidded to a stop and put Lilith down. Alison came over and smacked me behind the head, "What did I say?" She asked me.

I sighed, "Don't pick up Lilith."

"What did you do?"

"Pick up Lilith."

"You see something wrong with that?" She asked me giving me a look.

I sighed, "Sure."

She smacked me behind the head and picked up Lilith, "The right answer was yes." She said with a smirk.

I sighed and sat on the hood of the van next to Iggy. Max sat on the hood beside me. Alison put Lilith down and Lili ran over to me.

I pulled her onto my lap. "Well I had fun…" She said looking small and cute, "I'm sorry; I got you in trouble Fang…." She said looking up at me like the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Aww that's okay you little monster," I said tickling her. She giggled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alison, Jake and Jake's dad talking and glancing at us.

I smiled at them and Alison smiled and rolled her eyes back.

They talked for a long time, I got the feeling it was about us, but we didn't care. We lay sun tanning in the nonexistent sun on the roof of the van.

"Get off the roof guys were going over to our house," Jacob called patting my leg. I had been zoning out, I was so relaxed that when he patted my leg I jumped in surprise, and fell right off the roof of the van.

Jacob caught me; he laughed and set me down. "Hey you know better then to surprise me when I'm high up on things." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Fang catch me!" Lilith yelled getting ready to jump.

"Not today you Umpa-Lumpa," I said coming over and picking her up off the van.

"Aww, okay," She said and cuddled up in my arms.

"Awww," Max said as she passed me, with a smirk.

After a second she looked up at me and said, "Fang, what's an Umpa-Lumpa?" I sniggered and caught Billy's eye. He was casting me that cautious-teenager look. The ones shopkeepers give you just because you're a teenager and because of that they think you're going to steal, but you know in our cases we kind of _had_ to steal to survive, but still you get my point.

He glanced at Lilith almost like he was sorry she was doomed to my evil fate or something. I sighed; I guess I'd still be the bad kid after all.

I was suddenly very angry with the old man. He didn't know me, he couldn't judge me. I would show him, I would show everyone. I wasn't some bratty teenager who no respect for anyone but myself. I wasn't a delinquent, someone to be treated like dirt. I was good, sure I may go through a stage of rebellion here and there because of my parents, I could already tell that would most likely happen, but there was no way I was going to be labeled as a bad kid this time.

Max took my hand and led me back to the van.


	32. Meeting The Pack

SORRYYYY I have (and still am) been grounded so I had no time to post this

SORRYYYY I have (and still am) been grounded so I had no time to post this.

But you better love me; this is 6 pages on Microsoft word!!

Chapter 32

(Fang's POV)

We arrived at Jacob's new house a few minutes later. It was a house down the road from La Push, towards Forks, that was surrounded by trees and had a curved driveway so you couldn't even see the house till you came around the last bend.

Jacob was on the phone most of the time we unpacked. Apparently Billy at called a bunch of Jacob's friends and they all wanted to talk to him.

It was okay though, because we had two strong bird boys, a tough-as-nails bird girl, a surprisingly strong human girl and a little girl to carry all the light things, even though she wanted to carry big things.

My room had a view over the front of the house, it had a big window. The house kind of reminded me of Anne's house in its small ways. It looked brand new for one thing and everything in it was really nice. I set up all the beds and dressers and tables for everyone. Alison made that my job.

Max and Lilith were across the hall from each other and Iggy and I were across the halls from each other. Jacob and Alison shared a room at the end of the hall. Lilith was beside me to my left, and a stairway to my right.

I took in the fact that my window was easy to open… all the way. I grinned at the possibilities. I opened the window so I could get a nice breeze going through my room. The walls in my room were a light blue that I actually found really, really relaxing.

Lilith was in my room helping me put my stuff away because I was going to help her. Once I had finished with her room, which was painted in a delicate light pink, we went downstairs for dinner.

I jumped half the stairs and Alison gave me a look as she cooked in the kitchen. "Hey Alison, Fang helped me fix up my room, what are you cookin'?" Lilith asking coming over close to her and cocking her head to the side.

"I'm making lasagna and Jacob is going to make coleslaw," She said, "The pack is coming up to our house for a welcome party. Jacob's been talking to all of them for the last hour," she said with a smile.

I smiled, "Okay, you need me to do anything?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm good, could you just make sure we unpacked everything and help Max and Iggy unpack." She asked me and I nodded, "and Fang? I own you big time for all the help unpacking, okay?" She said giving me a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever. Just doing what I do," I said and went off to find extra stuff we forgot to unpack, with Lilith following. Lilith helped Max unpack while I helped Iggy.

I needed to call Casey and Jim; Casey first, just to talk to her, to see how everyone was doing, how Jim was holding up without me. Apparently Jim had been having a hard time without me. Casey said he seemed a little depressed, but she hadn't said a word to him, because she feared that if I didn't or couldn't come up he'd be even more depressed.

Iggy and I finished his room and went downstairs. Iggy flopped down on the couch and started watching TV. I went into the kitchen and peaked in to see if Jacob was on the phone. Alison was in the dinning room setting the table and Jacob just hung up as I entered the kitchen. "Can I use the phone?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded, "Everyone should be over any minute; so be quick, but its okay if you're still on the phone when they come. Who are you calling?" He asked me with a curious look.

"I'm just going to call Casey to tell her I'm here," I said innocently. I was also going to call Alice to tell her I was okay. I could see her worrying about me. I had seen her while I was unpacking in Iggy's room. I found it odd that sometimes I fainted when I got visions and sometimes I didn't, but I guessed it was just because I fainted when I saw whole scenes and when I saw little glimpses I didn't, but that still didn't explain some cases.

I called Casey, "Hi is Casey there?" I asked when her mom answered the phone.

Casey was on the line a second later, "Hello?"

"Hi, Casey?"

"Ya it's me, who is this?"

"It's Fang, what's up?"

"Oh my God! Hi, I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just finished unpacking." I said with a grin and I could hear her squeal on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"Halfway between La Push and Forks at my new house with Jacob and Alison, Max, Iggy, and Lilith," I said casually.

"Oh, my God, Fang! I could kiss you right now, but I wouldn't… because... well for obvious reasons… anyways! This is fantastic! When are you coming to school? Oh my God, Jim has been so depressed without you. It's sad really. I can't believe this."

"Casey, Casey, would you relax." I laughed, "I don't know when I'm going back, but soon, don't tell anyone. I don't know when and I know what he's like when he's overexcited. Everyday I'm not there he'll be more depressed, it's not good. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I have unpacking to do and stuff." I said and we said goodbye and hung up.

I sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter. I pulled the piece of folded paper out of my pocket. I kept it folded and put it back in my pocket. I knew Alice's cell, I could just call that. I sighed and dialed.

She picked up on the first ring. "Fang?" she asked in confusion, surprise, and happiness.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her as I heard the front door open. I guessed the pack was heading in.

"Not much, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just finished unpacking. I just called because I saw you worrying and stuff."

She sighed, "Sorry, I hate not being able to see you. In my visions and in real life…."

"Ya I know, I'm sorry, but I can always visit you guys in the summer…."

"That'd be nice."

"Well… I guess I'll call you later, or something. The pack is over and I have to be social and whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

She laughed and said, "Okay, I'll talk to you later, by the way, try to stay out of trouble okay? I asked Jacob to call me if you got into any trouble so you better watch it."

"He has your number?" I asked.

"Ya, we agreed that for your sake we might as well be a little nice to each other. So he knows my number and I know your house and cell number, even though I always knew your cell number," she laughed.

I smiled, "Okay," I said and Jacob walked past the kitchen door, he motioned for me to wrap it up. I sighed and said, "Okay I got to go, see ya Alice."

Alice laughed and said, "Okay, bye Fang," and she hung up. I hopped off the counter and turned to leave the kitchen. Some boy walked in right as I hung up. He was tall; he looked more like a man than a boy. He had black hair and black eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked me casually.

I shrugged, "People."

He nodded slowly, he looked me up and down, "Ah, you're the vampire boy right?"

I just blinked, "I guess, I prefer to be known as an avian-American though," I said with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I smirked and unfurled my wings, "There are more secrets in Forks than you would think wolf boy."

He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Sam."

"Fang, or Nick, whichever you like, I'd prefer if people called me Nick in public though." I said with a smirk as I shook his hand. I pulled my wings in.

He nodded, "Okay Fang," He paused for a second, "Wait, you're that kid…" He said giving me a look like he was trying to remember something.

"In the hospital? In the flock? From the blog?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm not sure where, but I've heard of you."

I nodded, "Many have. So, you're a werewolf…." I said awkwardly.

He nodded, "Yep, and leader of the pack." He said with a smile.

"Fang, where are you?" Lilith yelled from the other room.

I sighed, and smiled at Sam, "Well it's great to meet you Sam. I have a four year old 'sister' to attend to." I said just as Lilith ran into the room and flung herself at me.

"Fang, come see all people!" She cried pulling on my hand.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I said with a smile.

I let Lilith lead me to the other room and I had to say hi to a bunch of people, including that old Billy goat. Get it? Human-animal jokes… oh, forget it.

He was still giving me that 'bad kid' look, but I ignored that and just hung out with people. Emily was nice, Sam's fiancée.

You know, all these fiancée people are starting to get on my nerves, like jeez! Just get married already!

We had dinner, there were so many people my head was spinning and I had a hard time remembering people's names. Lilith clung to me the whole time, so it was hard to move around some times with her stuck to me like glue.

After dinner when people were just walking around, talking, relaxing and before desert I went over to Alison, with Lilith tagging along.

"Hey Alison, when are we going back to school?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Uh whenever you like I guess," She said taking a sip of coke.

I nodded, "Can I go tomorrow?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Sure, I'll call the school in the morning for you guys and see what's convenient for them."

"You must be really desperate to go back to school, Fang." Max teased coming up behind me.

She kissed my cheek and I smiled, "Well Jim's been depressed without me, the sooner I'm back the better."

Max nodded and she smiled at Lilith; she pulled Lilith away from me and picked her up. We walked over to hang out with more people.

Lilith had to go to bed a little after desert and people started to leave too. I flopped down on the couch when only Sam, Emily, Billy, Leah and Seth were here.

"Oh crap I'm tired." I muttered as Iggy came and sat next to me.

Seth came over and sat on the opposite to us on a chair. "So, what's your story?" He asked casually.

Max sat next to me and took my hand as Iggy and I laughed, "You don't want to hear it." I said.

"Hear what?" Max asked.

"Our life's story," I sniggered as mine played over in my head. I looked down and thought of everything we'd been through, too much.

Max glanced at Iggy cautiously. "It would be a bad idea to tell you our story I think… considering…." Max muttered.

Seth raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "We're avian freaks who grew up in dog crates…" I said getting it out in the open. He stared at me, "And considering it got worse from there, it isn't a good idea to talk about it."

Iggy glanced at me and I sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I said getting up.

Billy glanced at me as I walked up the stairs but I didn't care. Pain was cursing through me, one I couldn't control. I went to my room and lay down on my bed and tried to forget the world and my life.


	33. Midnight Flight

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Max's POV)

I sighed as Fang disappeared up the stairs. "Sorry, recently his parent's died," I muttered, even though I think the whole room heard. "And I think he's trying to get over not living with Alice, she's his only 'living' relative now."

Seth nodded, "Ya, my dad died of a heart attack a few years back, it… really sucks to lose people like that. What do you mean by the avian thing?" He asked.

I sat forward and unfurled my wings just enough to be seen. "We have wings and stuff."

He nodded, "I turn into a huge wolf so I can't really say anything," He laughed.

Iggy nodded, "That'd be cool… if I hadn't already fought against Erasers." He smiled.

"Erasers?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed, "Wolf men, not like you guys, they look half human when they change."

Seth was silent for a second, "I see… that seems… unnatural," He laughed.

Iggy snorted, "Course it is. The sick twisted whitecoats, scientists, at the school, the laboratory we grew up in, twist your DNA, body and mind till you're nothing but a puddle of shaking experiment on the floor," Iggy said darkly. The whole room looked at him. "What? It's true…."

I shook my head, "I'm going to bed too, I'm exhausted," I tapped fists with Iggy like we used to and headed upstairs.

I walked past Fang's room. I paused by the door, I could hear him sleeping, he snores just a bit. It's actually more like really heavy breathing but you get the point. I pushed open his door slowly and smiled.

His bed was sideways beside his big window and the moonlight was on his face. It showed every line and his face was so relaxed for once. I got the jitters right there just looking at him.

I liked seeing him relaxed. I wondered if his dreams were sweet and relaxed or if they were the nightmares I sometimes got, but I figured I didn't look peaceful when I dreamed my nightmares. I usually had nightmares when I was away from the flock, some of the reason I was here with Fang and Iggy was because I didn't want my nightmares to come back. It seemed being with the flock stopped them, but I liked thinking that Fang chased them away. I smiled and left his room, closing the door behind me and walking to mine and going to bed.

(Fang's POV)

I woke slowly from a dream I couldn't really remember, something about Max, I think she came to my room and watched me sleep. It was quite relaxing actually.

I checked my alarm clock, 2:34 AM it flashed.

I groaned, and sat up, fully awake. I looked at the moon; it was a crescent in the sky above me.

I pushed open my window and sat on the ledge. I pushed myself off and flew high into the sky.

I flew for at least an hour that night, just flying around for the sake of flying. It seemed I never got to do that enough. All the stress and pain that'd been working up inside of me seemed to blow away with the breeze when I flew.

When I came back the house was still asleep and I closed my window and crawled back into my bed, my exhaustion renewed, and fell asleep.

In the morning the sun and my alarm woke me up and I smiled. I stretched and got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. I showered quickly and changed. I was downstairs before 7:30 and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and some cereal. I knew where everything was, I unpacked it.

Max and Iggy met me a few minutes later and we all were dressed and ready for school. Alison came downstairs and called Forks High School from the kitchen.

Lilith ran down the stairs halfway through the call and came to stand next to me with a pout and her arms crossed over her little chest.

"What's up?" I asked her with my mouth full.

"Jacob says I'm too young to go to school because I'm still four," She said with big eyes. Those eyes turned persuasive, "Can you tell him I'm old enough and smart enough to go?" She asked giving me Bambi eyes.

I laughed and looked at my cereal, "Trust me Lili, you'll want to wait for next year. One more year of freedom," I said patting her head.

She sniffled and I looked at her, she looked like she was going to cry and Iggy started snorting up his cereal.

I looked at Max, she smiled and said, "Awww, Fang let her go, we'll say she's born in late December."

I sighed, "Whatever, if you want to go. Go talk to Alison and see what she says." I said and she grinned and ran off.

I smiled as I finished my cereal. Max, Iggy and I got ready for school and Alison poked her head into the room, "Okay, you are registered, you can go today, but I have no school stuff for you guys yet. You know pencils, bags, and such, but you can go if you want. I told them not to tell everyone you were coming back because I wasn't sure if you when you'd be going. You know incase you wanted to wait till I got you guys stuff. Oh and Lilith is going to take a placement test tomorrow to see what grade she should be in."

I smiled, "I'll go today, anyone else want to come?" I asked heading towards the door.

"Oh I'm so going," Iggy grinned running ahead of me.

"I'm going too," Max said heading out the door.

I smiled at Alison, "See you after school," I called running after Max and the three of us took off.


	34. Back To School

Chapter 34  
(Fang's POV)

We landed in the forest near school and ran towards school. We immerged from the trees a little late so everyone was in class. We ran to the office and the receptionist smiled as we approached, "Hello Nick, welcome back. I'm sorry about your-"

I cut her off, "Hey, it's cool, can we have our schedules please?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said and handed us our schedules, which were identical and mine was the same as before I left. I glanced at her in confusion. "The principal thought it'd be good to have you all in the same classes incase there was any problems, and it's just easier to put you back in your old classes." She explained.

I nodded and set off for class. I breathed deeply outside my first class; the blind was down so you couldn't see into it. It was my only class without Jim and Casey. Max patted me on the back, "You can do it. We're right with you, and we're not going anywhere," she said reassuringly. I nodded and knocked on the door.

My teacher answered the door after a few minutes as he put down the classroom phone; it appeared they just called him to tell him that I'd be coming.

Everyone suddenly was shouting at me, I smiled at people as we entered the class. "Hey," I said and waved, "Uh, I'm back, these are my friends Iggy and Max, they're staying too." I said and Max and Iggy gave our teacher their schedules for him to see. He nodded and said, "Go sit down over there."

I sat down with Max and Iggy and everyone was buzzing. People asked me if I was okay, and how I was and I just told them I was fine and that I was glad to be back. Some started to ask me why I was back and stuff but our teacher had started the lesson again.

Max grinned at me practically all class and Iggy slouched in his chair and listened closely.

After class my whole class was buzzing about how it was great I was back, I was sure it'd get around in a heartbeat that I was back so we made sure to get to our next class pretty quick. I headed into Ms. Evan's class.

I entered her class to find it empty. "Hey Ms. Evans," I said cheerfully. "Did we finish our chapter or are we still on it?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh we are actually having a chapter test today, but you can wait to do it later when you know all the stuff. Who are your friends?" She asked me with an actually nice smile.

"This is Iggy and Max, they are in your class too now. I've known them since I was little." I said smiling at them.

Max smiled at Ms. Evans, "Nice meeting you."

Max was suddenly interrupted by a tall blond boy running into the room and throwing himself at me, "Nick!" Jim screamed hugging me as we crashed to the floor.

We burst out laughing and Casey entered the class, "Told you he missed you Nick." She smiled.

"You knew he was coming back!? And you didn't tell me!" Jim yelled staring at Casey.

Casey laughed, "Of course, hi Max, long time no see," she grinned.

"Hi Casey," Max smiled and Iggy helped the two of us off the floor. My class was filing in now and everyone was asking me if I was okay and stuff, but most of them could see that I was just fine and like my old self.

Some asked where my sister was and I explained that tomorrow she was going to take a grade placement test because she is really smart for a four-year-old and they're not sure what grade to put her in. Someone joked that she got all the smarts then and I laughed with them, it was kind of true. Even though we weren't even related, but they didn't need to know that.

We sat together, Jim, Casey, Max, Iggy and me. Jim was grinning so broadly that I thought his face would crack. We walked to Mr. Creels' class together after. Jim wanted to know every second and I told him I'd tell him at lunch and he grinned and nodded.

Max hung onto my hand the whole time we walked down the hall, her eyes shining that almost dangerous way, telling the world I was hers and no one else's.

I smiled at her, a relaxing smile. She stared into my eyes and she did indeed relax. Her hand stayed in mine but she looked less protective. She looked up at me with such love; I smiled back hoping she could see my love in my eyes. She squeezed my hand and sent me a reassuring smile. Mr. Creels' class went fast as usual and we walked outside for lunch. Our grade was practically following us and Jim rolled his eyes. He walked over to a car and took out a set of keys.

"Who's car?" I asked him feeling confused.

He grinned, "Mine, my parents gave it to me for good grades."

I grinned, "Nice," I said giving him a high five.

"Who gets front?" Iggy asked moving towards the back seat.

He shrugged, "Fang or Casey can have it I guess. I don't know… did you want it?" he asked.

Iggy shook his head getting in the back. Casey looked at me, as if she was asking if I wanted the front. I smiled at her and got in the back with Iggy and Max.

I looked out the window as we drove. I was just thinking, I couldn't help but think about my parents, people were noticing me because of their deaths. What good is that?

We went over a bump in the road, probably a pothole, and my stomach felt queasy. I was afraid to admit it to myself but I think I was even more afraid of cars then I was before. I was already pretty scared of cars, except when I trusted my driver, like Jim, but now even as I stared out the window that I was still afraid. I swallowed roughly and tried to shake off the feeling.

"Fang!" Jim's voice broke thought my daze.

"Huh?" I asked blankly.

"I asked if you were okay. You don't look so good." He said glancing at me.

Urgh, it was that look. The look as if he was asking if I was going to break down. My teachers had been giving it to me all day and some of my classmates too. So many people expected me to break down into a quivering ball of pain, but I was stronger than that. I could deal with it.

I smiled weakly and nodded, "Ya, just spacing out. I'm fine."

Jim glanced away, that look still in his eyes. Max squeezed my hand and smiled. I tried to smile back, didn't work so well so I gave up on that.

Iggy suddenly leaned over and punched me in the arm, "Red Punch Buggy No Punch Backs!" He grinned. I was actually able to smile at him. Iggy was a good friend, he always knew exactly what I needed, and right now I just needed everyone to be normal.

Max rolled her eyes as Jim pulled into the parking lot of the only café in town. We went inside and ate, my stomach still debating whether it wanted to hurl or not.

We made it back to school in time and Jim was practically jumping up and down as we walked into Drama. Mrs. Dillwyn walked over quickly and surprised me by hugging me. Max and Iggy nearly died of laughter at my face and I cringed at the smell of her perfume. It was always really strong, so try having clothes practically soaked in it up against your nose.

"I am so sorry about your parents. It's so sad." She said pulling away and looking like she may burst into tears.

I smiled politely, "Its okay," I said awkwardly.

She patted my shoulder and I glanced at Max who had turned away from us and was shaking with laughter that she was trying to control.

She walked back to the group and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Okay everyone, come over here and take a seat on the floor please."

We all gathered around Ms Dillwyn. "Okay, so the drama department is basically taking over the talent show, but that's okay. For a final project, all of you got to do something in the talent show that, obviously, shows your talents. If you really don't want to do the talent show I have some other things you can do, but I encourage you to do it," She said and we all nodded. "I have some ideas if you can't think of anything, this class you just sit around and try to think of what you're doing, okay? Come talk to me if you're stuck."

So the six of us sat around and tried to come up with something. "Can you guys sing?" Casey asked Iggy and Max.

They both shrugged.

"Sing," I ordered with a grin.

They looked at me in shock, "I… what do you want me to sing?" Max asked. I could see it in her eyes how awkward she was.

"Hmm… I don't know, besides right here might not be the best place…" Jim muttered.

"Oh I know!" Casey said, "Why don't we gather a bunch of kids into one performance? Like… a musical but only one act."

We talked like this for a long time. By the time class was over we had several ideas that we would run by some other people to see if they would want to be in the thing with us.

After school we started home and Casey and Jim came with us. We flew and they drove. I couldn't stand another second in a car and I think Max and Iggy knew that when they said we'd fly above them.


	35. Meet the Jerks

**Hey, I just wanted to say that Iggy's song is on my profile just so you know!!**

**I own nothing but this plot, sad eh?**

**Chapter 35  
(Fang's POV)**

We landed in the front yard and we headed in together with Casey and Jim. When we entered I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Alison? Jake?" I called as I went to find them, "Lili?" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

They were all sitting there looking stressed. Billy and Sam were there too. Lili was on Alison's lap and they were hugging each other.

"What's going on?" I asked fear cursing through me.

"There are some strange… animals in the forest that's all," Jacob said, trying to calm us. I realized everyone looked tense.

My eyes widened, "What kind of animals?" I asked shaking slightly.

"Wolves," Sam said staring at the table top.

My breathing picked up and Max gripped my arm.

"Erasers?" I asked my throat feeling tight.

Billy and Sam looked confused.

"I swear, it's not them," Jacob said trying to calm us.

Max looked at me. I could tell she was afraid of losing me again, "What if they know we're here?" She asked with a hint of worry in her eyes. It was like she didn't even hear him.

"They aren't going to hurt you guys." Sam said, "The pack will make sure."

"That's what everybody says… but you're not the one who ends up locked in a cage," Iggy growled.

I sighed, "Whatever, Jim and Casey are over. We're going upstairs. Come on Lili." I said and she jumped up and ran over to me. I picked her up and went upstairs.

We hung out together, Max refused to let me go for a single moment. I guess she was still frightened from the last time I left. I didn't blame her, I would be too, after all I had nearly died.

That night I went to bed and I watched the sky from my window. I was debating flying tonight.

The night sky was tempting me too much so I threw open my window and took off.

I flew casually through the sky, again flying my worries away. I'd been flying for 30 minutes before I saw something on the ground move almost too fast for me to see. I froze in the air, hovering in a spot.

I heard a howl from the forest below and I swallowed roughly. I turned fast and headed home but I could hear the woods rustling below as they followed me. I shot upwards to lose them; after all, if they wanted to get me they could just fly.

I flew home at a high attitude to make sure they couldn't be following from the ground. When I saw the house I dived and I climbed in through my window.

I locked my window and I lay down in my bed. I was breathing heavily and waiting, waiting for a sound. I sighed after a while and closed my eyes. I was safe for now.

In the morning I called Alice and told her about my first day back. She laughed when I told her about people's reactions.

I started to wonder if she was really happy for me or if she was just covering up to make me happy. I decided to trust Alice to tell me how she felt. I didn't want to get sucked back in by that evil little voice.

Lili was going with us to school so she could take the test to tell us what grade she should be in. She was going to start next year though because school was almost over. The elementary was beside the high school so we would just drop her off.

I carried her to school and we were still a little tense about the mysterious wolves, but we were managing.

When we walked into the school yard people waved at us and smiled at Lili who was really, really excited. We took her to the elementary school and she grinned at me and waved before going into the test room.

We went back to the high school and Jim and Casey ran over to us and we were walking to class when three boys walked over to us.

"Hey! Nick!" one yelled and I looked up at them.

"Shit," Jim mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them feeling confused about why they were looking at me angrily.

A couple people stopped and were watching us. "What's up? We got two months of community service because you're stupid parents died that's what's up." One of the guys growled at me.

I felt like my blood had gone cold. I told myself not to do anything, but every inch in my body was telling me to beat the crap out of him for saying that.

"Shut it Davis, you shouldn't have been saying those things anyways," Jim growled.

"Was I talking to you?" Davis asked and I forced myself not to do anything. People were edging closer listening to our fight and I was shaking slightly.

Davis and his friends looked back at me, "So you got nothing to say huh? You're just going to stand there and take this? Noble of you," He sneered.

_Don't do anything, they wouldn't want me to_, I told myself, but I knew better, my own mother would have told me to kick his ass for talking to me like this.

"No, I have nothing to say," I mumbled.

They started at me, they started to laugh slightly, "But seriously, how stupid were your parents? Practically no one gets in car accidents and they both did!" Davis laughed at me. It took all my strength to not tell him that actually there are a lot of people that get in car accidents. It's one of the top ways that people die. "I guess you're stupid parents were just really fucking bad at driving."

I nearly lost it right there. I couldn't take much more of this and a lot of kids were staring at me and Davis waiting for one of us to do something. Some were staring at Davis and you could see it on their faces that they thought he was really cruel and stupid.

I took a deep breath; I knew Max was going to lose it any second now. "Whatever," I said slowly.

Davis stared at me for a second, "I'm surprised that you haven't punched me yet, I guess you're just too much of a wuss to actually fight me."

Iggy was shaking now and I sent him a level look, telling him to not hit Davis. I took an even deeper breath, "Whatever you say Davis."

He glared at me and his friends said, "Come on, let's go before he decides to cry on us."

Davis smirked, "Sure, see you around Nick," he said as he pushed past us, knocking my textbooks and stuff down as he did so.

I sighed and knelt down to pick them up. The crowd was disappearing and whispering as they did so.

My friends helped me pick up my stuff and we started to class. "Are you going to be okay?" Max asked.

I tried to smile at her, "Maybe." His words were floating through my head over and over again and I was wondering why I didn't hurt him.

I figured it was because I knew I'd get in trouble for hitting him and Alice would find out about the whole situation, but I didn't know if that really was it. I guess I just didn't think it was fair with my mutant strength to fight a mere human.

We skipped the rest of the blocks before lunch and went and hung out in town.

They kept glancing at me and asking if I was okay, I told them I was fine, but boy was I not. I couldn't believe he'd said those things, and I couldn't believe that I just took it like I did. Maybe my parents really wouldn't have wanted me to hit him.

We went back to school for lunch and sat at a table. People were glancing at us, or me, and I don't know what they were thinking. Maybe they agreed with Davis, maybe they didn't. I didn't know, nor did I care.

I spaced out most of the day, in drama I tried to come up with an idea. So far we couldn't get anyone to help us out so we most likely were going to split up and Iggy, Jim and I were going to sing something and Max and Casey where going to sing something.

Jim, Iggy and I were hanging out after school, trying to think up something good. We were hanging out at the La Push beach as we thought, but I couldn't really, I was just lying in the grass and looking at the sky. I was trying to think up songs off the top of my head because my MP3 was at Jake and Alison's house.

"Anything Fang?" Iggy asked me and I shook my head.

"We could do the Anthem by Good Charlotte… I think it's got three verses. We could sing one each…" Jim suggested was sitting in a nearby tree going through some of his CDs and his iPod.

"Alright sounds good, I've got La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin, Stop and Stare by One Republic, Skeptics and True Believers by The Academy is…, and Have A Nice Day by Bon Jovi," Iggy said, he'd been going through his MP3 for the last hour. He was lying down in the dry sand.

"What is the most common music genre on there?" Jim asked.

Iggy shrugged and after a second he said, "Alternative Rock I think…, but I don't know, I've got some main stream and a little pop, I've got rock and some Eminem." He laughed, "He's the only rapper I like."

Jim laughed, "You've got Eminem, that's cool."

He nodded, "Eminem is a crazy good rapper."

I frowned at the sky, I was sure there was a song we could sing that would blow the others out of the water. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to sing.

"So… what song?" Jim asked finally.

"I don't know." Iggy said, "Do you guys still want to hear me sing?" He looked like he would want to do anything else.

"Yes!" Jim yelled and I laughed.

"Urgh," Iggy said and sat up, "Alright, but I'm warning you, it might not be pretty." We just laughed at him. "Whatever, what should I sing?"

I laughed, "Whatever, what do you want to sing?"

"Uh, I don't know."

We rolled our eyes, "Okay," I said, I knew Iggy was good at rapping; I'd heard him before in his room. That kid could really rap, seriously. "Hmm… oh, I want you to rap Sing for the Moment by Eminem."

He stared at me, "Seriously? That's it?"

I shrugged, "maybe, but you've got to sing the chorus part."

He nodded, "That's a long song by the way…."

I shrugged, "Go."

He nodded, "I'll need a beat."

Jim sighed and went to his car and got out his stereo, "You can like… convert the song its cool." He plugged in Iggy's MP3 and put on the song. He nodded and started.

**(A/N: Okay, I know you're not going to read that whole thing, the link to the song is in my profile.)**

_  
These ideas are nightmares to white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing  
Its so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child, what bothers him all comes out  
When he talks about his fuckin' dad walkin' out  
'Cus he hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again, he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, do rags and a stocking cap  
His stepfather hit him so he socked him back  
And broke his nose, this house is a broken home  
There's no control, he just lets his emotions go_

_C'mon Sing with me, Sing, sing for the year  
Sing it Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear C'mon  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..._

_Entertainment is changing, intertwinin' with gangsters  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Only you're unholy, only have one homie  
Only this gun, lonely, 'cus don't anyone know me  
But everybody just feels like they can relate  
I guess words are a motherfucka, they can be great  
Or they can degrate, or even worse, they can teach hate  
Its like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen?  
From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass  
But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorney's all want a turn at you  
To get their hands on every dime you have  
They want you to lose your mind every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose canon  
You need to spew, don't hesitate to produce handguns  
Thats why these prosecutors wanna convict me  
Strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly  
But all their kids been listen'n, even religiously  
So I'm signing CDs while police fingerprint me  
They're for the judges daughter, but his grudge is against me  
If I'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense, Pete  
It's all political, if my music is literal and I'm a criminal,  
How the fuck can I raise a little girl?  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to  
You're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you_

_C'mon Sing with me, Sing, sing for the year  
Sing it Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear Sing it  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..._

_They say music can alter moods and talk to you  
Well, can it load a gun for you and cock it too?  
Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the judge it was my fault, and I'll get sued  
See what these kids do, is hear about us totin' pistols  
And they want to get one, 'cus they think the shit's cool  
Not knowin' we're really just protectin' ourselves  
We entertainers, of course this shit's affecting our sales  
You ignoramus. but music is reflection of self  
We just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail  
It's fucked up ain't it, how we can come from practically nothin'  
To bein' able to have any fuckin' thing that we wanted  
That's why we sing for these kids that don't have a thing  
Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine  
Who post pinup pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize their favorite rappers and know all their songs  
Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in they lives  
So they sit and they cry at night, wishing they die  
'Till they throw on a rap record, and they sit and they vibe  
We're nothing to you, but we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes  
That's why we seize the moment, and try to freeze it and own it  
Squeeze it and hold it, 'cus we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone  
Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs  
And we can_

_Sing with me, Sing, sing for the year  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tear, C'mon  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..._

_Sing with me, Sing, sing for the year  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tear, C'mon  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..._

When he finished Jim and I just stared at him, "What?" he asked. I smiled, he'd really going into the song, like I knew he would, and he had a good singing voice, even though we only heard the chorus part.

"That was totally cool!" Jim shouted and jumped up and started running around.

Iggy laughed and shrugged, I smiled at him, "That was actually pretty awesome."

"You have to rap at the talent show, no excuses!" Jim shouted at him.

He nodded slowly, "Sure…." I could tell Iggy didn't really want to rap at the talent show. He has a slight case of stage fright.

I glanced at my wrist where my watch was. I patted Iggy's shoulder, "Well we should go back to the house. It's almost 5:30."

I got up and Iggy followed me, "You know I don't think I would have ever thought you would be a rapper." I muttered and he sniggered. Jim was already halfway to his car; he was going to drive us back.

I was surprised by the emotion that Iggy put into the last few lines of the last verse of the song.

His words replayed in my head.

_That's why we sing for these kids that don't have a thing  
Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine  
Who post pinup pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize their favorite rappers and know all their songs_

_Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in they lives  
So they sit and they cry at night, wishing they die  
'Till they throw on a rap record, and they sit and they vibe  
We're nothing to you, but we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes  
_

I glanced at Iggy, when he sang, or rapped, those lines I could tell he felt that way. I looked away before he could notice me looking.

We drove back to Jake's and everything in my stomach only just managed to stay there.

We went in, Jake wasn't there and Alison looked worried, for once. "What is it?" I asked putting my bag down and walking over to her.

"The pack went out and are trying to catch one of the wolf things and they are going to talk to them," Alison whispered.

I clenched my jaw, "Do you need us to do something?" I asked her, trying to help.

She smiled at me slightly, "Iggy could you cook dinner please? And Fang, can you check on Lilith, she should be with Casey and Max, but I don't know if she is bored yet. Jim, I guess you could do whatever."

We both nodded and Jim waved at her and smiled as he followed me upstairs. We went into Max's room and sure enough they were all there. Lilith was curled up on Max's bed. I went over to Max and she hugged me. I kissed her, her lips moving under mine for a moment before we pulled away.

Casey was resting her head on Jim's shoulder and holding his hand and I smiled at them, "So how's the song search going?" I asked as I looked over at Lilith.

She had crawled over to me and I picked her up and hugged her as we all sat on Max's bed. I set her down as we started to talk.

Apparently we both had basically the same amount of luck with picking songs. Max sang a couple songs with Casey so we could vote on them and I have to say, they both had good voices. I guess we have bird vocal cords or something, it would explain the crazy good voices Iggy, Max, and I have.

We spent some time talking. We went down and had dinner when Iggy called us and we went back upstairs and talked and waited. We made Iggy sing and rap for the girls and they were rather impressed with his ability to rap.

I have to say, I can't rap. I'm pretty sure it's like one of those skills that you either have or don't. I can't talk that fast and still breathe. I mean, Nudge could probably rap, but I sure couldn't.

We were talking when I heard the door open and close downstairs. We were up and downstairs in an instant. We froze at the bottom of the stairs. The whole pack was here, and there were 8 people we didn't know here.

One of the ones I didn't know spun around to look at us, he looked right at me. He had dark skin, not like Nudge's, but darker that ours, his eyes were black and were darker than I'd ever seen. He had short black hair and his eyes locked with mine and I was only able to turn away when Max tugged my arm. We went into the kitchen with Alison.

We stayed there and I didn't even want to listen to the others in the other room. "Urgh," I grumbled, "I need to go fly," I mumbled.

Max looked at me with a curious look, "We'll go out later, okay?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and sighed.

I saw Alice worrying in the back of my mind.

"I have to call Alice, Alison, can I call her now or should I wait?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged, "Go ahead."

I got up and called her. She picked up at the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice," I said cheerfully.

"Fang! Hey, how's it going?"

"I went to school today again and it was pretty fun," I was a little self conscious that everyone was watching me.

"Really? That's good."

"Ya, everyone is pretty happy that I'm back."

"Fang, I know, I saw." She said and I was worried, did she see the boys when they insulted me. "Fang… I saw them being mean to you…."

I was silent for a second. It didn't help that everyone in the kitchen was watching me as I called.

"Ya, I figured." I finally sighed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, so… I'm glad school's going good."

"Ya, me too, I have to go, the pack is having issues," I said and cringed, knowing Alice would probably want to know what happened.

"What kind of issues?"

"Oh you know… normal issues."

"Fang, what issues?"

"Just a little trouble that's all, I got to go Alice."

"Fang! Don't you dare hang up on me! Fang!" I clicked the phone off and looked Max, Iggy, Jim, Casey Alison and Lilith who were only just restraining their laughter.

I breathed out a sigh, "Well she's pissed." They burst out laughing and I grinned.

The pack and the ones I didn't know left after a few minutes and Jake walked into the kitchen, "Hi guys, so as I said, they're not Erasers, they're not evil. They're just a different type of werewolves. They were just passing through, but they might stay here now if we let them."

"Why were they over here though? Wouldn't you go to Sam's?" I asked Jacob feeling confused.

"Oh, our house was closest to the place we caught them," Jake said casually.

"Are they gone?" Lilith asked in a tiny voice.

"Ya, hey, what grade are you going to go into next year?" Jacob asked her.

"3rd," She answered like it was no big deal but we all stared at her in shock. "Is that odd?" She asked looking confused.

"A four year old on grade 3… that's going to be weird," I muttered.

"Why? How old will everyone else be?" Lilith asked.

"8," I answered instantly.

She stared at me, "Really? Oh, that'll be so cool!"

We all looked at each other, a four year old in a class full of 8 year olds. That might not be so pretty.

"Maybe we should home school her for a while…" Alison mumbled.

"Home school, what's that?" Lilith asked looking up at her.

"Well, you basically learn all the stuff you would learn, but at home," Alison explained.

"Oh… well I think I'd rather be with other kids." She paused and looked up at us, "You guys don't think I can do this do you…" She said her face falling slightly.

"No, of course you can, we're just worried about how the other kids will treat you." I said and she smiled at me.

"Well I don't care how the other kids treat me. I want to go, and I don't care what they think." Lilith said stubbornly.

"She gets that from you, just so you know," Max nudged me and I gave her a look.

She smiled at me and we had dinner, Jim and Casey left, and we all went to sleep.


	36. Kari

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Fang's POV)

The next day in drama Mrs. Dillwyn ran up to our group and said, "Do you guys have an idea?"

We looked at each other, "No, not really," Jim said.

"Well I have this idea, but I think only you guys could pull it off," She said with a grin.

We all looked at each other. Casey grinned, "What it is?"

"Well you see I have this idea that you could all do Seasons of Love from Rent. You know the musical, right?" She asked us expectantly.

Max, Iggy, Jim and I gave her a blank look, but Casey grinned and hopped up and down from where she sat. "I love that play, movie, whatever! I love it!" Jim sighed and shook his head at his girlfriend.

Mrs. Dillwyn looked pleased that at least one of knew what we she was talking about, "Well i was thinking that maybe you all could do a thing for Seasons of Love, or one of the other songs. I have a few ideas for some of them, but they don't all involve the whole group so that's why I was wondering if you want to do a bunch of songs all at once, like a medley of songs!" Mrs. Dillwyn was definitely more excited then we were about this. Okay, maybe not Casey, she was flipping out, but otherwise we were just staring at them.

She walked away and Casey looked at us, "We have to do it."

"How? None of us have seen rent or heard the songs," Jim said.

"Then we'll watch the movie!" Casey said and ran off to talk to Mrs. Dillwyn. That teacher probably had every musical movie ever made in the cupboard behind her desk at the back of the room.

Casey came back and told us to meet here after school to watch the movie. Mrs. Dillwyn told the whole class that she was setting up the room to watch the movie Rent after school and anyone could come and watch if they wanted.

So here we were, after school watching Rent. There were a few people from our class here. It was a decent movie, the characters really get to you.

Casey was evaluating every song during the movie; it was actually kind of funny.

(Iggy's POV) **(A/N: this is kind of a story in its own, but it's important and adds loads of drama and is really sad, which as you can probably tell I like. Plus you know… it's a whole knew twist :D)**

As we watched the movie, I was distracted by a girl I'd only seen a few times before. She is in my Drama and English class. Her brown hair, that had a hint of red, and blue eyes were captivating. Her smile made me grin and Greek Gods must have hand crafted her voice. She had the cutest freckles across her nose and upper cheeks. I loved the way her eyes kind of squinted and her nose squished up when she laughed.

I knew it was ridiculous that I could be falling for a girl I'd never spoken to and only seen a few times, but I was falling head over heels for this girl.

She wasn't wearing makeup or girly clothes. She wore loose jeans and a loose long sleeve t-shirt and stopped just below the waist of her jeans. The shirt was black with a white design on it. She had tomboy written all over her, but I didn't care.

My heart soared as I watched her. I wasn't in her league; she was out of everyone's league. She was in a league of beauty all to herself. I wrapped my long arms around my legs. All my life I'd been told I was below everyone else. I glanced at this mysterious girl and I sighed, she would never like someone like me. Plus I had the freak with wings thing against me. I hid a little more inside myself.

I was forever thankful I was here, with Fang and Max. They wouldn't let anything happen to the flock, and I knew that. They wouldn't let anything happen to me, but stuff had already happened. My parents were exactly as they always were; since they couldn't get money out of me they were mean to me. They kept saying that they loved me and wanted to make a profit out of me. Those were two entirely different things, but not in their eyes.

My father was constantly mean to me and sometimes hit me, usually when he was short on money. In the short time that I had to stay with them he kept telling me that if I would allow them to make money off me that he'd stop hurting me.

When the flock met up again I was constantly trying to think up a way to get away from my horrid family, and I felt ashamed that I didn't fight back and that I couldn't tell the flock. I had hid it from Angel and didn't tell another living soul.

Although, I knew it was my fault that they didn't have money, there was no way to win though. They couldn't support another person in their family. If I let them make a circus freak out of me I'd lose, if I let them hurt me for not having enough money I'd lose. That's when I started to listen to rap music and becoming depressed and stuff. So the only way to get out was to get away, hence that's why I'm here.

I tried not to think about how I was a waste of space, like my father always told me. I tried not to think about how this amazing girl would never, in a million years like me.

She was interested in the movie so I tried to watch it, just so that I could have something to talk to her about after.

After the movie I jumped up and disappeared from our group. She saw me walking over and watched me as I walked over.

"Hey," I said lightly.

"Hi," She said smiling politely at me, another reason why I suddenly liked his girl. She had a beautiful smile.

"I'm Iggy," I said holding out my hand.

She smiled slightly, "I know, I'm Kari, you're Nick's friend right?" **(A/N: It's pronounced 'KAR-ee')**

I nodded, smiling but only slightly. What a beautiful name for such an angel. Realization dawned on me, _Dang it Fang! I'm probably going to be talking about him for the next ten minutes. She probably won't even be thinking about me, her mind with be on Fang the whole time. _I thought sadly.

"How do you like Forks?" She asked but I got the feeling she was trying to leave.

"It's okay." I said looking down, _better than at my old town._ I thought and smiled lightly at her.

She nodded, "Lots of rain."

I smiled lightly, "I like rain though, so it's okay."

She looked up at me; she was average height for her age so she was really short compared to me. "So… why are you in Forks? Just to be with your friend?" She asked.

I was surprised by the question, I feared it a little. My walls slowly started to go up. I shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess." She nodded and looked like she was going to say something to that.

"Kari!" Someone called and I turned to see a man walking towards us. He gave her a look that made me freeze; I'd seen that one before.

"Hey dad, sorry, I was just watching a movie in class," She said in a rush and he nodded, he didn't seem so patient. She rushed over to him and she looked back at me, waving slightly before leaving. She watched me for a second as she walked after her dad. She could see something in my eyes, and I stared at her.

She couldn't be… could she?

I ran into the forest and took off for Kari's house, I didn't know why I was interested, and I shouldn't be. I had enough problems, but I had to know, I had to be sure.

I followed their car from the air and I waited for them to park and go inside before landing in their huge tree outside their house. The blinds were positioned so that you couldn't see in them unless you were above the blinds, like me.

I could see in through her huge living room window and I watched her, I felt kind of like a creep but I reasoned that I was doing this for her own good. I could hear them too; I could hear him yelling at her.

"What the hell have I told you? You do not participate in out of school programs and crap like that, you go, you learn and you come home. Then you cook dinner and do your jobs and go to sleep." He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Dad," She said quietly as she was pressed against the wall.

"Sorry is not good enough! And who was that boy that you were with? What have I told you? You aren't allowed friends much less a boyfriend you waste of space!" He yelled at her.

I wrapped my arms around my torso as I watched the scene before me. It reminded me so much of my life at my parent's house it was scary. I wanted to help the beautiful girl. I closed my eyes, keeping the tears at bay. I wished so badly that I could help.

I heard her yelp and I opened my eyes to see her getting up from the floor holding her torso like I had just been. "Get out of my sight," her father hissed and she took off up the stairs.

I breathed evenly for a few seconds, trying to get the pain out of my mind. I couldn't imagine why her dad would hurt such a perfectly beautiful girl.

I mean me? I deserved what I got; it took too much money for my parents to take care of me.

I shook off that feeling and took off from the tree. I didn't have the heart to care if anyone saw me.


	37. Iggy's Secret

**Chapter 37  
(Fang's POV)**

Iggy had disappeared after we watched rent and we looked for him in the school yard for a bit before Jim said that he probably just went home so we went back to our place to think about the songs. Iggy wasn't home either, and I was beginning to worry and so were the others, but no one wanted to say anything.

It was near 5 o'clock and Jim and Casey were inside talking to Max and Alison. Lili was there helping Alison cook. I was sitting outside on the front porch and staring at the sky. I saw him, flying really high above the house, just going in circles.

I'd been watching him for a while before I jumped up and flew up there.

When I finally reached him I noticed a trail of tears trialing down his face as he flew.

"What's wrong Ig?" I asked gently and I flew up beside him.

He remained quiet for a while, not even acknowledging my presence. I was starting to get really worried when he finally let out a shaky breath and said, "Fang, I need to tell you something very important, and you have to trust me and promise me that you'll never, ever, _ever_ tell a soul."

I nodded, "Ya, I promise Iggy."

"And you can't go crazy and go off and do anything about it," He added.

I nodded; I was starting to get really worried about one of my best friends, "Alright."

He looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath, "My… my dad…" he took another breath. He sighed and looked at the ground, "Fang, when I lived with my parents for that little while before all that craziness my dad would beat me because I wouldn't let them make money off of me."

I stared at him, "For real?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you guys, but I… I just could do it." I nodded and he looked at me, "And Fang, please don't tell the others, and don't tell Max. You know what she'd do."

I nodded, if Max knew she'd go and kill them for hurting Iggy, and if we told anyone else, they'd tell Max.

"Don't worry Iggy, I won't, but promise me something," I said in a very serious voice.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Never, ever stay with them again," I said staring him in the eyes.

He smiled slightly, "Don't worry; you don't have to make me promise twice."

I smiled at him, "Well, I'm proud of you Ig. You managed to tell me… but why now? What's got you so suddenly messed up about it?"

He looked at the ground, "Well… I met this girl," he looked up at me, and I could see it in his eyes. He was in love with this girl.

I laughed, "Really? I'm happy for you… but I'm not following as to what this has to do with your good for nothing parents hurting you…."

"Just listen," He said and he told me all about her. He told me about how he went to talk to her and he told me about her dad and how he'd gone to go spy on them and he'd seen them.

"Well we got to do something about that," I said at once.

He stared at me, I think he knew where I was thinking, and I was thinking along the lines of alerting the authorities. "No! Fang, listen to me, it's so much more complicated when you're the one who it's been done to. You can't think straight about it, even now I can't think straight about it. When it's just the two of you or whatever all you can think about is that if you say anything you'll get hurt, and that if you try to disobey them you'll get hurt. They control everything about your life and no matter how much you try to stop it and how much you try to change it you can't and you won't ever change it," He said and I could almost feel the pain and misery coming off him.

"So that's why you were so emotional about that one part in that rap," I muttered thinking back to Iggy's song.

He stared at me in confusion, "What?"

"Well when you rapped that one song to Jim and I… remember? Well there were a few lines in it and it sounded like you really meant it."

He nodded, "Ya, but Fang, we have to do this delicately, she's not just going to come out and say it if you ask her. She has to trust you with her life before that, and she isn't going to just let us in right away."

"Us?" I asked in surprise that he would involve me in this when this was his fight.

"Ya, us, aren't you gonna help?" He asked looking slightly disappointed.

"Ya, of course, but I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Of course I want you to help. I need you to help; I won't be able to do this by myself. I'm not as… strong as you Fang." He looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Iggy," I said angrily and loudly, "I never, ever want to hear you say that again. You are a strong, intelligent, brave son of an asshole who is stronger than me in many, many ways, so if I hear you say that one more time I'll be the one to pop you in the side of the head." I almost was growling at him at the end. How could he think he wasn't as strong as me?

He nodded looking up at me, "Thanks Fang."

"No problem, so… what's first?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to tell the others without having to tell them about my family and I'm not really ready to tell them," He said looking at the ground that was so far below us.

I nodded, "Leave it to me." He looked up at me; he looked like he was going to ask about what I was going to say, but seemed to think better of it. "Just catch me."

He stared at me, "What?"

"Catch me," I said and let my wings go limp and closed my eyes as I fell towards the earth.

"Shit! Fang," Iggy yelled and dove after me.

He caught me and we landed sloppily and Max noticed and ran outside.

"What just happened?" She asked looking confused and worried, "What happened to you?" She directed at Iggy, "Where'd you go?"

I groaned and Iggy watched me, "Max, I need to lie down." I groaned and she nodded and helped me inside. When Max wasn't looking I winked at Iggy and he shook his head with a smile.

I told Max that I'd seen a vision of a girl getting beat up and I didn't know who she was but I thought I'd seen her before.

"What did she look like?" Iggy asked me, as if he didn't know every freckle on the girl's face.

"Brown hair that has a little red in it," I rubbed my temples, "Blue eyes, boyish clothes. Freckles," I faked a groan that sounded real. _I really should be in acting,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh my God! That's Kari Hennessey!" Casey half screamed.

"Who?" Max asked. Iggy went from white to red as Max noticed his face. "Do you know her?"

He shifted his feet, "I kind of like her…" he said scratching the back of his head, "I talked to her after school… I guess that's what he meant when he said boyfriend," He muttered. _Wow, Iggy was good at lying, but then again, I guess he kind of has to be to keep that secret of his for so long…._

Jim smiled at Iggy and Max patted his shoulder, "So you finally like someone, congrats." Casey looked extremely pleased about Iggy having a crush on Kari.

"She's a lovely girl, really reserved, but I guess I know why now…" She muttered.

Alison, who had been sitting on the couch next to me, said, "We have to do something. We can't just let her live life like this. No one deserves that kind of treatment, no one."

Iggy avoided my eyes, "Ya, no one deserves to be treated like that, exactly Alison." I said nodding my head fiercely and Iggy shot me a nasty look when no one was looking.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just alert the authorities because she could deny it and then she'd get into more trouble with her dad," Iggy said.

They nodded, "We'll have to just gain her trust," Max said.

We started to plan.

**(Iggy's POV)**

I was wound tighter than I'd ever been, other than the time before the surgery where I lost my sight. I had to thank my parents for one thing, getting my eyes back was like a gift from God.

We were waiting for Jake to come home for his opinion. We were just going to get to know her, but I knew what it was like to be on the other side of this fight… and by the time she trusted enough to let us do something to help… it would be far too late. Well, too late for my liking anyways.

Jake came home with a guy that was from that new group of wolves and told us that he was going to stay with us because everyone else had a place to stay except him.

We ate dinner and he seemed alright, I was secretly cautious, as usual, I couldn't trust anyone I didn't know anymore because of what my family had done.

The phone rang at 7:30 and Jake jumped up and answered it, "Hello?" He paused, listening to the person on the other line. He shot Fang a glare and said, "Hi Alice its Jacob," as nicely he could.

He suddenly dropped the phone in surprise and we could all tell that she was yelling into the phone, but not one could really hear that well.

He held the phone cautiously to his ear and said, "Alice, look, he's fine…. No there's no trouble," He shot Fang another look and went over to the white board that Alison had set up so that we could leave each other notes if we needed to. He scribbled angrily on it for a second before harshly underlining what he said and raised an eyebrow at Fang.

_Why did you tell her we were having some trouble!?_

Fang jumped up and wrote quickly,_ it slipped._

Jake rolled his eyes and listened to Alice for a second, "Hold on Alice, I'm just going to put you on speaker phone while I get him." He said and put her on speaker phone and leaned forward and whispered in Fang's ear and he whispered back.

_Weird,_ was all I thought.

"Fang, if you don't pick up this phone this instant you'll have to deal with a tiny little vampire coming after you to kick your behind!" Alice's snarling words entered the kitchen.

Fang groaned softly and banged his head on the wall before grabbing the phone and saying, "Hi Alice."

**(Fang's POV)**

The guy that had stared at me the other time when we met them was over at our house and Alice was practically yelling at me over the phone.

"Alice, relax, it was just a misunderstanding. Everything is fine."

"Ya? What about Iggy, huh? You have to tell the others!" She said sounding upset.

"Alice, I have that under control." I said sternly and glanced at the others, especially Iggy. I couldn't talk to her about this if they were all here.

"Fang, I know you're flat out lying. You don't have any idea what to do about it." Alice knew me too well.

"Look Alice, it'll be fine. Everyone is fine. I take it you saw my vision of Kari right?"

She sighed, "Fang, this isn't going to work."

"It'll work… won't it? Why won't it work?" I asked getting annoyed with her lack of confidence.

"Relax Fang; I'm just saying that you won't be able to gain her trust in time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you have until the night of the talent show and after that she'll be dead!"

"Alice, the talent show is a week from now; we'll never have enough time."

"That's what I'm saying. I see her going to talk to Iggy tomorrow but she'll only talk to him if he's alone."

"Ok. Thanks Alice, I owe you."

"Ya, I know you do. This little vampire won't come after you this time. Keep an eye out for the Volturi if they plan to come after you for the Jane situation, and watch out for people from the school." Alice said sternly.

"Ya, I got it Alice, bye."

"Bye, Fang." I put the phone down and I realized that everyone but that new wolf guy that had stared at me the other day had left.

"Hey," I said cautiously. "I'm Fang."

He nodded, "I'm Emeric." **(A/N: EM er ick)**

I nodded, feeling kind of awkward.

"So… who were you talking to?"

"Uh, my aunt Alice," I said sticking my hands in my pockets.

"What was she going on about Vampires for?" He asked frowning slightly.

I shifted uncomfortably for a second, "Because she's a vampire…."

He nodded slowly, "So… why do you talk to her?"

"Because she's family, and I have none anymore," I said and checked the time, "I need to go do my homework," I muttered and walked out of the kitchen.

_Awkward,_ I thought and shook my head as I walked into my room.

**(Iggy's POV)**

The next day at lunch I went outside with my MP3 Player and leaned against a tree. According to Fang, Kari would come around the corner in 3 minutes. I closed my eyes and made myself look like I was just relaxing with Eminem blasting in my left ear.

I could hear her approach me and I was rapping softly under my breath when she asked, "Can I sit with you?"

I opened my eyes, and my heart hurt to see her. She had probably covered up the bruise with makeup, but I knew skin and bruises, and I could see the slight change in colour there. I sat up straighter; I turned down the volume on the MP3 and smiled at her while nodding.

She smiled in thanks and sat down. After a moment she asked me how I was. I sighed, "I've been better, and worse I guess."

"I see you're not hanging out with you're friends…" she muttered.

"Ya I know… I had a fight with F-Nick," I lied quickly and I smiled at Fang's nickname.

"F-Nick?" she asked looking kind of confused and I could see something in her beautiful eyes that I didn't understand.

"Nickname thing…" I muttered.

"What did you fight about?" she asked, just being curious.

I sighed, "It's just a matter of opinion. He doesn't get my side that's all."

She nodded and we were silent for a minute "What are you listening to?" She asked conversationally.

I chuckled, "I think my daddy's gone crazy, Eminem."

She gave a short chuckle and said, "I love that song, his daughter's cute."

There was silent for a minute, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday…."

"Apologize? What for?" I asked in confusion.

"I should have told you that my dad was waiting, I shouldn't have kept you from your friends." She said looking down.

"Kari," She looked up at me, "I really could care less about keeping my friends waiting, and not telling me that you're dad was waiting was fine."

She smiled at me lightly, "Sorry."

I smiled at her, "No need to apologize."

We sat there talking for a while when Fang walked over to me. His black hair swaying slightly in the wind, "Hey Iggy," he said.

Kari looked up at him, and smiled slightly. "Hey Nick, this is Kari, Kari, this is Nick."

"Hi," She said waving slightly and he nodded to her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Ya, talk."

"In private," I could see the serious look in his eyes.

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back, okay?"

Kari nodded.

We walked away slightly, "Dude, we have a problem," Fang hissed.

"What?"

"You're parents want to see you and since they think you haven't told anyone about how they… you know… they're just going to ask that you come home…. They'll ask Max, and you know she'll just be like 'ok sure.'" He was worried and I could see the slight panic in his eyes.

"Fuck!" I cursed louder than I should have, but fear was cursing through me, "What the hell am I going to do?" I said, again louder than I should have.

"Ig, just tell them. Max won't go crazy, I'll make sure. Please, they can help. We can do something about it. Please, we can't do this on our own." He had a desperate light in his eyes.

"Fang, don't make me regret telling you about my parents." I hoped my eyes held the pain and fear in them, "I can't let them know, my parents won't care if you all know. They'll come and take me anyways!"

I glanced over at Kari who was sitting and looking in another direction. I hoped she couldn't hear us but I wasn't sure.

Fang groaned and hissed a bunch of swear words, "Fine, but I can't keep this cover for long, Alice already saw us talking and Max is getting suspicious."

I nodded, "I just need till the end of school Fang, that's all I need."

He looked away from me, "Ya, Alice saw something by the way."

I looked at him in shock, "What did she see?"

He leaned in and whispered, "You have until the night of the talent show… and after that…." He trailed off sickeningly.

"After that…." I prompted.

"She'll be dead," he said and nodded to me and walked away. I nodded and took a deep breath, I could do this.

I went back to sit with Kari and get to know her better before it was too late for me to help.

"Did you fix your misunderstanding of opinion?" She asked lightly.

"Not really, he just had some news that my parents might come see me…" I said suddenly getting an idea.

"Oh, that's good," She said smiling at me.

I chuckled, "Not really, I hate my parents."

She looked surprised, "Why?"

"My mom's an ignorant bitch who doesn't give a shit about me and my dad's a stupid son of a bitch and I could care less what they think of me, but they keep trying to get me to see their way, and that's why I'm here… to get away from them." I said playing with some grass. I looked up at her surprised and shocked face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear."

"No, it's fine." She said smiling at me, "I completely understand Iggy." We looked at each other for a second, "So, is that what you're different opinion is about? You're parents?"

I paused, "Ya, kind of, I don't think he gets why I hate them so much. He liked his parents a lot. I'd give anything to be in Fang's position… you know, no parents, but he'd probably murder me for saying that to him."

She nodded, "Ya, I'd do anything to get my dad out of my life, he's really strict."

I nodded, "Ya, I can tell. It seems your dad and mine have a lot in common…"

She nodded and looked away. She suddenly turned to me and grinned a huge smile, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked and I felt instantly nervous, had I let too much slip….

"I knew it was you," She said grinning like a mad woman.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"You said Fang."

Shit.

**(Fang's POV)**

I went back to the others. What Alice had said about me telling the others about Iggy was getting to me, and I was going to explode at some point. I mean, I knew I could keep this secret for a relatively long time… but eventually people, aka Max, were going to get suspicious and God knows I couldn't lie to Max over long periods of time to save my life.

I mean, she's still clinging to me over the whole Jane thing.

_Why the hell did I just get thrown into all this?_ I asked myself_, because one of your best friends needs your help to save the girl of his dreams and if you don't he'll be really upset._

"Nick!" I heard Iggy yell.

"Huh?" I muttered and turned, Iggy and Kari were there.

"She knows…" Iggy said meaningfully.

I gave him a serious look and looked between the two of them, "Knows what exactly?"

Kari giggled, "I knew it was you, but I wasn't sure, but when Iggy and Max showed up it made so much sense. Do Jim and Casey know?" she asked with an excited look in her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked feeling even more confused.

"She knows about the flock."

I cleared my throat, "Say what? Get over here." I said and pulled them into a corner that was out of the way and no one around it. "Would one of you explain how Kari found out?" I asked sternly looking between them.

"I didn't know he was so strict… you wouldn't think so from the books or the blog…" Kari whispered behind to Iggy who sniggered.

"Well I said your name instead of Nick and she figured it out," Iggy muttered.

"Christ Iggy, enough people know…. Whatever, whatever, it's fine." I was flipping out now. "Fuck Max is going to kill us. Do you realize how angry she's going to be? Do you realize how angry at _me_ she's going to be?"

"You don't think she'll like… hit me or anything, do you?" Kari asked biting her nail.

"No, you'll be fine. She'll just be shocked and annoyed that we let yet another person knows about us."

"Hey, this is the first I've told, you told Jim and Casey."

"Hey, Casey was an accident."

"Well so was Kari."

"Shit, we might as well get this over with. Kari, may I ask you to keep your mouth shut about the flock?"

"Ya, course." She answered looking slightly offended that I had to ask her.

I groaned, "I hate my life, let's go."


	38. What's Your Talent?

Chapter 38  
(Fang's POV)

I walked into the cafeteria, Iggy and Kari following behind, whispering to each other in hushed tones. I walked over to our table and Max looked up from the conversation she was having with Jim and Casey. "Hey what's up?" She said slowly.

I placed my hands on the table, my fingers drumming on it lightly, "Kari knows about the flock…."

"What?" Max yelled and half the cafeteria glanced over at our table.

"Keep your voice down Max." I hissed and motioned for Iggy and Kari to sit down.

"How did you tell another person? What is wrong with you? Can't you keep a secret Fang?" She hissed at me.

"It was Iggy, what was I supposed to do?" I whispered back.

"Nice Kari! Cracked Iggy like an egg. I figured it out the first day I met him." Jim laughed and I shot him a nasty glare.

"Lovely Jim," I groaned and banged my head on the table.

"Ok, it's not a big deal; you'll keep our secret right?" Max asked Kari who nodded quickly. "See… no harm done…."

I look at her in shock, "Nothing? No yelling? No screaming? No 'I can't believe you let her know our secret'?"

"Fang, Fang, Fang, we're in a crowded cafeteria, I'll save the screaming for later." She said patting my head and I huffed as Kari laughed.

"So I take it you're part of our little group now, huh?" Casey asked Kari.

She shrugged, "If you want me to be…."

"Course we do, you're awesome," Iggy said patting her shoulder. She smiled at Iggy and I smirked at him.

When we went to drama, we arrived early. So we sat in a circle and hung out, she sat with us instead of sitting at the edge of the groups.

Iggy was listening to his MP3 again and I said, "Hey Iggy rap for us." I grinned at him and glared at me.

"Another time," he said, as he looked through his songs.

Kari pouted slightly at him, "Why not? Are you any good?"

Iggy blushed slightly, "I'm ok, but I don't really like to…"

"You seemed like you were enjoying yourself before I met up with you at lunch," Kari said and I sniggered.

"Fine, but Fang, I'll need some assistance…" He said and jumped up. I went with him. We whispered for a second and I beckoned Jim over. We whispered for a few minutes before I went over to the piano and Jim went over to the drums. Jim had said he'd taken drums for 3 years so we were good to go.

Iggy sat on top of the piano and we began to play and he started. I had agreed to sing the chorus and the end verse with him.

We were in the middle of doing mockingbird, which is like the saddest song ever, when I heard some noise behind me. I saw Mrs. Dillwyn putting some stuff away and watching Iggy rap. **(A/N: Song/Video is on profile if you want to check it out, but I won't force any more Eminem lyrics on you guy's lol)**

We finished the song just before the bell rang and kids started come into class. Our little group cheered for us, and I noticed Mrs. Dillwyn nodded with an impressed look at Iggy and Iggy went red again.

We sat down with our group and Mrs. Dillwyn told the class to get into a huge circle.

"Ok," She said, "What I wanted to do an exercise with you guys. I've heard from a lot of you that you don't really know what to do for the talent show, so I wanted to go around in a circle and each of you has to tell the class a special talent of yours, basically, what is something that makes you different from everyone else? What makes you special? It has to be something that not everyone can do though, and try not to steal idea that other people come up with if you don't have an idea."

_Oh, shit_, was all I could think. I looked at Max and I could see the same look in her eyes.

What the hell was I going to say now?

People went around the circle, telling everyone a talent they have. Piano, flying, seeing other people's present… damn it, nothing I could say.

Jim said he could drive like a pro stunt car driver; the kid was way too predicable some times, Casey said that she had technically passed some lifeguard thing in grade 6. Max said that she was good at taking care of kids.

I sighed,_ What to say, what to say_, I thought over and over again. I sighed, here we go. "Well I can play piano pretty well…."

Mrs. Dillwyn smiled at me, "Anything else, I know you've got some good talents Nick."

"Well let's see, can I say that I have a talent for surviving potentially fatal stuff?" I asked Mrs. Dillwyn.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"Well let's see, I've survived through countless of Iggy's science experiments. Thank you so much for blowing up a bunch of my stuff by the way." I said casting him a glare. The class laughed, "I've survived through 2 car crashes," my throat closed slightly, one with Max and one with Mom, the second didn't turn out too well. I cleared my throat, "I got sick with a flu that nearly killed me, nearly got murdered by some crazy girl who hates Alice Cullen, she's my cousin, and for some reason tried to kill me, don't ask, seriously, it's a long story." The class was staring at me as I waved it off like it was nothing, "I lived through multiple attacks from different foster parents and people who just randomly took care of me…." I was thinking back to all the times I was nearly killed, I had to call Erasers and Whitecoats my foster parents but I couldn't really come out and say who they were, "I nearly got turned into a rode kill countless times… and most of those were just in the last year or so. I can't remember all of them."

I looked up and the room was staring at me. Jim and Casey sniggered at their expressions and Max patted my hand. Iggy just rolled his eyes at the class, "What?" I asked their staring eyes were starting to get annoying.

Mrs. Dillwyn recovered and said, "Well… I think that'll do… do you mind if I talk to you after class though?"

I laughed slightly, "Sure."

Iggy said he could cook, and Mrs. Dillwyn sighed, "Iggy, lots of people can cook, not to put down your talent, I'm sure you're a great cook, but I'm _sure_ there is another thing you can do that is hard."

Iggy shot me a glare, "This is your fault," he hissed at me softly and sighed, "Ok, you win, I can rap."

I smiled proudly, "Ha got you to admit it."

Mrs. Dillwyn smiled at Iggy, "I need to speak to you about the talent show after class so you can wait with Nick."

He shot me a look and I grinned angelically at him. He scowled and looked at Kari.

Kari's talent was that she could tap dance. That was a surprise, she said that she had stopped a while back but was still pretty good.

So the circle continued and not too long after the bell rang.

Iggy and I stayed were we were. Jim and Casey got up, offering Max a ride. I told her that Iggy and I would walk and they left. Iggy lay down on the carpet and groaned, "Alison is going to kill us if we keep staying after school."

I chuckled, "Ya."

"Iggy, Nick…" Kari said my name cautiously like she didn't know which one to call me, Fang or Nick. "I have to go now. My dad is waiting, so I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Ok, see you." Iggy called and we waved as she ran off.

"Ok boys," Mrs. Dillwyn sighed. "Iggy, what I wanted to talk to you about is that I want you to rap at the talent show."

"What?" Iggy asked sitting upright quickly.

"I heard you today before class, you're good. You should do it."

He was shaking his head. "Iggy has serious stage fright Mrs. Dillwyn, I don't know if making him go out there alone is the best idea." I said with a smiled and he gave me a look.

"Well maybe you can do what you did today? Could you and Jim play on stage for him?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a few seconds, "If Iggy wants us to, and Jim wants to."

"Ok, we'll talk about it and get back to me." She said nodding, "Iggy, you may wait outside while I talk to Nick."

He nodded and got up. I leaned back on my arms and waited for Mrs. Dillwyn to start.

"Ok," She put her hands together as if praying and sighed, "Nick, would you like to talk about anything?"

I shook my head, "Mrs. Dillwyn, seriously, I'm fine."

She nodded, "Ya you seem like it. I know you've been through a lot; I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You've suffered; I can see it in your eyes sometimes. I just don't want you to go off and do something stupid and get hurt."

I nodded, "Thanks for the concern, but, seriously, I'm fine. I'm not depressed or suicidal, or anything like that," I said getting up and brushing off my jeans, "But thanks, it means a lot to know that people worry about me and stuff."

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder, "Ok, well you can talk to me anytime if you need to." She sighed and said, "You better go catch up to Iggy." I smiled and nodded and ran out after Iggy.

(Iggy's POV)

I watched as Kari got into the car with her dad. She smiled at me briefly before she did. I wanted to curl into a ball. My parents might come and her dad hits her. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to scream.

Fang's hand gripped my shoulder and let out a shaky breath, "I can't do this Fang." I whispered.

"Don't worry, if I have to I'll go to her house and kick his ass and get her out." He said looking me in the eyes with a serious look.

I nodded and he patted my shoulder slightly before we ran into the woods and took off. We discussed what to do about Kari. He sighed, "Iggy, just do whatever your heart tells you to do." Fang said and dived towards the house. I followed, trying to listen to what my heart had been trying to tell me for a long time.


	39. Back Again

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**A/N: Hey, okay, I know drama is about to arise here, but this the second last chapter before this story ends... well not really because after chapter 40 I'm going to make a sequel... be thankful that I love this story too much. I'll leave a bunch of stuff open I know, but it'll all be resolved later in the sequel... anyways... this was just a warning. I mostly have to sequel it because it kind of got away from the original plot line... me and my crazy imagination.. anyways so I have to kind of drag it back into that... anyways... there will be a sequel so don't freak out when the story ends next chapter lol**

**Chapter 39  
(Fang's POV)**

It was after dinner and I was helping Alison out by doing the dishes. I had plenty of time to think about the chaos that was going on right now. I sighed and tried to ignore it, but there was no way around it.

I heard Emeric come into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled something out and started to drink it. A glance showed me it was one of Alison's cans of coke.

I ignored him and just washed. "Don't you guys own a dishwasher?"

"Ya, this is the stuff that won't fit in because it's too full," I answered, and there was a lot of stuff. Alison had to cook a lot for Jake, Emeric, Iggy, Max and I. Not to mention that Lilith could pack down an amazing amount for someone so small.

I saw him nod, "So… what's up? No calls from your bloodsucker aunt I see."

"Don't call her that," I said and nearly broke a plate in my sudden rush of anger.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to unleash your anger there buddy. I was only talking about your auntie leech," Emeric laughed and I was getting angrier.

He didn't know me and he didn't know shit about my past. He had no right to talk about Alice like that. I threw down the dishes I was washing and walked out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, kid, get back here!" he called running after me.

I growled softly under my breath, he reached for my arm and shrugged him off. I threw opened the door and started running. I threw myself into the air and I heard him whistle, "Nice, but get back here! I'm trying to apologize you nimrod!" He yelled.

I glared down at him and took off across the sky. I flew for a while and landed and paced angrily. I suddenly turned and punched a tree. My hand hurt a little from my harsh action but it was fine.

After a few minutes I heard rustling in the trees and spun. A huge wolf came bounding towards me. I groaned and growled at the wolf. I wasn't sure which of the pack it was but I didn't care.

"Leave me alone," I growled and I turned away.

"Look kid," I turned to seen Emeric breathing only slightly off and looking at me sternly.

"My name is Fang, and you don't know me." I said sharply, "You have no right to judge me or my family. Alice is very important to me and I do not appreciate you insulting her." I crossed my arms over my chest and he nodded.

"Ya, I got it. I'm sorry I insulted her. I guess it's just in my nature. My… pack, I guess, doesn't like vampires, despises them really. Just wait till our leader finds out that there were vampires here. He'll go crazy." Emeric shook his head.

I snorted, "Fuck nature, I'm like the mascot for everything abnormal and I don't give a shit about what other people think. Why should I change my personality so that other people like me or accept me? Do you care about vampires?" I asked him glaring at him.

"Honestly… I have no opinion of them, but my job is to kill them." I caught a look in his eyes, "But I don't like killing. Not that it matters, I do my job, and I'm the best at it in our pack. I'm the best at hunting them down and killing them." I could see the misery in his eyes. He didn't like killing and hurting vampires anymore than I liked being tortured by whitecoats, and we all know how much I loved that. I had to make him rethink this life. I had to make him see that what he was doing was wrong, he knew it deep inside, but he ignored the impulse.

I shuddered at the thought of whitecoats, "You don't know what's like to be hunted do you?"

He stared at me for a second, "No."

I stared at him for a moment, "Or tortured I'm guessing…." He shook his head. I frowned slightly, "What a shame, you don't know what you do to your victims." I said softly.

"And you do?" he spat at me, suddenly annoyed.

I laughed, long and hard, "Please, don't joke around. I know better than most. I'm just surprised they haven't killed me yet."

He asked slowly, "Who?"

"Erasers, wolf men pretty much, but they look slightly human. They'd take me back to the school, the place I grew up, and hand me over to the whitecoats, really twisted scientists, and they'd do whatever they wanted to me. Make me run miles, electrocute me, and basically torture me." My arms tightened around myself.

"That's twisted," Emeric said.

"That's what I'm saying," I sneered.

He gave me a look, "Just because you've got a crappy life doesn't mean anything. Loads of people have crappy lives."

I glared at him, "Oh, really? Did your parents die in car crashes? Did you spend your childhood in a cage and spend most of your times trying to forget it?" I yelled angrily.

"Is you're only family a brother that you hate? Do you take orders for a living? Are you a freaking wolf!? Is your brother the leader of your freaking pack?" He yelled back at me.

We went on like this for a while, suddenly he was laughing and I, for some really weird and unknown reason, was laughing too.

"That was weird," He muttered.

I nodded, "We should head back." He nodded and I heard a laugh that belonged to someone I knew.

I turned fast and my skin went white. "What? No happy welcome Fangie?"

"Randle," I whispered my whole body shaking in shock.

He grinned evilly at me.

"Who's that?" Emeric whispered.

"Randle, Eraser," I was sure I would have squeaked, but I was surprised to find my voice strong.

"Oh, not good huh?" I nodded quickly.

"I admit Fang, it took me a long time to find you, but I figured you'd make your way back here to be with your aunt, but they weren't home so I decided to look in the forest, and I guess today is my lucky day." Randle grinned broadly and started to morph.

I turned and bolted; he growled and ran after me.

"Fang," Emeric yelled, "Look out!"

I threw myself into the air and I heard Randle follow. I shot across the sky and he followed, his claws would rip at my legs every once in a while. His claws dug into my right calf, ripping it and shredding it, and I stifled a scream. I shook him off, pain spreading through my leg.

I heard him give an evil chuckle and tried to reach higher. I abruptly dove, he followed. I couldn't believe he was back; I was so sure he was done with but now he was back and I was screwed. I couldn't fly back home because then he'll know where I'll live.

I landed roughly and my leg exploded in pain, I fell to the ground my wings out around me. I yelled this time and Randle landed. He kicked my leg and I screamed. Blood was everywhere and Randle laughed at me. "You're so weak, pathetic." He spat at me, and I lay on the ground gasping for air.

He grinned and stepped on my leg, putting pressure on it and I screamed in agony. I tried to crawl away and he put more pressure on it and put his other foot on my right wing to keep me there. I was screaming really loudly now.

"Now, now, Fang, you know better than to try and run away," Randle said with a grin and I was trying to move and get him off of me now. I could feel the blood gushing out of my leg and I wanted so badly for him to get off me. He laughed as I struggled to move and get away.

I heard a low growl and I looked over as I saw Emeric, in wolf form, jump at Randle. Emeric knocked Randle off me.

I lay on the ground panting in pain as Emeric got rid of him. I couldn't believe the pain that was coming from my leg. I must be off my game or something if I'm getting this hurt. I groaned as I turned over and started to stand up, leaving practically no weight on my right leg.

Randle was fighting Emeric and I leaned against a tree, a sheet of sweat covered my face. Randle turned to me, anger in his eyes. He pulled out a knife and sliced at Emeric's legs. Emeric backed up slowly, growling. Randle plunged the knife into his shoulder and he left it there.

"No!" I shouted and got ready to fight. Emeric whimpered as he tried to get the knife and failed. Blood was all over his fur and Randle walked over to me and grinned evilly. I glared at him fiercely. I reached back, formed a fist and punched him, letting myself fall into Randle. I got him in the chin and he stumbled back.

I got up on my knees and slowly got to my feet. Emeric was watching me, still trying to get the knife. I figured he couldn't change back into a human without causing himself intense pain, so he just lay there trying to get it and whimpering.

I fought Randle as hard I as I could. Finally I was beating him up and he growled at me. I had pulled out my knife from my boots and smiled at him. He glared at me and I started forward to stab him. I got in a few blows with my knife before he glared at me and ran and took off.

I crumpled to the ground and panted there in pain. I heard Emeric whimper again and I got up and went over to him.

I examined the knife for a second, "Okay, this is going to hurt." I said wincing at the pain in my leg. His huge head nodded. I gripped the handle of the knife and put my hand in his blood soaked fur. I watched him breath, I breathed out slowly and waited for him to breathe out before yanking it out. He howled loudly and I sighed.

My head was starting to feel light and I sat down and had to keep myself up with my arms. Emeric ran off to change and when he got back I was lying on the ground and I was starting to slip away.

"Hold on, Fang." He said and ripped some of his sweat pants as he started to put bandages around my leg. "Can I rip your jeans?" He asked me, "I don't think I'll have enough material to patch this up, he got you really deep. I think I can see some bone." He admitted.

I nodded and the world started to get fuzzy. "Fang, stay awake. You've lost a lot of blood." He said and I groaned in annoyance, I wanted to go to sleep so badly. He tied a knot really tightly and I winced slightly at the pressure.

I started to close my eyes and Emeric practically shouted, "Don't go to sleep!" at me but I was already gone.

(Iggy's POV)

I was on the couch reading when Emeric burst through the door with Fang in his arms.

"Alison! Jacob! I need some help!" He yelled and I ran over.

"What happened?" I asked as I followed him to the kitchen and he laid Fang down on the huge table we had there. I noticed his jeans were ripped and he had a bandage of cloth around his right leg.

"Some Eraser dude, showed up," He said and I gave him a shocked look. How did he know about Erasers? He saw the look and said, "Fang told me about them." He paused going to the sink and getting a cloth.

He wet it, ringing it out and went over to Fang. "I think Fang called him Randle or something," Emeric said as he unwrapped the makeshift bandages and started to wipe his wound with the cloth.

I groaned, "Shit, I hate that dude. He shows up at the worst times."

Emeric laughed, "Really now? I didn't notice. Where the heck is everyone else?"

"They went to the grocery store. We can't take him to the hospital, because he's not human and they'll freak out." I said, "Here I'll get some more bandages."

I ran over to the first aid and pull it out. I went back over to Fang and we started looking through it for stuff to help him out.

I heard someone open the front door and I looked at the table. There was Fang, lying there white as a ghost, with blood all over the table and gauze and the first aid kit all over the place. There were the ripped clothes that were bandages everywhere too.

I groaned and thought, _Fang is almost as bad as Bella_. I thought to myself and ran over to the front door. I knew all about Bella and her injuries, Emmett told me.

"Alison, we have a problem!" I called as I ran over to the door. Max, Alison and Lilith were back but Jacob wasn't. I figured he ran off to help the pack with something.

"What is it?" Alison asked looking worried.

"Fang ran into an Eraser and is all screwed up." I said as we made out way over to the table.

"Crap, someone call Alice and Carlisle," Alison said, "Jacob said that if anything like this happened we were supposed to call them right away." She watched as Emeric put a lot of pressure on Fang's bleeding leg.

"I need some help with the gauze and bandages," Emeric said and Alison made her way around the table to help.

"Iggy, will he be okay?" Max asked me her eyes wide with worry. Lilith was holding onto Max's leg in tears.

"So far I can't tell, but I don't know how long he's been unconscious," I said as I dialed.

Alice picked up nearly right away, "Alice, it's Iggy, I don't know if you saw but Fang got hurt being attacked by Randle, you know that Eraser. What do we do?"

"I know I saw him being attacked, but it went blank so I figured one of the wolves showed up to help him." She said, "Is Lilith tired?" She asked anxiously.

"Lilith, are you tired?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears falling down her face. "No, she's not."

"Is there a lot of blood?" She asked me and I could practically feel the pain in her voice.

"No, well yes, but not a really bad amount."

"Then get her to heal him."

I nodded, and said, "Okay. Hold on," I looked at Lilith, "Go heal Fang Lilith."

She nodded and ran over to him. She put her hands on his leg and closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Emeric asked looking confused.

"Healing him, it's her power," I said as I watched her.

She was shaking, but only slightly. When she stopped she collapsed on his leg. "Fang?" she asked looking at his face. "Big brother Fang, please wake up now." She whispered, her little lower lip sticking out and quivering as tears fell down her cheeks.

A few tense minutes later Fang groaned. Max launched herself across the room to hold his hand. "Fang?" she asked and he mumbled incoherently.

"Is he okay now?" Alice asked me over the phone.

"Ya, just fine," I laughed in relief.

I heard her let out a deep breath, "Thank God. Listen Iggy, I need to speak to you about your parents."

I froze, "No Alice," my heart just thinking about it.

"Iggy please, we can all help. We can put them behind bars or something. Please, I saw them wanting to come and take you home, and none of us wants you to go back there."

"Alice, I can handle myself." I said dryly and I was thankful that no one was paying attention to me.

"Iggy please, none of us wants to see you suffer."

"Then don't look," I practically spat and hung up. I ran out of the room and went upstairs. I had figured out where my heart was and I knew what to do, but I wouldn't be able to it easily.

I sighed and nodded. I had to tell them, but I wasn't ready.


	40. Finding Home

**READ THIS!  
**

**Okay everyone, this is the very last chapter, but the sequel is up... if not right now than soon. It's called Finding Peace. GO LOOK FOR IT RIGHT AFTER YOU READ THIS!! IT'LL PROBABLY BE UP!!  
**

**I know, I know, I've been gone a while. I went to Europe and I loved it! But I like it over here better :P**

**Chapter 40  
(Max's POV)**

I was relieved when I found out Fang was fine, but I was still worried. Iggy and Fang had seemed so distant lately. I knew he was helping him a lot with the Kari thing, but I wanted to know what was going on between them.

It kind of made me angry that he was so distant. Didn't he realize that I needed him more than ever before? I needed him like oxygen, it was ridiculous. He disappeared at the most random times and it was driving me crazy.

I hugged him tightly, even though his blood would most likely get on me. "Max, your squishing me, Max," He said in a very un-fang-like fashion, he sounded young in my ears.

I let go of him and kissed his lips. "Sorry, I'm just happy you're okay."

He smiled up at me, his brown eyes twinkling slightly, lighting up my world. How could I be angry at someone with a face like that?

I kissed his forehead, "Go clean yourself up, I'll be in my room." I said and headed for a stairs, I saw Fang get up and he looked pretty steady on his feet so I continued upstairs.

I reached the landing I could hear the rap pounding from Iggy's room. I heard a sniffle as I past Iggy's door. I stopped and turned to his door. I knocked softly and I heard Iggy crying softly and he yelled, in the best voice he could, "Go away!"

"Iggy?" I asked softly and opened his door. He was lying on his bed, tears running from his eyes, his arms around his chest as he cried on his pillow.

I quickly closed the door and went over to his stereo and shut off the music. I went over to his bed and helped him up into a sitting position and he was still sobbing. I held him in my arms and let the tears run their course. I would ask him later.

"Max, Max, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I shushed and rubbed his back, wondering what this was about.

"M-Max, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Fang didn't see Kari getting hurt," He cried.

I froze, "What? Who did then?" I asked in confusion.

"I did," he cried and held him closer. He seemed really upset about lying to me, or seeing Kari get hurt, or both.

"Why didn't you just tell us? Why'd you get Fang to pull that whole charade with the vision?" I asked as softly as I could. I couldn't believe Fang had fooled us like this. It just proved how good at acting he was.

"I-I don't know," He cried, "I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine Iggy," I soothed him. I couldn't really understand why he was so upset by it though.

"That's not all," He said shaking his head, I think he realized that I was confused about why he was flipping out so much about such a small thing.

"What else is there?" I asked softly.

"Max, please don't freak out okay?" He said calming a bit, his eyes still red and puffy.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"My-my parents they… well more my dad…" He said thoughtfully.

"What is it Iggy?" I asked finally losing my patience.

"Max, please don't send me back to my parents, please, don't," He suddenly blubbered, gripping my shirt roughly.

_Whaaat?_ I thought in confusion and surprise.

Suddenly Fang burst into the room, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked him fiercely, "Tell me that you lied to me and made it look like you had a vision..." I glared at him.

"Look Max, it was the only way to protect him okay?" He suddenly snapped, "Iggy please, I can't lie to her anymore. Please just tell her," He half moaned, sounding almost in pain.

Iggy's eyes watered, "You're such a good friend Fang. You've kept my secret for so long… and- and ev-even now you don't even tell them." He was suddenly sobbing again. "Don't make me go back, don't make me go back," He said over and over again, weeping on me again.

"What is going on?" I asked sternly, looking at Fang.

"Max, I can't tell you." He said softly.

"Why not?" I asked feeling hurt.

"It's not my secret to tell." He said like a true friend, standing tall and confidently.

"The hell you can't!" I yelled at him suddenly, "Iggy is in tears, you need to tell me! You need to tell me now!"

"Max, stop it!" Iggy yelled breaking out with the tears for a second, "It's not his fault my dad beats me." He sobbed and I was sure I went white as a ghost.

"Iggy," I whispered in shock. He just kept crying. I looked up at Fang, he wouldn't look at me, his face crumpled in pain and he left the room.

I held Iggy for a long time. Trying to understand why Fang was so upset, I guess he figured I was angry with him for not saying anything. Really I was pretty peeved no one came around to tell me. I was also really angry with Iggy's parents, but Iggy kept whimpering about how he didn't want me to send him back to them and how he didn't want me to hurt them. I kept promising that I wouldn't.

I was also a little thankful, now I knew why they were distant, although I didn't like the reason why. I also loved how Fang kept the secret for Iggy. It showed me how loyal he was.

When Iggy calmed down enough I promised that I wouldn't tell the others in the house and he nodded. I watched as he lay down and I turned off the light as I could tell he pretty much slipped into sleep right there.

I walked into Fang's room and saw him sitting on his bed, staring out the window with a sad expression; he didn't even acknowledge that I had entered.

"Fang," I said softly. He slowly looked at me, misery in his eyes. I took a deep breath, "I won't lie to you, I'm kind of angry you didn't tell me." He looked down, looking slightly ashamed, "But I'm glad you didn't tell me."

He looked up at me in shock, "What?"

"Well, I mean if you told me Iggy would know that he couldn't trust you with his secrets, and that's an important thing for him, considering he seems pretty stressed about his parents." I looked him in the eyes as I spoke.

He suddenly was up and walking towards me. Happy notes in his eyes and he hugged me tightly. "It was so hard not to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly," he whispered and I held him.

We stood like that for a while, just hugging. He stroked my hair and I felt like it was just like old times when he would kiss my forehead and hold me and whisper sweet things in my ear. I felt like we'd come full circle and now the only thing we had to do was hold each other. That's all we needed, everything we needed to say had been said and we could just relax and be together now.

The drama was over and everything was perfect, and even though I knew it wasn't actually perfect I could live with that. Even though Iggy's parents were evil and he was crying and in love with Kari and hurting because she was hurting and I didn't know how to help Kari. Plus just today Jim and Casey told me that Jim was worried about passing his grades and Casey was worried about him and her parents didn't approve of Jim because of his rebellious behavior. Even though the school was back and I was afraid to think about what they'd do next. Even though I had exams and finals and the talent show and a world of stress to deal with, Fang and I, with the others at our sides, would get by it. The story would go on and we'd always have this perfect moment to think back on.

I could wait to fix these problem another day. Right now I was content to just stand here in Fang's arms.

I heard Fang let out a little laugh, "I found it."

"Found what?" I asked softly.

"You were right," he said softly, still not telling me what he was talking about.

"Well I know that, I usually am," I joked, "But what about?"

"You were right; it doesn't have to be a place. It can be a person or anything…." He muttered he seemed in his own world for a minute. He smiled as he thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked so softly it was like a whisper. I had no idea what he was going on about.

"I found home."

"Oh and where is that?" I asked with a small smile.

"Right here, when you're in my arms, I'm at home. Whenever you and I are in the same room, I'm at home," He whispered hold me tighter. I smiled as he whispered more sweet things in my ear, just like he used to. We held each other for a long time, him whispering in my ear and kissing my hair, and just loving me.

**A/N: Alright. I have a plan now. I think I'll end the story here, but it continues in a sequel. This isn't the end of the story, but Fang finally found home yay. That was the whole point of the story… and it got kind of out of hand as you can see… I dragged it out for a while, but as you can see they've got a lot to deal with in the sequel. I'm sorry for leaving all that open… I know, I know. You hate me for it, but the sequel will be up in no time!! I PROMISEEE!! **


End file.
